


Nature's Will

by SherlockedandLoaded



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alpha Moriarty, Alpha Mycroft, Alpha Sherlock, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Dark Sherlock, Defiant John, F/M, M/M, Omega John, Omega Lestrade, Omega Sebastian, Omegaverse, Possessive Sherlock
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-03
Updated: 2015-11-25
Packaged: 2018-02-07 07:13:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 22
Words: 45,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1889772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SherlockedandLoaded/pseuds/SherlockedandLoaded
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When John learns he's an Omega, his whole life suddenly changes. He's plucked from his orphanage and placed into a boarding school for Alphas, Betas, and Omegas, where he quickly has to learn about the dynamics between all three if he wants to have a chance of surviving. Thankfully he makes some friends in his Omega house, and he's going to need them. One of the fiercest Alphas has his sights set on making John his mate, the super smart, super strong Sherlock Holmes. It's going to be a rough task trying to avoid becoming Sherlock's obedient Omega while he's in school with the guy, but John's defiant, and he might find an ally in his own nature to help him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Learning the Truth

John Watson, in his fifteen years of life, had never been in a hospital before. The bright, white walls and the sterile environment was completely foreign to him, a boy who was used to dirt and grime and chaos. As he was pushed through the winding halls in a wheelchair, his gaze darted back and forth to the tiles, then to the ceiling, then to the looming steel doors that were growing bigger. He could hear voices around him, telling him that he would be alright and that he wouldn’t be in too much pain any longer, but he tuned out the sounds and just focused on the sights.

In all honesty, he didn’t see the need to be in the hospital. This wasn’t the first time he had broken his nose, or any bone for that matter. He usually just jammed the bones back into place, and they seemed to heal correctly. Ms. Hudson, the caretaker at his orphanage, didn’t mind this solution either. No ambulances had to be called, no paperwork done, and no investigations had to be undertaken as to the safety of her institution. John felt a bit of guilt for making her go through that this time. The only reason he was here for this broken nose was because he got into a fight with a boy outside the orphanage, so when the blood started to flow and people saw, they immediately called the hospital.

Once he was pushed through the steel doors, John found himself in a well-sized room, bigger than his bedroom in his small orphanage. 

“Alright sweetie,” a young woman dressed in clean white came in, scanning over John. His face probably looked wretched, with all of the blood from his nose that had dried and the awkward position of his nose itself, since the nurses that took him to the hospital wouldn’t let him set it back. 

She gestured for John to get on a small bed in the corner, and once he had lifted himself onto it, she grabbed some bandages and other equipment. 

“So what happened to you...John?” 

John didn’t like the way this woman was speaking. Her voice sounded too fake, like she had to put thought into saying each word because she didn’t sincerely care what actually happened to him. He missed Ms. Hudson and her warm laugh, gentle smile, and devious smirk. Still, his caretaker had taught him and the other orphans to be polite in public, and John certainly didn’t want to cause trouble. 

“I got in a fight,” John spoke, wincing as he tried to move his nose when he spoke and found that it was painful to do so. 

“Oh dear, you shouldn't have done that,” the nurse chided, and before John could explain to her that the boy he was fighting with had been picking on a defenseless little girl, she was in front of him, poking and prodding his nose violently. 

“Ow,” John cringed as she poked the sore nose in one area particularly roughly. 

“I’m going to have to set it,” the nurse spoke in that ridiculous tone. “Do you want me to get you something to hold onto so the pain isn’t so bad?” 

Insulted by this suggestion of weakness, John quickly grabbed his nose, felt the out of place bones, and slammed them back together. 

Apparently anyone could become a nurse these days, because the woman, upon watching John do this, fainted. 

* * *

“John Watson!” 

John turned from staring out the window to the other side of the room as the doctor barreled in through the door. He had been waiting in the room for half an hour, ever since his nurse had fainted for a moment, coming to eventually and then telling him to stay put so she could get her superior. Unfortunately, the nurse herself hadn’t come back yet, which made John nervous. It wasn’t his intention to scare the woman, if anything he was just trying to show her that he was fine and that he could go. 

“Call me Doctor Martin,” the excited doctor grabbed onto John’s hand and shook it enthusiastically. While John wasn’t in the mood to stay in the hospital much longer, he figured he should attempt to work with this doctor, since he had no desire to make this one faint and to have to wait even more. 

“Hello Doctor Martin,” John replied. 

“Well, it seems you’ve set your nose back in correctly,” Dr. Martin began. “I’m guessing this isn’t your first time dealing with a broken nose?” 

“I got one just last year,” John explained. 

“Another fight?” Dr. Martin smirked. John sighed and replied. 

“Yes.” That time a boy had been picking on one of John’s friends from the orphanage. John had gotten a broken nose, the boy had gotten a broken leg. 

“Well I have to fill out some paperwork about your general health since we don’t have any on file for the past five years, so do you mind helping me? It’s standard procedure,” Dr. Martin pulled out a big packet of papers. John sighed and nodded, watching out the window as the sun began to dip past the tall skyscrapers of the city of London. 

“Let’s begin with the most important,” Dr. Martin looked at the first sheet. “Alpha, Beta, or Omega? Am I correct to safely assume you’re an Alpha with all of those fights you get into?” 

“A what?” John cocked an eyebrow. Those names sounded familiar, in fact he heard them all the time, on the news, on the streets, and even in the orphanage. He knew they were terms to classify people, and that each group held different characteristics. Betas were the most common, making up sixty five percent of the population. Then there were the Alphas, the dominant leaders of society that were both fearsome and powerful, that made up around thirty percent of society. And last, were the Omegas, rare people who were just as skillful as Alphas, but didn’t require so much attention or dominance. Often Omegas were seen as submissive, particularly when they bonded with Alphas, but John had met several Omegas who were more fierce than their Alpha counterparts. Unfortunately John didn’t know what he was, because Ms. Hudson didn’t believe in enforcing stereotypes on people in her orphanage and even if she did, she wouldn’t be able to find the papers proving any of the children’s types. John had always just pegged himself as a Beta, as he always thought he was common, not powerful like an Alpha or rare like an Omega. 

“Are you an Alpha, a Beta, or an Omega?” Dr. Martin repeated the question, looking at John quizzically. 

“Um, I don’t actually know doctor,” John looked at his feet as he told the truth. “I’m an orphan so there isn’t any paperwork identifying me and my caretaker doesn’t know either. I always figured I was a Beta.” 

“Well that’s a fair assumption John,” the doctor smiled at him, but was furiously writing down notes on a new piece of paper. “However, we’re going to have to run some tests to just make sure, because you seem to have an Alpha fire in you. How old are you?” 

“Fifteen,” John answered, “and a half. My birthday was six months ago in August.” 

“I see,” Dr. Martin continued to write. “Well it makes sense that you aren’t sure, it’s usually around age sixteen that Omegas or Alphas begin to differ biologically from Betas. Surely you know about Alpha and Omega biology, John?” 

John shook his head. He had gone to school and of course heard bits and pieces of what happened between Alphas and Omegas, but his low income school was all Betas and so there wasn’t much need or desire to talk about the Alphas and Omegas that were always deemed to be more important to society. 

“Well, let’s have you tested then,” the doctor pushed the door open, signaling for John to follow. “If you do happen to be an Alpha, then I’ll explain everything later.” 

* * *

Half an hour later, after John’s blood was drawn and run through a multitude of scanners and databases, the boy was ushered back into his original room. Dr. Martin came in after him, although John noticed the man seemed to be approaching him much more hesitantly, looking at him with several pensive stares as he looked at his clip board. 

“So John...” he began, and John could immediately tell by the tone of his voice that something was wrong. John stilled as the doctor gave him one last long glance before averting his eyes back to the papers. “The results came back from your tests. Turns out you’re not a Beta after all.”

“I’m an Alpha?” John asked, surprised at the result. He hadn’t thought he was that special to be anything but a Beta. However, at John’s words, the doctor slowly shook his head, and uttered three words that would change John’s life. 

“You’re an Omega.”

 


	2. Meeting a Friend

After that fateful day at the hospital, John’s life became a whirlwind. For the following three months he was bombarded with information and people, all swarming him with their questions and tests. John began to enjoy school over the orphanage, because at least at school he couldn’t be bothered by anyone looking to observe him as one of the five percent of Omegas around the world. At least Mrs. Hudson tried to keep the majority of those people outside, barking and yelling at them to stay away from the poor boy who had been thrown into a new life. Still, late at night, he would get people standing on the ground outside the window to his third story room, asking him to finish school and join the government’s breeding program between Alphas and Omegas in hope to produce more of them.

One day when John was particularly annoyed at the solicitors asking if they could draw his blood for tests (was that even legal?) while he was walking home from school, he was so busy trying to avoid the jerks that he ran straight into someone. Thankfully he didn’t fall and make a complete fool of himself, but he was walking fast enough to jolt backwards when he hit the legs of some unknown stranger. Face turning red, John looked up at the tall individual’s face, a man who seemed to be around the age of twenty, who was returning his stare with a sneer.

“I’m so sorry sir,” John stammered. “I was trying to get away from these people and I-

“You all,” the man abruptly looked away from John and towards all the people that had been following him. “I would highly suggest you insects scuttle away before I call authorities for harassing this Omega.”

Slightly unnerved by the fact this man knew he was an Omega, John stepped away from the scene, hoping to get out of the mess. He hated all of this attention, he hated how it was ruining his life, and most importantly, he hated being an Omega. Why had biology cursed him? Hadn’t he had it hard enough?

The man however seemed to notice John slipping away and before the boy could go any further, a strong hand shot out and grabbed his shoulder.

“You stay,” the man spoke, his tone less suggesting and more ordering. With a sigh, John stayed put while the people who had been following him slowly dissipated, until it was just him and the man alone on the sidewalk. A few people passed by, but no one said anything as John and the man stood together in silence.

“Excuse me sir, might I ask why we’re-

“Patience,” the man interrupted John again. However when he looked at John this time, he allowed a small smile to cross his face. No sooner had the two of them exchanged a glance, then a sleek black car pulled up to where they were standing. The man opened the door to the backseat and ushered to John.

“Get in.”

John wanted to bolt immediately. This guy seemed nice enough, but he knew about stranger danger and with his new Omega status, this person could be trying to kidnap him for all he knew. His worries must have shown on his face, because the man sighed and spoke again.

“I’m taking you out to dinner and then to your home,” he spoke. “Let me treat you after you had to deal with those pests. Besides, if you ride with me, you won’t be bothered by anyone else, I can assure you.”

Hesitantly, John walked toward the car and slid in. The inside was rather posh looking, and John couldn’t help but wonder just who this character was. Unfortunately his question wouldn’t be answered right away, because after the man got in, there was silence.

_Why me?_ John thought as he drove through the streets of London, still not used to the radical swing his normal life had taken.

* * *

“So, you’ve obviously got some questions.”

John and the man were sitting in an extremely classy restaurant, in a booth off to the side. The boy couldn’t help but squirm, he had never been in a place this fancy, and his old and somewhat dirty clothes made him stick out like a sore thumb. Still, when the man had led them here, John wasn’t going to argue. He would get some no doubt excellent food, and it didn’t seem like the man was going to give him the option of saying no anyway.

“I do have a few,” John responded as a waiter came and filled their glasses with water.

“Very well, let’s start with introductions,” the man spoke, holding out his hand across the table. “I’m Mycroft.”

“John,” John took Mycroft’s hand, happy to at least know the man’s name. But he still had other questions. “So, Mycroft, how did you know I was an Omega exactly?”

“Quite simple,” Mycroft explained as he reached across the table and plucked a roll from the bread basket the waiter had placed there with the water. “Those sort of people that were following you never follow Betas. That leaves Alphas and Omegas, and while Alphas are sometimes bothered, they are never harassed to that extent.”

“Oh,” John muttered, going a little red with embarassment as Mycroft explained the obvious facts. “That makes sense.”

“May I ask you a question?” Mycroft asked between bites of bread. John realized he hadn’t taken any yet and quickly grabbed a roll, nodding yes.

“What’s an Omega doing in _that_ section of London?” he questioned. “You had a book bag on your back suggesting you were coming from school, but the only school in that area is Central and that is a Beta school.”

“Well I only learned that I was an Omega a couple of months ago,” John explained as he chewed. “I live in an orphanage that is pretty close to Central. And I really didn’t want to switch schools in the middle of the year so Central let me stay. Besides, all of my friends are there and they don’t mind me being an Omega.”

“I’m sure they wouldn’t,” Mycroft was staring at John intently now. “And what are you going to do now that you have been declared an Omega? Judging by your lack of scent you haven’t begun the biological changes an Omega experiences when he or she turns sixteen, so you're fifteen then, going on sixteen soon. You’re just about the age to start upper school. Are you planning on doing so?”

“I want to,” John replied. “I’m hoping to become a doctor and I’m going to need plenty of education for that.”

The boy thought he saw Mycroft smirk at this, but it could have just been the lighting.

“Well than perhaps you should think about Omega Prime,” Mycroft offered. “It’s a boarding school just outside of London, the tuition is free for all who attend and they almost always let in Omegas who apply, in fact they’re often searching Omegas out. I’m sure the only reason they haven’t sought you out is because of your late discovery. They’ll take you in an instant, especially with your academic achievements.”

“What do you mean?” John asked.

“Your high grades,” Mycroft smiled. “Before you ask, your bag was open. There was an aced test in there and a very organized planner. It wasn’t a difficult leap.”

“That’s...that’s brilliant,” John spoke, awed. Whoever this Mycroft was, he was a genius or close to it.

“I’m glad you think so,” Mycroft smiled widely this time. “I’m also glad I got the pleasure of having you run into me today John. I think we’ll be seeing each other again after this.”

John nodded enthusiastically, but his mind was on something else, something that seemed too good to be true. Omega Prime. Could he really get out of London and go to a boarding school?

“You should know John,” Mycroft’s words brought John out of his thoughts. “Omega Prime is part of a three-way school system. It’s connected with Alpha Academy and Beta High.”

“Schools for Alphas and Betas,” John guessed, and Mycroft nodded.

“The three schools coordinate a sort of, exchange program,” Mycroft continued. “You can choose to either have classes strictly in Omega Prime and learn with only other Omegas, or you can choose to take classes at Beta High, the biggest of the schools, where you’ll take your classes with Alphas, Betas, and other Omegas. If you do go to Omega Prime, I highly suggest you take the exchange route with Alpha Academy and Beta High.”

“Why?” John asked.

This time Mycroft definitely smirked. “It will be good...exposure,” he replied, smirk growing wider.

“Exposure...to what?”

* * *

Hours later, after Mycroft had dropped John off at the orphanage and promised to send him all the materials needed to apply to Omega Prime, the man drove home to his luxury apartment on the other side of London. Climbing the steps of the building, he listened for the usual light footsteps stalking around his rooms, only to smile slightly when he heard a muted explosion from inside. 

"You better not have blown up my files again," Mycroft's tone was stern but he still had a smile on his features. He wasn't going to be too uptight with his younger brother, now that the boy would be off to Alpha Academy soon. 

A head topped with black curls appeared from the kitchen, complete with its usual scowl and narrowed eyes. "Please brother," came the deep baritone voice Mycroft was so used to. "Do try to remember, I didn't blow up your files last time, I disintegrated them."

"Ah yes, of course," Mycroft put down his things, surveying the array of test tubes and flasks spread across his kitchen table. "And are we working with strong acids and bases tonight?"

"Focusing on basic solutions," his brother replied, but as he went to continue his experimenting, he stopped for a moment. His nostrils flared just slightly and his body tensed. "Your smell Mycroft...it's different."

"I was in a different part of town today," Mycroft explained. "Met an interesting character." 

"Not interested," was the response. "However your smell does have an underlying...essence."

"Curious," Mycroft observed. "I couldn't smell anything on the fellow yet, although with your new Alpha senses you developed when you turned sixteen last November, it's no wonder you might be able to detect a faint trace of the boy I encountered. He hasn't turned sixteen yet, so that's why the smell is so light."

"Maybe my observational skills are just better than yours," his brother remarked with a cocked eyebrow and a smirk.

"Doubtful," Mycroft spoke as he headed off to his room. "Although I wish you had been with me, I think you would have enjoyed the boy I met."

"Perhaps," the other boy replied. "Was he an Alpha?"

"Not biologically," Mycroft muttered under his breath. "But in time, we shall see where his spirit lies." 

"What?" 

"Nothing," Mycroft responded. "Good night Sherlock."

When there was no direct reply, Mycroft headed into his room, and uttering a few more words under his breath, he spoke,

"Good night John."


	3. Shaking of Hands

“John Watson!”

“That’s me!” John pushed through the crowd of people swarming the main lobby of Omega House, the residential area of all kids attending Omega Prime. Nudging past both boy and girl Omegas alike, the boy quickly made his way to the front, where a tall guy with sunglasses and a tattoo on his arm of a dog paw was handing out packets.

“I’m John Watson!” the boy called, hand reaching out for the packet as he was shoved slightly from the crowd around him.

 _This place is a madhouse_ , John thought to himself. _I hope things get a bit calmer before school starts_.

“Ah, John Watson, boy’s wing A, second level, room 221,” the guy shouted over the chatter of at least two hundred Omegas. He could barely get the words out before John grabbed the packet and was shoved back into the crowd.

“Ouch, excuse me, let me through!” John quipped and barked as he pushed himself away from the madness, looking for the boy’s wing A. He had only been here for about an hour and already he was beginning to get overwhelmed. Slowing down his breathing, John ducked from the last of the crowd and began to walk down a less populated corridor.

“Let’s see, Boy’s Wing A,” John spoke softly as he looked for signs on the walls. The first one he saw said Boy’s Wing C, so he kept walking past all of the C rooms and the B rooms until he finally reached the back of the building, in Boy’s Wing A. Surprisingly, the farther back he went, the more boys he saw roaming around looking at signs themselves. The boy realized that Boy’s Wing A must have been for the new students like him.

“Hey!”

John quickly looked behind him at the source of the shout, thinking it wasn’t meant for him but still checking to make sure. To his surprise, the boy who had just called out was staring right at him, walking briskly down the corridor. Turning around, John watched as the tan boy with dark brown hair and a mischievous smile came up to him.

“You’re John, John Watson right?” the boy held out his hand.

“Uh yeah,” John replied, dumbfounded. How did this boy know him? John could have sworn he had never met the kid. Still, he took the boy’s hand and shook it, not wanting to be rude.

“I’m Greg Lestrade!” the boy explained as they shook. His grin widened and he watched John expectantly, as if John was supposed to know him by his name.

“I’m sorry Greg,” John spoke honestly. “Have we met?”

“Oh I’m sorry John, I thought you had gotten my message from, gee when was it, February,” Greg scratched his head. “I gave one of the boys at your orphanage a thank you letter from me.”

“Ah, well thing is I’m either very close to or enemies with the people at my orphanage,” John chuckled slightly. “You must’ve grabbed someone who isn’t particularly fond of me. And if you don’t mind me asking, what was the thank you for?”

“Well you’re the one who protected my little sister that day in February weren’t you?” Greg replied. “She came home talking about the blond boy who had saved her and when she was describing you, my older brother said he recognized you from Central. Told me your name and everything. I tried to find you later, but I couldn’t seem to contact you or meet you. Little did I know I’d find the lad who stood up for my little sis at Omega Prime!”

“That was your sister?” John spoke, understanding everything. “Well hey, anytime mate. Wasn’t going to let her get picked on! So since you’re at Omega Prime, I suppose you’re an Omega like me then.”

“Yep!” Greg responded excitedly. “What room are you in? Maybe we’ll be housemates!”

“Um, 221?” John remembered the number. Greg’s face faltered slightly as a little pout crossed his otherwise happy features.

“Ah darn, I’m 223!” Greg shook his head. “Oh well, at least we’re close to each other!” Just then, someone Greg must have known shouted out to him, and the brunette smiled largely as he caught sight of them.

“Oh excuse me John, I have to say hi to an old friend! I’ll see you later!” the boy called as he hurried off.

“Ok Greg,” John shouted back. “I’ll see you!”

Greg smiled as he ran off to his friend, not before shouting out one last thing,

“Call me Lestrade!”

* * *

A few minutes later, John was unlocking the door to his room with the key from the packet tucked under his elbow...well he was trying to unlock his door. The lock was being particularly difficult, and John didn’t have too much practice with locks since there were none at the orphanage. He had just about gotten it when the door flew away from him, opening into the room. It was all John could do to stay on his feet, but the key flew with the door, still stuck in the lock. John was about to reach for it when he saw the boy perched behind the door, staring him down with deep brown eyes.

“Can I help you?” came a gruff voice.

“Oh sorry, I’m John,” John held out his hand. “I think I’m your roommate.”

The boy’s serious look didn’t alter, but he did step out of the doorway, pulling John’s key from the door and placing it in the other boy’s hand in one smooth movement. After quickly shaking John’s hand and backing up, he pulled the door open further, ushering John to come in. Clutching his packet, John entered the room, immediately stunned. This room and its furnishings were far nicer than anything he had ever had in his life. A wide smile encroached on his features, and John realized that no matter what happened, he had made the right choice going to Omega Prime. A school like this was a once in a lifetime opportunity, and for the first time, John was actually happy to be an Omega.

“I took the bed by the window,” the other boy’s statement snapped John out of his thoughts. John turned to the guy, who had to be at least five inches taller than him, with short, pale blond hair, those deep brown eyes, and a fairly muscular build.

“That’s fine,” John replied, placing his packet on his bed.

“Where are your things?” the boy asked, looking around for a suitcase.

“Oh, my suitcase is um, coming later,” John explained, feeling the small cell phone in his pocket. In reality, he hadn’t had that much to bring to Omega Prime, but when he got accepted, he received a cell phone from Mycroft on which the man texted him occasionally. The boy learned that Mycroft would be buying him the essentials and bringing them to school at some point. While cell phones weren’t allowed at Omega Prime or the other two boarding schools, Mycroft had had a meeting with the head of the schools, and somehow managed to persuade them to allow John to keep the cellphone he used to contact Mycroft.

“Oh,” the guy shrugged his shoulders, lying on his bed and continuing to unpack his suitcase. John watched over the boy’s shoulders, eyeing the clothes, toiletries, and other things that came out of the guy’s small green bag. What caught John’s eyes the most though was the small slingshot at the very bottom.

“You shoot things with that?” John asked quietly. Immediately the boy whirled around, those dark eyes now full of surprise and suspicion.

“That’s none of your business,” he hissed. But John wasn’t deterred by the boy’s demeanor. Slowly he walked up to the boy, pushing past him and reaching down to the slingshot.

“The balance is off,” John spoke as he felt the slingshot. “The left side needs to be tightened.” He looked at the boy, who was now watching John through narrowed but curious eyes. “May I?”

The guy nodded, eyeing John as the shorter boy went to work fixing the slingshot.

“I used to use these in the orphanage when I was younger,” John explained as he fiddled with the device. “Never had one with a quality like this, but I could still hit my targets from pretty far away. If you managed to hit anything with a slingshot this unbalanced, I give you credit.”

“I got used to it,” came the boy’s quick reply. “But thank you. I never knew how to fix it.”

“You’re welcome,” John handed the now balanced slingshot to his roommate. While he inspected it, the boy held out his hand.

“Sebastian,” he spoke quickly. “Sebastian Moran.”

John accepted the outstretched hand with a wide smile. The two shared a brief stare before sounds of shouts and jeers interrupted. Quickly jumping onto Sebastian’s bed and peering out the window, the boys looked out to see ten guys walking around their building. To John though, it seemed more like they were circling. There was a confident air to them, in fact they were downright cocky. Most of them were obnoxiously laughing and shouting, while one boy was behind them, walking close enough to be with them, but far enough away not to be engaged in their antics. Somehow though, even though he was being the quietest, this boy angered John the most. His icy eyes looked through his dark curls at Omega House like he owned the place. A smug smirk was on his lips, and he looked totally relaxed, like he had already deemed this place unworthy of his time.

“Alphas,” Sebastian hissed. “I hate Alphas. Walking around our building, thinking they own the place. What I wouldn’t give to use my slingshot on _them_.”

John nodded in agreement. Mycroft’s words rang through his head, particularly one of them.

 _Exposure_. For the longest time, John didn’t know what the man meant. But staring at this cocky Alpha with icy eyes, John understood. Well bring on this Alpha and the rest of his kind. John could take them any time, any day. He wasn’t going to let them ruin his opportunity at Omega Prime.

“Bring it on,” John growled. He knew the Alphas below couldn’t hear him in his room, yet after his uttered challenge, it almost looked like the dark haired Alpha cocked his head slightly toward his challenge. John could tell this boy would cause him trouble. Still, he wasn’t worried; he meant what he said.

Bring it on.


	4. Fighting for Prizes

John calmly sat in his small wooden desk at Omega Prime, watching the clock slowly click into the position that read eight o’clock. Right now it was 7:58, and John was itching to start his first day at Omega Prime. Next to him were Lestrade and Sebastian and a few other Omegas Lestrade had introduced him too. One of whom was a quiet girl with long brown hair and a timid smile, Molly Hooper. Molly seemed like a great friend to have, and she was quick to complement John on how posh he looked. This complement had made John smile in embarassment; Mycroft had sent him two suitcases filled with expensive garments that John would have never dreamed of wearing in a million years. It was a bit different to have people staring at him and being impressed with him just because of his clothes. While John wanted to send the clothes back to Mycroft and ask for something less expensive for the man, he doubted Mycroft would listen to him.

There was a loud ring as the clock struck eight, and immediately a well dressed man walked into the classroom, staring at the one hundred new Omegas with a combination of anticipation and apprehension.

“Good morning Omega class 204,” he spoke quickly. “I am Mr. Stubbs, the headmaster of Omega Prime and overseer of Omega House. While I’m sure this is going to be a smooth year and we won’t have any trouble, I’d like to go over the rules for Omega Prime and Omega House. First of all, no cell phones allowed in Omega Prime, Omega House, or any immediate area. Second of all, Omega Prime and Omega House are only to house Omegas. No Betas or _Alphas_ are permitted in either buildings. Ever. You are not allowed to visit Alpha Academy or Beta High unless you are taking the exchange program. You are only allowed to populate Alpha House and Beta House with prior permission. Third, any of you who participate in...inappropriate behavior this semester will be asked to leave Omega Prime. Any questions?”

John really wanted to ask what ‘inappropriate behavior’ was, but he figured he should keep his mouth shut. When no one spoke a word, Mr. Stubbs gave a tight-lipped smile and took a deep breath before he spoke again.

“Now...who wants to participate in this year’s exchange program with the Alphas and Betas at Beta High?” Mr. Stubbs said each word like it was poisonous, capable of burning his tongue.

“I will,” John said at once. Although he wasn’t thrilled with the prospect of dealing with Alphas on a regular basis, Mycroft had suggested it to him and he trusted the man. Besides, John knew he could take any Alpha that tried anything inappropriate with him.

“A little quick to volunteer...Watson,” Mr. Stubbs replied as he read the seating chart to find John’s name. “But thank you for your participation. Who’s next?”

John looked around to see who else would be joining him in the exchange program. However, as he looked around the room, no other hands went up. Most of the other Omegas shifted nervously in their seats, not making eye contact with John or Mr. Stubbs. Stunned, John looked at Lestrade, who was biting his lip.

“I volunteer,” a deep voice John knew spoke up. Spinning around, a smile came to John’s lips as he saw Sebastian with his hand raised.

“Oh thank you...Moran,” Mr. Stubbs nodded. “Any others want to speak up before we move to lottery? There are still thirty three seats to be filled.”

“I’ll participate too sir,” Lestrade piped up. When John glanced at him, that small mischievous grin returned on Lestrade’s face.

_Thank you_ , John mouthed. With a quick nod and a wink, Lestrade turned his attention back to the front.

Right before Mr. Stubbs got the lottery out to call out the rest of Omegas that would have to participate, Molly quietly raised her hand and agreed to the exchange too. John and Lestrade gave her encouraging smiles as she smiled back nervously. When she looked away, the two boys shared a glance that held no words but said,

_We’ll protect her._

* * *

 

Beta High was much louder than Omega Prime. As John walked with Sebastian, Lestrade, and Molly into the bigger school, he was overwhelmed by the number of Betas running around the hallways, shouting and laughing and enjoying themselves. Envy spread through John, but he pushed aside as he looked at his new friends. Being an Omega had to have some perks. It just had to.

As they noticed John and the other Omegas walking through Beta High to their designated exchange wing of the school, the Betas were mostly welcoming. In fact, they were downright flirtatious. John received many winks and Molly got a few cat calls. She kindly smiled at the crowd of Betas and moved closer to Lestrade. A few whistles went Sebastian’s way, but the look he gave them deterred any further noises.

“I didn’t think Betas were that attracted to us,” John spoke to Lestrade.

“While they aren’t crazy like Alphas,” Lestrade explained, “Betas do like Omegas a lot. Part of the reason is because they’re always trying to outdo Alphas, so if they can date or even marry an Omega, they deem it as a one up on any Alpha that is potentially attracted to the Omega.”

“Ugh, why do we have to be the attractive ones?” John joked.

“Tell me about it,” Sebastian mumbled.

* * *

John’s first class was Maths, and unfortunately none of his close friends were in the class with him. Still, there were eight other Omegas in his Maths, so the nine of them made their way into the classroom. About one third of the seats in the room were filled when they came in, and John could tell by the wide smiles and excited eyes that these kids were Betas.

“Welcome,” his teacher said brightly. “My name is Ms. Brealey and I’ll be your Maths teacher. Today we’re not doing too much, just introducing ourselves and discussing the class.”

John nodded and sat down in the middle of the room, pulling out a blank notebook and a pencil. He had barely written anything when he received a slight poke to his shoulder. When John peered to his side, he received a wave from a tall and slightly round boy.

“Hi, I’m Mike Stanford,” the boy said enthusiastically.

“John Watson,” John replied with a friendly grin.

“Sorry, I couldn’t help but notice that you had an advanced Biology text book in your bag,” Mike said sheepishly. “Are you in that class?”

“Yeah,” John responded. “I love Biology, specifically medicine. Are you in advanced Biology too?”

“Of course!” Mike’s smile widened, which John didn’t think was possible.

“I want to be a doctor!”

“Me too!” John spoke happily, ecstatic he had made a new friend, a Beta nonetheless. As he looked around the room however, John noticed that one third of the seats were still empty.

“Hey, where are the Alphas?” John asked Mike, whose eyebrows raised in response.

“What do you mean?” Mike replied. “They don’t come until lunch on the first day.”

“Why not?” John pressed, now curious.

“You don’t know?!” Mike spoke in surprise. He looked up to see Ms. Brealey giving the two boys a warning look. In a lower voice, the Mike spoke, “When’s your free period?”

“I have free time every third period,” John replied, remembering his schedule.

“Me too,” Mike nodded seriously. “I’ll explain everything then. You should know anyway, before we go to lunch.”

John quietly thanked Mike and went back to listening about Maths, wondering what the Alphas could possibly be doing right then.

* * *

The next class on John’s schedule was French, where he was excited to find Molly and Sebastian already waiting for him in the room with some other Omegas and Betas. As John once again listened to a summary of the class, this time given by his French teacher Mr. Scott, his eyes wandered to the clock as his mind wandered back to Alphas. When second period was finally over, John hurried to Beta Fields, the grassy area between Beta High and Beta House, where Mike had told him to meet. Sebastian and Lestrade were also in this free, but John told them he would meet up with them later. Quickly he ran to Mike, who was already sitting under a large tree, reading his biology book.

“Lighten up will ya,” John effortlessly joked with his new friend. “We haven’t even had the first class yet and you're memorizing the text book.”

“Aw bugger off,” Mike jabbed back. “And now that you’re here I don’t need to read this, I can tell you all the details about those Alphas you seem to know nothing about.”

“Well tell me!” John pressed.

“Alright alright,” Mike began. “So the reason the Alphas don’t come in the morning of the first day is because they’re picking the Alphas who’ll be in the exchange program.” “

We did that today too,” John cocked an eyebrow, confused. “It only took twenty minutes.”

“Yeah, because I’m assuming they got a lottery bin out and pulled names since not that many Omegas actually want to be a part of exchange,” Mike accurately guessed. “At Alpha Academy, everyone wants to do the exchange program.”

“Really, why?” John asked. When Mike gave him a smirk and a look, John understood that he and the other Omegas were the reason.

“Anyway,” Mike continued, "because everyone at Alpha Academy wants to participate, and they don’t want to leave it up to lottery, the Alphas have a competition, a sort of...tournament at Alpha House. In this tournament, one hundred and twenty Alphas fight for thirty five spots. Those who win the most fights and show the greatest strength, are the ones who get to be in exchange.”

“That’s barbaric,” John hissed. “What, they’re fighting over the chance to interact with Omegas?!”

Mike didn’t have a chance to answer John, because as he opened his mouth, shouts erupted from a far corner of the campus. John, Mike, and other Betas on the fields turned to see the doors of Alpha House open in the distance, and thirty five Alphas pour out onto the main walk that connected their living area to Alpha Academy.

“Those must be the lucky winners,” Mike tried to be sarcastic, but John could hear the fear in his voice. Out of the corner of his eye, John noticed most of the other Betas getting up and heading inside. Refusing to look fearful, John stood his ground as the Alphas came closer. His blood did freeze however, when he saw a familiar face leading the pack. A familiar face with icy eyes.

That were staring directly at him.


	5. Stealing the Show

“We’re gonna be late!” Mike shouted as he and John ran through Beta Fields toward Beta High where the bell was ringing, indicating it was time for lunch.

“It’s not my fault you wanted to show me every tree in bloody Beta Fields to examine their leaves!” John replied as they sprinted closer to the building as the bell rang out again. “I like Biology, but in the medicine area, not plants!”

The two didn’t say another word as they raced into Beta High, pushing past all of the Betas that had already had their food during the normal lunch hour and into the cafeteria, where the exchange program would be getting settled. Pushing the double doors open, John and Mike burst into the room, expecting it to already be full and for everyone (Alphas, Betas, and Omegas alike) to look up and laugh at them.

Fortunately, the Alphas weren’t inside the room yet, and the Omegas had saved John a seat at their table. While Mike was ushered over to his table with the Betas, John waved to his friend as he slid in next to Sebastian and Lestrade.

“You didn’t miss much,” Lestrade filled John in. “We just have to wait for the Alphas to get here before we can go up and get our food.”

“Prepare yourself,” Sebastian interrupted their conversation. “Here they come.”

The double doors on the other side of the lunch room opened with a dramatic whoosh, and with a long, smooth stride, the icy eyed Alpha with dark curls swept into the room, followed by thirty four Alphas that looked almost if not equally intimidating. John did his best not to look too scared, but he couldn’t keep his eyes off those icy eyes. Those eyes soon found his, and as the Alphas walked confidently to their side of the cafeteria near the entrance to the food line, John could feel the tall, fluid Alpha analyzing him with those amazing eyes, scanning every detail.

“Lord they’re scary,” Lestrade whispered. “What do they do, practice being smug pricks?”

A couple Omegas chuckled, but the rest of the room remained silent as they put their things at their tables, then formed a line outside the entrance to the food line.

“Aren’t they supposed to be, I don’t know, louder?” John asked his friends. “More obnoxious?”

“They’re programmed to intimidate,” Sebastian answered. “And right now, when they don’t know many of us, they believe silence and smooth movements will make them look the most powerful. Believe me, as soon as they smell us, they’ll get loud.”

John did know enough about Alphas and Omegas to know the scent connection between them. Betas, being the more common people, didn’t produce strong scents, while Omegas couldn’t smell each other’s scents and likewise with Alphas. Only Alphas could smell Omegas and only Omegas could smell Alphas. And apparently Omega scents were said to drive Alphas wild, especially young Alphas.

Their was mostly silence as each Alpha got their food, saying a brisk ‘thank you’ to the lunch personnel and sitting down in their chairs. The boy with black curly hair sat down at the largest table in that area of the room and at least eight other Alphas sat with him. It was clear that this guy, whoever he was, was considered superior by the other Alphas.

“Most likely that guy won the tournament,” Lestrade observed, knowing who John was looking at. “For the other Alphas to be following him so obediently, he must have really kicked some you know what.”

The Betas were the next group to go up and get their lunches. Since the Alphas had sat at the tables in front of the food line, the Betas had to awkwardly walk by their tables. Most of the Alphas ignored the Betas, while some glared at them in disdain. John watched as the icy eyed boy silently analyzed each Beta, scrutinizing them for seconds before moving on to the next one. A strange mixture of excitement and fear filled John’s stomach as he realized that he would be subject to those eyes and their gaze up close.

Before John knew it, the last Beta was leaving the food line, and the Omegas at his table were hesitantly getting up to get their lunch. Standing up and squaring his shoulders, John smiled at his friends, trying to assure them that everything would be alright. With Sebastian and Lestrade behind him and Molly behind them and in front of everyone else, John slowly but surely strode across the room, doing his best to act casually. When he neared the Alpha tables, he snapped his focus on the food line, refusing to look at any of the Alphas, particularly that one who he knew would be watching him.

But as John took his first step past the Alphas, a collective gasp surged through them. The Alphas heads whipped around to all focus on him, noses flaring as his scent washed over them. John winced as he kept walking, aware of the blatant attention that he was getting and was particularly hating. As he kept moving, he heard low growls of excitement and even small moans. Blushing incredibly, John couldn’t believe this was happening. Why were all the Alphas focusing on him? Would this happen every time he passed by an Alpha? Unable to help himself, as John almost made it past the tables, he searched for the icy eyes. Within seconds he spotted them, and of course they were focused directly on them. Beneath the two icy spears was a small smirk, as the powerful Alpha watched him get his food. However, John found something more frightening in those eyes than in the others. While the other Alphas held phsyical lust for him, John saw something else in the icy spheres.

Excitement, and above all else, desire.

* * *

 

When lunch was over and the bell for fourth period rang, John didn’t bother to wait for his friends. He quickly walked towards the Biology lab, looking straight ahead as the Alphas all watched him like hawks. Some even followed behind him, most likely those who were in Biology with him. Blood rushing to his ears, John wanted to punch something. In that moment, he wished he had never got his nose broken that day, never met Mycroft, never bloody gone to Omega Prime.

“John!” a small voice called out behind him, waking him from his angry thoughts. Soon light footsteps rushed up to him, walking beside him as he neared the Biology lab.

“What is it Molly?” John snapped, aware of his angry tone but unable to help his frustration with his situation from coming through his words.

“I’m so sorry John, I don’t know what happened back there,” Molly replied earnestly. “Alphas are drawn to Omega scents, but I’ve _never_ seen so many Alphas react that extremely just to one Omega.”

This stopped John's thought process in its tracks. He had assumed that all of the Omegas had gone through what he had, but the thought of all of them only interested in _him_...

“They didn’t do that to you?” John asked.

“Well they noticed us,” Molly explained. “But the minute they caught your scent...it was crazy!”

“Great, I'm so glad this is happening to me,” John huffed.

“Don’t worry,” Molly responded, stopping in front of John and making the boy stop angrily walking. “The other Omegas and I are going to do everything possible to stop them from doing anything dangerous. I’ve never heard of this happening before, but whatever is so appealing to them about you, we’ll make sure nothing happens to you. It’s going to be ok.” Molly’s small, warm smile managed to calm John a little bit. Unfortunately it was short lived, because they had made it to the Biology room and soon he and Molly were filing in with the Betas and now, Alphas too.

“Don’t sit down,” the teacher ordered. “I’m assigning seats for lab partners in alphabetical order.” John inwardly groaned. He had heard that some teachers assigned seats and others didn’t, but he really didn’t want to be paired with an Alpha right now.

Speaking of Alphas, one Alpha was standing particularly close to John as the twenty students in the class stood at the front of the room. John did his best to scoot near Molly, but the annoying Alpha just came in closer, a deranged smile on his face that was topped with a strange mass of slicked back black hair. As the teacher began to call out names and didn’t notice the Alpha crowding John against the wall, John grew more panicked. Soon he found he couldn’t breathe, and as he struggled against the wall, all the while Molly was trying to put herself between the Alpha and John, but he just kept pushing her out the way.

“Holmes and Hooper, you two will be lab partners, go to your lab desk,” as the teacher continued to talk, somewhere in John’s frantic mind, he realized that Molly’s name had been called. But all he could focus on was the now bared teeth of the Alpha.

“You smell so good,” the Alpha whispered. Before John could utter a response, a long, pale hand shot out of nowhere, grabbing the Alpha by the shoulder and pulling him away from John forcefully. Where the Alpha’s teeth had been, now John came face to face with black curls, marble skin, and of course, icy eyes.

“Anderson,” the pale Alpha growled. “ _Go sit down_.”

The Alpha called Anderson looked at those icy eyes, and whatever he found in them must have been serious, because he calmed himself down and walked over to his desk with a pout on his face. John let go of a breath he didn’t know he had been holding. He watched as the icy eyes turned their focus on Molly.

“Are you Ms. Hooper?” he spoke, and for the first time John noticed how deep the boy’s voice was. The strong baritone words reverberated through John’s skull.

“Y-yes,” Molly stuttered, eyes wide.

“We should proceed to our desk,” the boy, who must have been Holmes, nodded at the empty table. With a slight nod, Molly hurried past Holmes and John.

The teacher, who had finally become aware of what was happening, waved his hand and spoke,

“Enough talking over there, everyone get to their desks if you’ve been called. The next pair of lab partners is Moran and Moriarty...”


	6. Facing the Wolf

At the sound of his name, Sebastian calmly stepped out from the crowd at the front and looked around to see his partner. John too craned to see who this Moriarty was, surprised when the boy who walked out was barely taller than he was, with short black hair, a quirky (slightly crazy) smile aimed at Sebastian, and dark eyes. With perfect confidence, the boy walked up to Sebastian and introduced himself.

“Jim,” he spoke in a strangely high voice.

“Sebastian,” came the contrastingly gruff reply. “Excellent,” Jim looked to their desk. “Let’s go Seb!”

“Sebastian,” Sebastian hissed but followed Jim to their seats. The teacher called out a few more names before he was at the last desk, and only two boys remained in the front of the room. John looked at the boy remaining, a rather skinny kid whose eyes had deep purple bags under them. Honestly, he looked rather high. Still, John could tell he wasn’t an Alpha, but rather a Beta, and he would take a high Beta than a cocky Alpha.

“Watson and Wiggins, last pair,” the teacher called out. Nodding to the kid, John went and took his seat in the back of the room, thankfully at a desk next to Mike’s. John was also sitting behind Molly, which was a plus, but that meant that he was also sitting behind that mysterious Alpha. As John slid into his desk, he stole a quick look at the back of Holmes’ head, wondering if those icy eyes would turn around and stare at him again.

“Hi,” John turned to Wiggins, who was busy counting the ceiling tiles and trying not to fall over. “My name’s John.” At this, Wiggins straightened himself out slowly and nodded at John.

“They call me the Wig,” came the boy’s slurred reply. Cocking an eyebrow, John stared at the boy, wanting to ask again what to call him but unsure if he would get a better answer. However, it seemed someone else had heard the name and was as suspicious as John.

“No they don’t,” John’s head whipped around as that strong baritone voice rang from in front of them. With a quick turn, the Alpha was facing John’s desk, staring at Wiggins intensely with those icy spheres. Under this new scrutiny, Wiggins flinched, but persisted.

“Well they...they call me Wiggy,” he tried, but Holmes’ brow furrowed at this and the words had not left the Beta’s mouth when Holmes uttered another ‘nope’. Speechless, John watched the exchange, unsure of what to say. How in the world could this Holmes kid know so much about a Beta he had just met?

Wiggins, now staring at Holmes with a mixture of annoyance and fear, looked at his shoes. John looked cautiously from Holmes to Molly, who had now turned around herself, back to Wiggins.

“Bill,” the boy spat, refusing to look up.

“Nice try, Billy,” Holmes smiled smugly, and went to turn around in his chair...until he received a smug reply.

“And what do they call you?” John’s sarcastic question rang out. At this, Holmes froze, muscles tense and fingers tapping on the desk quietly. Patiently waiting, John leaned back in his chair, pleased to have spooked the arrogant Alpha.

The four of them were silent for the rest of class as the teacher explained about certain Biology topics and lab procedures, and before John knew it, he was already leaving. After talking to Mike briefly, John headed to history with Sebastian.

“How’s your lab partner?” John asked as they walked down the long hallway together. There weren’t many people surrounding them thankfully, just a small group of Alphas behind them, who reminded the two of their presence by the occasionally heavy inhaling of breath and moans when they did catch John’s scent.

“Fine, I guess,” Sebastian shrugged his shoulders. “While the teacher was talking, he already knew most of the material. He seems really smart, much smarter than me. I’ll just let him do all the work,” the blonde said with a small smirk and a chuckle. Then, face returning to its serious state, Sebastian questioned,

“How’s your...corner?” Hearing this, John rolled his eyes.

“Honestly, I think my partner is a druggie, but he’s a Beta and he doesn’t have a problem with me, so I’m fine with it,” John explained. “It’s the fact that that Alpha, Holmes, is in front of me. I don’t know how he did it, but he knew my lab partner’s name without the guy introducing himself. Then when I asked him his name, he wouldn’t reply to me.” Sebastian listened intently as they walked, sneaking a quick glance to the group of Alphas behind them.

“I don’t see Holmes,” the blonde reported. “But Jim is there.”

“What are they talking about?” John wondered.

“You, probably,” Sebastian punched John in the arm lightly, “and your crazy scent. You're just too attractive John Watson!” John giggled at this, and as the two entered the room, they laughed like good friends without a care in the world. At that moment, John was enjoying himself, and Sebastian actually was laughing heartily as well.

The blonde was trying to forget about Jim and those deep, dark eyes that were staring directly at him when he had snuck that glance.

* * *

History went fairly well, John thought. Thankfully his teacher, Ms. Pulver, didn’t assign seats, so John could sit next to Sebastian, and Lestrade, who was also in their class. While John noticed that Jim sat behind Sebastian, he didn’t think too much of it. The Alpha barely paid any mind to Sebastian, those dark eyes taking in everything about the room. They were definitely interesting eyes, but John still favored the lighter, icier ones of Holmes.

He would see those next period, when he and a few other Omegas raced into Chemistry, late from History because they had gotten lost in the maze that was Beta High.

“Find a seat anywhere you’d like,” Mr. Andrews spoke kindly. John surveyed the open seats. There was one next to a Beta picking at her nails and looking bored. Passing that one, John spotted his next option, and immediately rejected it. There was an empty chair next to that creepy Alpha, Anderson his name was, and as soon as the Alpha spotted John, a deranged smile crept on his face. Earnestly John spun around the room, trying to find another seat. When he spotted one on at the desk on the other side of Anderson’s desk toward the left of the room, John didn’t even bother to see who was there, grabbing his backpack and shuffling over while he looked down and made sure he didn’t hit anyone in the tightly packed room. Eventually when John landed in his seat, he relaxed and smiled, pleased that he didn’t have to deal with Anderson in a class he already had trouble with, Chemistry.

“Sherlock.”

John had never experienced such a change in emotion as he did that second. He went from completely relaxed to on high alert in an instant, as he jolted upright and looked at his lab partner for the first time. Even though he already knew that a curly mop of black hair would hang above the icy eyes, and that a skinny but strong frame would be beneath the face that held those eyes, John found himself staring at Holmes as Holmes returned the gaze.

“Sherlock,” he spoke again, and John’s eyes widened for an instant. That deep voice would take some getting used to. “You inquired about my name.” The smirk that came with these words shocked John out of his reverie and he replied,

“Most people wouldn’t wait until two periods later to answer a question.” Sherlock didn’t answer this, but smirked as he grabbed a notebook, turning to the first page and dating it. Sitting there dumbfounded at the Alpha’s refusal to give him anything more than a few sentences, John grabbed his own backpack.

It became clear as the class progressed, that Sherlock was extremely gifted at Chemistry. He solved the simple practice problems in seconds, while John struggled with just understanding the basic concepts. Grabbing his head, John tried to calm himself down as the minutes wound down and he had more practice problems to try. His worst nightmare came true when Mr. Andrews called on him for an answer. Stuck without any idea of how to do the problem, John was about to embarrass himself and say he didn’t know the answer when a small slip of paper glided across the table. Opening it carefully so not to alert Mr. Andrews of it, John saw the smoothly written 4.6 grams on the looseleaf. When Mr. Andrews moved on, praising John for his good work, the Omega turned the paper over in his hand, eyeing Sherlock cautiously and mouthing a small but heartfelt,

_Thank you._

* * *

John’s last class was Physical Education. Unfortunately, there was no one to walk with, so he did his best to weave through the many Betas in the non exchange halls he had to walk through to get to the fields, all the while he was aware of Sherlock and a couple Alphas tailing him at a close distance. He risked a few glances backward, but found that Sherlock’s eyes were not trained on him. Instead, the boy was laughing and smirking with his friends, that were all eager for his attention.

_Definitely head Alpha_ , John thought as he quickly pushed open the door onto the fields. When he arrived, he saw Lestrade, Sebastian, Molly, and Mike all waiting for him with other Alphas, Betas, and Omegas. The coach eyed John and the Alphas behind him before introducing himself.

“I’m Mr. Stephens,” he spoke loudly. “I’ll be your physical education teacher. This class will consist of primarily physical games and activities, with an occasional lecture on physical health and wellness. Any questions?”

When no one spoke, Stephens grabbed his whistle and blew into it, effectively focusing the attention of everyone around him.

“Excellent,” he smiled widely. “Today, we’re going to start with a personal favorite of mine, Capture the Flag. There will be three games, Alphas vs. Betas, Omegas vs. Betas, and Alphas vs. Omegas. But first, everyone head to the locker rooms in that building to your right and change into the uniforms in your assigned locker. Let’s go!”

After John had changed into his uniform, he sat on the bench and watched as the twelve Alphas in his class and the twelve Betas took opposite sides of the wide fields. The fields were pretty open, except for two big patches of shrubbery on either side that provided cover for the people hiding the flags. John and others desperately tried to see what the two teams were doing in the shrubbery and where exactly they were hiding it, but no one could see. It would be up to the people on the field to discover the flag location.

The Alpha vs. Beta game went by quickly, and sadly, the Betas were easily defeated. While they all gave it their best effort, they just couldn’t stand up to the Alphas’ speed and strength. As John watched the tagging that was involved in capture the flag turn into people tackling each other, he nudged Lestrade,

“Why isn’t Stephens calling them out?” he asked.

“From what I’ve heard about this guy,” Lestrade explained. “He’s very liberal about physical contact in his sports. A tag is the same as a tackle to him, as long as the person tagged/tackled goes to jail like regular Capture the Flag. Apparently,” and at this Lestrade’s cheeks went a little red, “he doesn’t even stop the Alphas when they tackle the Omegas and drag them to jail.”

“What?!” John half screeched. “That ridiculous!” It was at point that the Alphas grabbed the Betas flag and sprinted back to their side with it. And who had gotten the flag? Of course, it was Sherlock. He and that other Alpha, Jim, had pulled a clever maneuver where Jim had created a diversion while Sherlock sprinted to the shrubbery unnoticed by the Betas.

When it was the Omega’s turn to face the Betas, John had a strategy. He helped his team place their flag up high in the tree and cover it with leaves so it was practically undetectable. Then he assigned two Omegas to cover the shrubbery, while he and the others went on an all out offensive. It took him and his friends longer than the Alphas, but eventually John managed to distract some of the Betas long enough for Sebastian to dive for their flag and sprint to his side with it clutched tightly in his hand. Whether in praise or jest, the Alphas cheered loudly when the Omegas won. Jim especially had a pleased smile on his face, but John and Sebastian did their best to ignore it.

Then the Alpha vs. Omega round was up next. John took all of his Omegas back to the shrubbery and they carefully hid it in a bush with thick foliage. Before they went to their positions, John huddled the Omegas around.

“Alright guys, I know the Alphas are intimidating, but we can do this,” John pressed. “Let’s show those smug gits that there’s a new power in the exchange, and its the Omegas from Omega Prime!” With a cheer, the Omegas positioned themselves and the game began.

Quite pleased as the game went on, John led the charge against the Alphas. Most of the game was a push and pull situation, with Alphas and Omegas running over, getting out, and then getting saved. Knowing that all it would take would be one instant of the Alphas focusing on something else, John was patient. It was a bit difficult, because it seemed his smell was still grabbing their attention. Still, John was excited, thrilled even. The almost battle like atmosphere, the slight fear of being caught when he ran over, and the joy of surviving the Alphas, made John feel alive.

And it was then, when John was feeling truly ready, that he got his chance. A couple of the Alphas were staring at him and sniffing when Sebastian and Lestrade made a double run on the right side. Without missing a beat, John sprinted to the left, managing to skirt the edges so no one noticed him. Diving into the shrubbery, John had a wide smile as he began to dig around, finding the flag on a low branch in a tree.

But as his fingers grabbed the fabric, his victory was short lived. As soon as he had the flag in his grasp, a sudden and violent force knocked into him from the side, causing him to fall to the ground in the shrubbery clump. Half-heartedly, John rolled his eyes and offered the flag up to the Alpha that was on top of him, until John saw ice above him.

“Hello John,” Sherlock smiled, but the grin was more wolflike than friendly. Pinned to the ground by the Alpha, John noticed how sharp Sherlock’s teeth suddenly appeared to be.

“S-Sherlock,” John stammered, trying to get up so he could head over to the jail. He would take jail at the moment rather than against the ground with Sherlock’s gridlock hands on his arms. “Well I guess you got me, I'll go to jail now and you can have the flag back.”

“Why would I want the flag?” Sherlock’s lips formed a smirk as he leaned close to John, so that their chests were touching, and the Alphas face was right above Omega's.

“When I can have _you_.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoy this chapter! Sorry for the late update but I wanted to get all of this in there! Are you surprised by Sherlock? All will be revealed in the next installment!


	7. Staking a Claim

“W-what?” John stammered, barely able to speak. Everything had seemed to have frozen around them, even though John could still hear shouts from the game.

“Confused? I wouldn’t be surprised, I played you quite well without you catching on,” Sherlock’s voice dropped even lower now, nearly making each word a growl.

“What do you mean...have me?” John was struggling now, his body waking up as he realized the full implication of Sherlock’s statement. He tried to move his arms, but Sherlock’s grip on them was like steel.

“Struggling won’t do you any good John,” the smugness in Sherlock’s voice was evident. “Although I do like that fire in you. It’s the first thing about you that caught my attention.”

Too busy trying to free himself, even though it was in vain, John didn’t reply as Sherlock continued.

“Yes, I saw that fire on the first day when I was walking by Omega House,” the Alpha, noticing John’s attempts to flee, pressed himself harder against the Omega “I bet you thought I didn’t see you up in your window, but oh how you were wrong. When I looked up I saw that look in your eye, one that said, ‘Take me Sherlock, I dare you.’”

John was about to protest that that wasn’t what he had been thinking _at all_ when out of nowhere, Sherlock transferred the Omega’s wrists to his one hand and used the other to clamp down on John’s mouth.

“And then I got to _smell_ you John,” Sherlock hissed in his ear. Becoming increasingly distressed, John screamed against the hand and tried to bite it, but Sherlock wouldn’t budge. “Do you have any idea how _delicious_ you smell John?” the Alpha continued, his voice becoming more ravenous by the second. “It’s both a blessing and a curse. You have the most desirable smell I’ve ever experienced, but all the other Alphas want you too. Still, it only adds to the challenge. And didn’t you just gravitate toward me instantly, trying to be all smug and confident in Biology even though you were secretly thankful I had separated you from Anderson. Then in Chemistry when you sat next to me, immediately taking my help and offering me immediate gratitude without a second thought. Oh you’re a challenge John Watson, but I can play you like my violin. This fact alone makes you _extremely_ desirable. If we weren’t in the middle of some stupid physical education game I’d take you right here.”

Hearing this, John paused his struggle. He wasn’t sure if he had heard Sherlock right, but it sounded like the Alpha didn’t intend to do anything too dangerous at the moment. That being said, John didn’t let his guard down for a second. The minute this Alpha let loose just a little, John would bolt.

“Judging by your lack of movement, I assume you are relieved I won’t be having you here,” Sherlock spoke with a smirk. “I’m surprised you have enough mental capacity to worry about that, your Omega hormones should be kicking in any second. Soon you’ll be _begging_ me to take you.”

John stared at Sherlock, now really taken aback. Did this Alpha seriously think that John would want to do all sorts of undesirable things with him? If John didn’t have a strong, pale hand placed firmly over his mouth, he would have laughed. Still, Sherlock’s words unnerved him. So far, Sherlock had played John exactly the way he wanted to. What if Sherlock was right and soon John would feel urges?

His opportunity came when Sherlock lifted his hand, cupping John’s cheek with it as he held his own face centimeters from the Omega’s.

“Perhaps a kiss will get you in the right Omega mindset,” came the boy’s dark words. John, worried that this might do the trick, knew he didn’t have long. As Sherlock descended onto him John used all his strength and heaved. With a rough jolt, the Alpha was flipped off of him, landing onto the asphalt next to him with a loud thud. Not missing a beat, John pulled himself up, grabbing the flag when one of Sherlock’s hands clamped down on his ankle.

“Why you little...” Sherlock hissed. “How did you have the strength to resist me? It’s not possible, your Omega instincts should have made you unable to fight me and my Alpha co-

At this John did what any sensible Omega would do after being told that they would become someone’s sex toy because of their instincts...he kicked Sherlock right between the legs. The Alpha swore and let go of John as he writhed in pain, and once he was free John sped off, flag in his hand.

“Omega instincts my ass!” John shouted as he jumped out of the shrubbery and back into the open. Immediately taking in his surroundings, John found a path free of any Alphas and made a beeline for it. It wasn’t long before the other Alphas noticed him however, and John began to sweat as they raced toward him. If he was a bit faster, John wouldn’t have worried at all, for he was nearing his side and fast. He could see Lestrade and Sebastian waiting for him on his side, screaming and cheering for him to move it. But then he saw Sebastian’s eyes widen as the boy screamed,

“Watch out John, Jim’s right behind you!” John risked a glance behind him to see Jim practically flying toward him. How the kid was able to move that fast, John didn’t know, but what the Omega did know was that now it was a race. Would he be able to make it before Jim caught up to him? Pouring all his strength into his legs, John sprinted faster, doing his best to ignore Jim’s footsteps getting closer and closer.

“John!”

Sebastian’s shout was all John needed to know that Jim was about to tag him. But he’d be damned if he didn’t go down fighting. Using all his last reserves John jumped into the air, hoping to jump far and fast enough to reach his side before Jim could grab him. For that split second that John was flying across the blacktop, he idly wondered if Sherlock had gotten up at this point. John hoped he had; he hoped those icy eyes were taking in John’s victory.

Or almost victory. Just as John was about to fall, he felt someone latch on top of him.

“Not so fast Johnny boy!” Jim’s high pitched words rang in John’s ears as the two came colliding down onto the ground. When he hit the asphalt, John did his best to bounce up in an attempt to throw Jim off, but the boy stayed latched onto him as the skidded to a halt. For a moment, silence filled the arena as everyone looked with anticipation at the two boys.

Then the Omegas began to cheer.

Lestrade quickly rushed over, pulling John out from under Jim and hoisting his fellow Omega onto his shoulders with a few others Omegas. John was vaguely aware of the cheering from the Betas in the stands, but he was more focused on the Omegas surrounding him, all elated smiles and bright eyes.

“You did it mate!” Lestrade shouted from beneath him. “You got their flag!”

Mr. Stevens was now running over, declaring the match a tie, and ordering John’s friends to put him back on the ground. It didn’t matter to them though, John had gotten the flag to them and that was all there was to it.

* * *

Hours later, after John and the other Omegas had triumphantly headed back to Omega house to share the exciting news of their first day with the non exchange members of their house, the blonde haired boy was sitting in his room with Sebastian recounting his unseen experience with Sherlock in the shrubbery.

“Wow,” Sebastian spoke after listening to his roommate. “That Sherlock kid really has it in for you.”

“Yeah,” John replied. “And the crazy thing is, as he’s going on about how he’s played me and how he cant wait to do whatever he wants with me, he then expects me to be thrilled about it.”

At this, Sebastian didn’t speak, looking out the window and avoiding John’s gaze.

“What?” John asked. “Is there something I don’t know?”

“Well John,” Sebastian still wouldn’t look at John as he slowly spoke. “It is a little surprising. Most Omegas...when an Alpha has them like that...tend to give in.”

Stunned, John moved toward Sebastian, trying to meet his roommate’s gaze.

“Give in? Because of their biology?” John sat on Sebastian’s bed, staring at the other blonde as the boy responded.

“Yes John,” he explained, closing his eyes as if the words burned his tongue and made him wince in pain. “Omegas, when they find an Alpha that is attracted to them, tend to be overcome by their biological impulse to please said Alpha. And that means, well, submitting to them.”

* * *

As John and Sebastian discussed Alpha and Omega dynamics, there was another discussion going on, this one in the main hall at Alpha House. All of the Alphas were gathered together in front of a huge wall that had every Omega’s school picture taped to it in neat rows.

“I’ve called you all here,” Sherlock’s deep, booming voice rang out over the crowd, “so that we can begin the claiming of the Omegas. In the coming weeks here, you are more than likely to find your Omega at this school, like the Alphas who have walked these halls before you have. The Omegas have been instructed that they cannot mate with us until second semester. Usually Alphas have honored this and have controlled themselves to wait to take their Omegas. But due to recent events, I, as Head Alpha, am lifting this rule. We need to remind those Omegas that we are in charge, and that they _will_ respect us and obey us. So anyone who wants to claim an Omega may put their hand in the black ink we have laid on the table next to this wall and then mark their desired Omega with a handprint. Any Alphas that want the same Omega will have to fight for the chance to place their handprint on the Omega's picture. Once a handprint is on an Omega, you are not to seek that Omega unless the handprint belongs to you. Is that understood?”

When all the Alphas nodded their heads, Sherlock smashed his hand into the ink and raised it so that all the Alphas could see.

“And I,” Sherlock’s voice boomed louder now as he ushered out the next words as a threat, a challenge, and a promise, “as Head Alpha who doesn’t need to fight for their mate, will choose my Omega now.” With a loud smack, Sherlock stamped his hand over John Watson’s smiling face. “John Watson is _mine_.”


	8. Sharing a Kiss

“He’s a complete _arsehole_ Mycroft!”

John was sitting in his room the next morning, on the phone that Mycroft had given him so that the two of them could talk. The Omega hadn’t planned on using the phone on the second day of school, but he had already ranted enough about Sherlock and the rest of the bloody Alphas to his friends and he didn’t want to annoy them.

“Calm down John,” Mycroft insisted. “I’m sure this Alpha doesn’t mean any harm.”

“Like hell he does,” John grumbled as he packed up his book bag for the day. “He pins me to the ground, gives me a lecture about how he’s played me, and then expects me to just follow him around like a dog and do whatever he wants.”

“He just has to learn that you’re a bit stronger of an Omega than he’s used to,” Mycroft offered. John sighed as he listened to his older friend. This must be somewhat hard for Mycroft, being an Alpha himself, but John was complaining about Alphas in general, just that bloody pale Alpha with those damn icy eyes.

“Oh he’ll learn alright,” John spoke resolutely. “He might be a bloody genius, he might be Head Alpha, but I’m not letting him get to me without a fight!”

At this Mycroft paused for a moment, and John began to worry he had gone to far and had annoyed his friend. But then the man cleared his throat and replied,

“Yes, well, you do that John, try not to turn Omega Prime and the other schools upside down in the process alright?” 

Smiling, John gave an affirmative yes as he climbed off his bed and grabbed his pack. He only had a few more minutes before he would have to leave for school, so he told Mycroft he would get in touch soon.

“Oh one more thing,” Mycroft mentioned as John was about to hang up. “What are your plans for long weekend?”

To be honest, John hadn’t given much thought to long weekend. It was a stretch of four days off from school that took place in roughly two weeks, and during these days students could leave the grounds and go home. While John wouldn’t mind seeing Mrs. Hudson again, he didn’t have any desire to stay at the orphanage. What he would probably end up doing would just be staying here, like some elected to do.

“Nothing much,” was John’s response after thinking all this.

“Would you like to spend one of the days with me?” Mycroft asked. “Your doctor, Dr. Martin, called me and he’d like to have a chat about some interesting results in your blood work that just came back. Then maybe we could go to the shops and get you some more clothes. The ones I left in your pack should provide you with enough choices for the first semester but you can never have enough, right?”

“Oh Mycroft I could never ask you again to-

“Nonsense, it’s settled,” Mycroft interrupted John’s attempt to resist the shopping splurge. “I have to go John, but I’ll see you in a few weeks.” And before John could utter another protest, Mycroft had hung up. Sighing, the Omega headed out the door, wondering what lay in store for him today at Omega Prime.

* * *

“I’m walking to school Mycroft, this had better be important,” Sherlock’s voice growled into his phone as he stalked toward Alpha Academy with Jim and a few other Alphas at his side. Normally students weren’t supposed to have phones at school, but having a brother running the British government allowed Sherlock to pull a few strings. 

“Just checking in with my little brother,” Mycroft replied in a sicky sweet tone. “How was your first day?”

“Grand, the one Omega that interests me also seems resistant to his basic biology,” Sherlock snapped sarcastically. “It’s just fantastic dealing with him and the other Omegas who think they run things now.”

“Hm, well perhaps you should show him just how...empowered you can be,” Mycroft’s dangerous tone made Sherlock narrow his eyes. 

“What do you have in mind?” the boy lowered his voice so only Jim could hear, the small boy smirking darkly as he heard quips of the conversation. Sherlock knew Jim was equally as interested, for the Omega he enjoyed, Sebastian, was almost as resistant as John.

“He might ignore his biology Sherlock,” Mycroft explained. “But show him that he can’t ignore _yours._ ” At this, Sherlock’s mind began to turn. He had been relying on John’s Omega urges, but he did have physical aspects that would attract Alphas, Betas, Omegas, anyone really. 

“Very well Mycroft,” Sherlock finally responded. “I’ll text you later.”

As Sherlock put the phone in his bag, he received a poke on the shoulder from Jim, who was looking him with a dark grin.

“So Sherlock, what should we do about those unruly Omegas?”

* * *

John’s first two periods went fairly smoothly, Sherlock and most of the other annoying Alphas weren’t in his classes. Most of them. The short dark haired Alpha, Jim Moriarty, was in his maths class, and the way the Alpha was grinning at him throughout class made John squirm with apprehension. He knew that Jim knew something about Sherlock that John didn’t, and it bothered John to no end thinking about what Sherlock was doing at this instant, what he would do later in the day when the two had classes together. 

It was in third period that things began to spin out of control. John was walking with Sebastian and Lestrade to Beta Fields to hang out with Mike and a few others when he and the others froze just in front of the exit to the school. The Omega’s lips curled up into a growl when he saw bloody Sherlock Holmes, and at least nine other Alphas lounging around the field. Now John was all for standing up to Sherlock and his pack, but when there were even numbers. As it stood, there were three Omegas, ten Alphas, and a bunch of Betas that wouldn’t do much good if a fight broke out. 

But it was too late, the Alphas had already spotted the trio, and when John and his friends tried to turn around, they saw that at the end of the hallway they had come from, Jim Moriarty was standing cockily with two more Alphas. 

“Shit,” Sebastian cursed. John shared the feeling. With a sick feeling in his chest, John pushed open the door leading to Beta Fields and led his friends to their potential doom. With each step John became more anxious, for the Alphas were approaching him and his friends very slowly, circling them so that they had them surrounded. Anxiously John looked around for Mike, who he found cowering at the edge of the fields with at least fifty Betas. Despite his disappointment as Mike’s fear, John couldn’t really blame the guy. 

The Omega was snapped out of this thoughts when Lestrade nudged him. Looking around, John saw that he, Lestrade, and Sebastian were completely surrounded, and that a familiar, smug Alpha was approaching them. Taking a deep breath, John stepped away from the other two, hoping that maybe the Alphas would leave them alone if he offered himself up.

“John Watson,” Sherlock smiled his wolflike grin as he stepped closer to John, lessening the gap between them. 

“Sherlock,” John hissed. “I didn’t know you were that desperate that you needed to outnumber me and my friends this badly. Doesn’t look too good for the Alpha name does it?” 

“Outnumber? Oh John, my friends are just...interested in your colleagues and yourself,” Sherlock’s eyes sparked to life, reacting to fire in John’s own eyes. Before John could utter another word, Sherlock’s hand had shot out, grabbing John by the wrist and pulling the Omega into his chest violently. John didn’t even have time to breathe before Sherlock’s face was suddenly in front of him, and there was pressure on his lips. With a sudden shock, John realized that the bloody Alpha was kissing him. For a moment the blonde was frozen as Sherlock moved their lips together, running over John’s lips with his greedy tongue. John seriously contemplated opening his mouth, and when he wondered if this was an Omega urge, he shook the thought aside. As reality set in, John realized that this was just a normal physical urge, because Sherlock had a damn talented tongue. 

Well screw his talented tongue.

With a violent shove, John separated himself from the Alpha who was now grinning smugly. John’s whole body was overcome with rage as Sherlock licked his lips, eyes filled with delight. 

“And I was interested as well,” he continued, his voice barely breathy. “Interested to see if you are indeed as delicious to taste as you are to smell. And my my John, you don’t disappoint.”

“Piss off,” John hissed, barely able to stop himself from punching the pale Alpha and forcing himself to think about the consequences if he did just that so that he could keep himself in check. No doubt he would get in trouble with the school and at the present time, he would need as many allies in the school as he could find. Not speaking another word, John grabbed Lestrade and Sebastian and pushed past Sherlock. But it seemed the Alpha wasn’t finished with him yet.

“Dilated pupils, elevated pulse, it seems you enjoyed that kiss as much as I did John,” Sherlock called out. “Of course one wouldn’t even need to look at those signs, the blush in your cheeks says it all.”  


	9. Breaking the Rules

 

“Of course, one wouldn’t even need to look at those signs, the blush in your cheeks says it all.”

John was already seething before Sherlock called out these words, but hearing the smug comment, the Omega whirled around and yelled back the only thing he could think of as a response that he knew would get a rise out of Sherlock,

“Well then I guess your kiss was tame compared to the ones I’ve gotten from Betas since all I did for you was blush!” 

If words were physical entities, John was pretty sure his last ones would have punched Sherlock right in the gut. The expression of pure anger and shock that crossed the boy’s  face made it seem like he had just been assaulted. For a few seconds, John’s mind was racing, waiting for the Alpha to hiss back another stuck up comment. However all Sherlock and the other Alphas did was stare at John, and after a moment those icy eyes began to instill a bit of fear into John. Fearing he had really set Sherlock off, John decided to just leave and let everyone calm down. After turning around, John quickly paced over to Mike and the other Betas with Lestrade and Sebastian, who were equally aghast. 

“That, was bloody amazing,” Lestrade whispered awestruck. “You got the best of him mate!”

“Nicely played,” Sebastian agreed with a hesitant smile. John thanked his friends, happy to have them here keeping him stable when all he wanted to do was go and hide somewhere. He hated attracting attention but it seemed that was all he had done since he gotten to Omega Prime. 

In reality, John had only kissed one Beta before, a girl named Mary who went to Central with him. They had indeed shagged, but it was a one time thing, during that time John was coming to terms with the fact that he was gay and a month later Mary moved away from London and Central anyway. 

“John!” 

Mike’s greeting snapped John out of his thoughts about Mary, and the blonde did his best to smile warmly upon seeing his Beta friend.

“Well done mate, what did I tell you boys?” Mike looked over to the other Betas around him, mostly guys. “Didn’t I tell you that this guy was gonna change everything for us?”

John recoiled at the word _us_ but did his best not to show it. While he knew Mike and the other Betas were treated pretty badly by the Alphas and by society, none of them had any idea of what being an Omega was like. 

“Show them damn Alphas who’s boss,” John recognized the slurred words from his Biology partner Billy. Lestrade and Sebastian watched the Betas carefully, and John knew that they felt the same as he did. Sure, he and the Omegas weren’t backing down to the Alphas, but they weren’t interested in picking a fight. These Betas however...John wasn’t so sure. 

“Ah well,” Mike spoke, breaking the intense mood. “Let’s do a bit of studying shall we? We can’t all be making out during free period.” With a wink, Mike ushered John and his friends to join them.

As they began to walk however, Sebastian finally let loose a groan he had been keeping in. John did a double take towards his blonde friend, until realizing that Sebastian’s lower arm was red and beginning to bruise. 

“What the hell?” John stopped and turned fully to the other Omega, who looked away as John took the arm in his hands.

“It’s nothing John, don’t worry about it,” Sebastian mumbled, but John was having none of it.

“Sebastian you’re _injured_ ,” the Omega hissed. “Who did this? Was it Sherlock?”

“No John,” Lestrade piped up, shaking his head. “When Sherlock kissed you, we...we tried to step in and separate you but...” as Lestrade’s voice trailed off, John looked down to see the boy’s arm also sporting small red and blue spots.

“But we were blocked,” Sebastian finished. Turning his head from Sebastian to Lestrade, John glanced back towards the Alphas, who were still watching him and his friends. First John looked at Sherlock, but somehow he knew that it wasn’t the bloody prick who had done this. They had been too busy...snogging. 

But immediately behind Sherlock was that short, dark haired boy, who was grinning like a madman. 

“Moriarty,” John hissed, his eyes narrowing as he glared at the Alphas.

“John, don’t,” Sebastian suddenly pulled John’s face in the opposite direction toward his own. “Don’t let it get to you. Lestrade and I will be fine.”

“If they hurt you again I swear to God-

“If they try to do anything like this again, I’ll use my slingshot on them,” Sebastian interrupted them with a wry smile. “Now come on, I have to get some French done.”

Very hesitantly, John backed down, and together the three Omegas sat with some of the Betas. There were several growls and groans that came from the Alphas, whom were repulsed by the idea of Omegas choosing to associate with Betas over themselves. John was glad it got them so upset; on second thought, maybe he was looking to pick a fight...with a specific icy eyed Alpha. 

What John didn’t see was Lestrade looking worriedly at Sebastian, who was doing his best not to panic. 

For when Jim had grabbed his and Lestrade’s arm, the dark haired Alpha had whispered into Sebastian’s ear,

“You’re next Sebby.”

* * *

“So,” Lestrade spoke to him as they were packing up, “you like Betas then?” 

At this strange question, John turned to his friend, who grinned sheepishly.

“At this point I don’t know who I like, my biology seems to be out of whack. Why do you ask though?” was John’s reply as he cocked an eyebrow.

“Well you don’t see that many Beta Omega pairs in society, that’s all,” Lestrade explained as they all got up and began to walk towards the cafeteria. Thankfully the Alphas had gone inside, so it was just their little group inhabiting Beta fields. “In fact,” Lestrade stared at John intently now, “the only Beta Omega couple I’ve known was my parents.”

“ _Your_ parents are a Beta Omega couple?” John’s eyes widened at this. He had wondered why Lestrade was such an expert on the subject of Betas and Omegas. It just was very surprising to hear of an Omega choosing a Beta.

“How else did you think I had a Beta for a sister?” Lestrade shrugged. “Betas and Omegas can only produce Betas and Omegas for children, and they’re the only pairing that can do this. Alphas and Omegas only produce other Alphas and Omegas, Betas and Betas only produce Betas, and Alphas and Betas only produce Betas.”

“What about Alphas and Alphas or Omegas and Omegas?” John wondered. 

“Alphas and Alphas and Omegas and Omegas don’t happen,” Lestrade explaned. “Two Alphas together would most likely be viciously fighting, and two Omegas...well I suppose it would be alright. But it’s biologically programmed into Omegas to have children and since Omegas can’t reproduce together...it would cause some tension.” 

“Well you know what I think of biological programming,” John said with a smirk. “But what about two Alphas?” he pressed. “Could they have kids...you know, if they could tolerate each other?” 

“I suppose so,” Lestrade shrugged again. “It would have to be a male and female Alpha though, because otherwise there would be no uterus for the baby to grow in. But that would never happen, Alphas just don’t like each other that way. They can’t like each other that way.”

John nodded, pleased he knew a bit more about the dynamics between everyone. It still felt like he was playing catch up sometimes, but he was glad he had someone like Lestrade to help him out. 

“So your parents are happy then, as a Beta Omega couple?” John asked. At this, Lestrade’s usual smile faltered, and the Omega’s face fell.

“They were,” came the reply, but John could tell instantly that Lestrade’s mood had severely dampened. 

“Hey, we don’t have to talk about it here,” John comforted his friend. “Let’s wait until later ok, back at Omega House.” Hearing this, Lestrade nodded and a small smile returned to his face.

“Thanks John. Now let’s go eat!”

* * *

When John and his friends got back to the cafeteria, they found most of their classmates already seated. Nodding to Mike and the other Betas, John went over to the Omega’s table with Lestrade and Sebastian. He did his best not to look over at the Alpha table, but he still found his eyes being drawn into those icy ones, that were looking at him with a mixture of victory and challenge. They seemed to say,

_Go ahead John, try to fight it. Try to fight me. You know you won’t win._

Clenching his fists, John slid down to sit with the other Omegas.

“How was the rest of your morning?” Molly, who was sitting next to him, asked cordially. With a huff, John shook his head. Lestrade, who was sitting across from them with Sebastian, spoke up.

“Well Sherlock kissed him, he pissed off Sherlock by denouncing Alphas, and then I did some Maths,” with a wink, Lestrade smiled at Molly, who returned the smile and then put her arm around John comfortingly.

“Don’t worry John, those Alphas will leave you alone soon enough,” she spoke confidently. Sighing, John smiled at Molly and did his best to believe her.

Then the Alphas rose from their seats.

With as much boldness as he could muster, John watched all of the Alphas get their food just like yesterday and then return to their table. Once all of the cocky Alphas had taken their seats, Mike and his friends slowly rose from their table.

And John suddenly had an idea. 

“Get up,” the Omega suddenly spoke to his table. “Get up guys, come on.” Slowly, with much coercion, the Omega table rose simultaneously. With his friends staring at him in confusion, John got up and walked from his table out into the center lane where the food line started, beckoning Mike to come up. Very _very_ cautiously, Mike and the other Betas slowly walked up to where John was standing. They were watching with fear as the Alphas began to growl in their seats, muscles tensing and faces scrunching in anger as John was quickly surrounded by Betas. 

Now looking over to his fellow Omegas, John urged them forward as well. At first it seemed like the Omegas weren’t going to follow him, but then Sebastian and Lestrade joined him in line with the Betas, and Molly led the others into the crowd with them. Soon the food line was a random mixture of Betas and Omegas, mismatched and awkward while they walked by the Alphas who were steaming. John was secretly pleased to see Sherlock’s icy spheres alive with rage.

As soon as some of the Betas and Omegas had gotten their food, John put his next step into motion. When the two groups began to separate, John called their attention to several large tables toward the middle of the room. Looking at Mike, John nodded his head and grabbed a chair, pulling it out and sitting down confidently. A few moments later, the chair next to him was scraped away from the table, and Mike was sitting next to him, staring at him.

“I sure hope you know what you’re doing John,” Mike whispered. “Betas and Omegas have _never_ sat together. It’s always been the three groups separated or Alphas and Omegas sitting together.”  

As more Betas and Omegas began to join John and Mike at their table or at the tables surrounding them, John smiled at his friend. He watched as Lestrade sat at their table with a Beta he believed was called Sally, Molly sitting with a Beta they had met in French named Sarah, and Sebastian sharing space with Billy. With his own smug grin, John eyed Sherlock, who looked like he was about to break the table he and the other Alphas were sitting at, and spoke,

“Well I guess it’s time to break the rules Mike.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so I threw in some rules of my version of Omega verse in this chapter, and I'm gonna sum them up really quick. This is going off the idea that babies still need uteruses to grow in and Alpha Females, Beta Females, and Omegas are the only people that have them.
> 
> Alpha-Alpha: relationship never happens so no known offspring have been found  
> Alpha-Beta: can have Betas, couple has to be male-female to produce offspring  
> Alpha-Omega: can have Alphas and Omegas, can produce offspring no matter what gender  
> Beta-Beta: can have Betas, couple has to be male-female to produce offspring  
> Beta-Omega: can have Betas and Omegas (Omegas are very rarely born to couples like this), couple can produce offspring no matter what gender  
> Omega-Omega: it was been found that they can't have offspring
> 
> Alrighty so that's it for now, I'll let you guys know more rules at the story moves forward. So what pairing do you think John's parents were??? You'll find out next chappie!


	10. Dreaming of Darkness

John woke with a start, breath catching in his throat as he jolted awake. He had been having a nightmare, about what he couldn’t remember, but it had scared him quite badly. Sitting in bed, John ran his hands through his hair, looking over to Sebastian’s bed. The blonde wasn’t in the room however, his bed was flat.

_He must be taking one of his midnight walks,_ John thought to himself. Over the past weeks John had learned of Sebastian’s strange sleeping habits, and how sometimes his roommate would get up in the middle of the night and do a lap or two around Omega House. To be fair, Sebastian had a lot to think about. For the last couple of days, Jim had been hounding the Omega, following him around all the time and trying on multiple occasions to corner Sebastian. John could only hope that Sebastian managed to avoid Jim’s advances until first semester was over. They hadn’t even reached the halfway mark and already Omega’s were being ‘claimed’ by Alphas. It made John nervous, disgusted, and disturbingly excited that he had been the first one claimed. 

“John.”

The Omega’s head snapped around, every muscle in his body tensing and every nerve suddenly firing on full throttle as he recognized the deep voice echoing throughout his room. He had assumed he had woken up because of the nightmare, but he hadn’t _realized_ he had woken up because Sherlock bloody Holmes was in his room. 

Emerging from the shadows of the room, Sherlock peered at John with those cold, icy spheres that the Omega had grown to hate and even like a little. What turned John to ice was that those spheres held something John had seen the first time he had passed Sherlock in the lunchroom.

Hunger.

“S-Sherlock,” John stammered, pushing himself to the end of his bed farther away from Sherlock. “Stay away from me, g-get out of my room.”

“Or what?” came Sherlock’s deep growl, as he took a long step towards John’s bed. A lump of fear was forming in John’s throat, and he suddenly realized he was having a hard time catching his breath. 

“You’ll call your Omega friends?” the Alpha pressed, baring his teeth now as he hissed through them. “Or your Beta mates? They won’t come for you John, not tonight. Tonight it’s _you_ , and _me_.”

“I’m begging you Sherlock,” John realized how pathetic he sounded, but as Sherlock took another step forward, he discovered he didn’t really care. While John knew he had a shot at beating the Alpha, he didn’t want to risk it by fighting with the boy. If Sherlock got John underneath him...

“Begging me to what, John?” Sherlock grinned now, his wolflike smile as he took another step, right next to John’s bed. “To stop? Or...”

Sherlock slowly got on the bed, crawling up to John on all fours like a hunter stalking its prey. His eyes were wild now, filled with hunger and desire and despite how much John wanted to, he couldn’t look away from those icy spheres.

“To keep going.”

* * *

“NO!” John threw himself out of bed, this time landing on the ground with a sickening thud. His heart was pounding out of his chest, and his mind was racing, but as John slowly moved from his position on the hard floor, he breathed a sigh of relief. He had only been dreaming. 

“John,” Sebastian spoke, concerned as he quickly got out of bed and ran to aid his friend. “What happened?”

“Bad dream,” John explained. “ _Very_ bad dream.”

“Oh brother,” Sebastian sighed as he helped John off the floor. “Not exactly the best way to start long weekend, is it?”

“Nightmares don’t usually produce happy vacations, but hopefully heading down to London with Lestrade and Mycroft will do the trick,” John shrugged as he sat on his bed, trying to calm down. Little streams of light flickered through the blinds on the windows, and when John looked at the time, he saw that it was six o’clock, two and a half hours before he and Lestrade were to meet Mycroft’s driver outside Omega House. John was secretly thankful that Lestrade was heading to the city with him. When the other Omega had asked if he could hitch a ride with John into the city so that he could do some shopping, John had been more than grateful, and Mycroft had grudgingly agreed. Lestrade wouldn’t be spending the entire day with them, just the rides to and from Omega House and dinner. Still, it was better than spending the entire day with Mycroft. While John trusted the man, there was still something unnerving about the Alpha. 

“What are you doing for long weekend?” John asked, trying to think of something besides Sherlock’s icy eyes and razor sharp smile that kept popping up inside his head, refusing to give him peace.

“Heading back to my folks house in a little town not too far from here,” Sebastian replied. “They’re picking me up from Omega Prime around noon.”

“Sounds good mate,” John smiled, and grabbing a few things in his room, began to pack a small bag he would need for the day. There was no chance he would be able to fall back asleep anyway, and after that dream, John was pretty sure he didn’t want to.

* * *

“Are you sure Mycroft’s ok with this?” Lestrade played with his jacket nervously as they waited outside Omega House for Mycroft’s car. He had been nervous all morning, apparently worried about what the Alpha might think of him.

“You’ll be fine Lestrade, Mycroft’s pretty cool,” John comforted his friend. “He and I have to go see my doctor, and then once we’re done with that we’ll pick you up and head over to dinner. And I think Mycroft said he was bringing his little brother, so how bad can that be if we have a little tyke there with us?”

“I guess you’re right,” Lestrade took a deep breath just as a sleek black car pulled around the corner. “Let’s go then.”

The ride to London didn’t feel that long, and as the car drove into the city John had called home for long, a small smile formed on his face. In the city, he didn’t feel like an Omega anymore. He just felt like John. While they passed by several shops and Lestrade ran over his list of supplies, John couldn’t help but let his thoughts slip to Sherlock. Besides the dream, John had barely had any trouble with Sherlock over the past couple weeks. After the kiss, Sherlock stayed somewhat away from John and the Betas he hung out with, although John could tell that Sherlock was just biding his time, waiting for the right opportunity.

What scared John was that he was actually, slightly, looking forward to when Sherlock made his next move.

“Here we are,” the driver’s voice interrupted John’s thoughts. “This is your stop John, your doctor is right inside. Greg Lestrade, I will pick you up back here later today and we will head to Genizi’s.”

Upon hearing the name of the restaurant, John realized that that was the very same restaurant he and Mycroft went to the first day that they met. As he got out of the car, John squared his shoulders and gave Lestrade a wave. He was about to head in when he received a *ping* from his pocket. Quickly grabbing his phone, John saw a text message from a new number that read.

**Hey mate, it’s Mike! U said you’d be in London over long weekend, want 2 hangout?**

 

Typing a reply and sliding his phone back into his pocket, John pushed open the doors to his doctor’s office, ready to hear what news was waiting for him.

**Can’t today mate, going to doctor’s and then Genizi’s, but tomorrow for sure!**

* * *

“Well John, it’s good to see you again, this time with a fully healed nose!” Dr. Martin said cheerfully as he came into the room where Mycroft and John were sitting quietly. Upon seeing Dr. Martin, Mycroft stood and offered his hand seriously as he spoke,

“We’re glad to see you Dr. Martin.”

“Alright,” the doctor sat on his chair and began to look John up and down as he wrote on his clipboard. “Let’s see, nose is healed, Omega development is coming along nicely, smell is...” 

At this Dr. Martin paused to sniff John, and after inhaling a few times, smiled a bit too widely and continued to write on his clip board. After what seemed like forever, he finally put it down on the desk and hesitantly faced John and Mycroft.

“John,” Dr. Martin began, and John recognized that tone immediately. It was the same one his doctor had used many months ago when he had told John that he was an Omega. This tone made John tense, ready for more earth-shattering news that would alter his life forever. 

“After taking a closer look at your blood work, we found something interesting about the structure of your DNA,” his doctor explained, and very carefully slid out a picture of what seemed to be a DNA sequence from John’s blood. Scooting closer to Dr. Martin as the man held it out for both he and Mycroft to see, John looked at the little lines and dots, wondering what sort of secrets they were revealing now.

“What did you find?” Mycroft asked once he had glanced at the picture of John’s DNA.

“Well, John’s body type is definitely Omega,” Dr. Martin explained, now saying his words very slowly and very hesitantly. “But his blood sequence...resembles an Alpha’s blood more than an Omega’s.”

“What does this mean?” for once, Mycroft’s usually calm features experienced a wave of shock.

“He carries the Alpha gene in his bloodstream, a gene that can only be passed down by...by two Alphas,” Dr. Martin continued. “It means all sorts of things. His smell is ten times stronger and more appealing to Alphas, he doesn’t have normal biological urges other Omegas do so he won’t go into heat unless it’s induced and...”

“And what?” Mycroft’s voice was suddenly raised now, as the main stood John watched from his chair, still too stunned to speak. “Are you telling me he won’t take an Alpha as a mate? Is that the next shocking reveal?”

“Oh no sir,” Dr. Martin answered fervently. “While John won’t be attracted to many Alphas like regular Omegas are, when he does find the one Alpha that he’s destined to be with, he will experience his Omega urges. Only like his smell, they’ll be at least ten times stronger.”

_Begging me to what, John? To stop, or to keep going?_

John screamed when he realized what his answer was. 

 


	11. Setting the Trap

“John, you have to stop moping around sooner or later, and I would prefer sooner. We’re almost at Genizi’s where my little brother and your friend are waiting”

Mycroft’s clipped words rang through John’s ears, but the Omega wasn’t the least bit interested in discussing his current predicament with his friend. Ever since the doctor’s visit, John’s mind had been at war with itself, trying to come to terms with the fact that once again, there was something mindbendingly, annoyingly special about him. This time however, no one had any clue what to do about it, because what he was...never happened. 

 _Dr. Martin_ had said that an Alpha gene in the blood of an Omega was impossible without two Alphas fostering the child. _Lestrade_ had said that it was impossible for two Alphas to be in a relationship without ripping each other’s throats out. John sighed as he tried to imagine his parents, two confident, perhaps arrogant, people like Sherlock trying to raise a child together. No wonder they had gotten rid of him, he was a freak of nature.

“ _John_ ,” Mycroft’s suddenly harsh tone surprised John into looking up at the man who was sitting across from him in the car. The Alpha’s displeased smirk had turned into a full on frown, which for Mycroft meant that he was thoroughly angered.

“I don’t know what this means for you, and I am very sorry for that,” the man spoke briskly. “Usually I am knowledgable on the subject at hand and able to provide help based on my knowledge. There are no documented children of two Alphas in the government’s records. What you do, how you live your life, will set the precedent for those after you who have your...condition.”

“A condition?” John hissed back, even though he knew Mycroft was trying to placate him. “I have to go back to Omega Prime and deal with every Alpha looking at me like I’m a piece of meat. Not to mention this one jerk, Sherlock Holmes, _god_ he’ll find out about this, somehow he’ll deduce it out of me that I’m not normal. How am I supposed to deal with him Mycroft, the stupid Alpha won’t leave me alone? And now I’m not sure I want him to. His bloody antics have grown on me. I might be able to tolerate him soon and then he’ll take the opportunity to make me his Omega slave.”

John was rambling now, hands in his hair as he bit back tears. It wasn’t fair, it wasn’t _fucking_ fair. Why did he have to deal with this? Why couldn’t he just be normal, why couldn’t biology cut him a break?!

Unfortunately his breakdown was ill-timed, for the car had just pulled up in front of Genizi’s. As Mycroft opened his door onto the sidewalk and got out, he beckoned for John to follow, but the Omega remained on his side of the vehicle. 

“John, don’t make me drag you out of this car,” Mycroft spoke softly but firmly. 

“I can’t go to dinner Mycroft,” John pleaded. “I’m in no condition to have friendly chatter with you and your little brother, I’m sorry.”

“What about Lestrade?” the man pressed. John remembered Lestrade, who was in Genizi’s right now with Mycroft’s kid brother. While he didn’t want to leave his fellow Omega behind, John severely didn’t want to have dinner in a fancy restaurant with snobs looking at his red face in disdain. He wondered how far Mycroft would go to restrain him if he tried to take Lestrade and bolt. 

But with a sigh, John realized that he couldn’t leave his friend by himself with Mycroft and no doubt another Alpha. Putting on a brave face, John slowly crawled out of the car, trying not to focus on anything except the dinner. Mycroft was smiling now, just a small smile, but no doubt the man was pleased that he didn’t have to exert physical force on John.

“John, I know what’s best for you,” the man put an arm around John as they entered Genizi’s. “I know what you have to do to make it through Omega Prime.” John looked over and found Lestrade sitting at a booth. For some reason the boy had a slightly scared expression on his face.

“I know how you will behave in society.”

Lestrade was getting up now, a shout on the verge of his lips, but for whatever reason the Omega remained frozen, unable to call to John. His eyes betrayed how truly afraid he was, which confused John. No matter, Mycroft’s little brother was getting up now, having seen Lestrade’s line of sight. Slowly a leg unfolded from the booth, and time seemed to freeze as those long legs led to a longer chest with two elegant arms and a neck on top that held a pale face illuminated by ice.

“And I know who you will spend the rest of your life with.”

Sherlock Holmes, younger brother of Mycroft _bloody_ Holmes walked up John with eyes like steel and a feral smile on his lips.

“Hello John.”

* * *

“I’m uninterested,” Sebastian’s usually gruff voice sounded even rougher as he sat in his family’s house across from a very excited looking Alpha, Jim Moriarty. Although Sebastian had repeatedly refused Jim’s offer of dropping out of Omega Prime, becoming Jim’s Omega, and joining Jim in creating a vast underground network of criminal activity, every time Jim came back and offered the position, he became more excited when Sebastian said no.

“You’re afraid,” came the Alpha’s response, as he looked around Sebastian’s living room. Sebastian’s family was all away: his parents were getting groceries, his brother was still on tour with the military, and his sister was, like always, not home. “Afraid you’ll actually enjoy it.”

“There would be nothing to enjoy about being your lapdog,” Sebastian fired back, praying none of his family got home in time to encounter Jim. He didn’t need the Alpha deceiving or threatening any of his family like he suspected the black haired boy would do. 

“Oh come on now Sebby,” Sebastian slightly cringed at Jim’s nickname for him, “do you really think I’d put you away in some house somewhere to stay at home for cooking and cleaning? No, you’d be my right hand man, my very special assassin. I’ve seen what you can do with a slingshot, _imagine_ what you could do with a rifle.”

“No,” Sebastian set his jaw. “Not now.”

“Why?” now Jim’s eyes narrowed visibly, and a frown appeared on his face. “Because Johnny boy won’t like it?”

“I enjoy John’s company Jim,” Sebastian did his best to ignore the taunting tone Jim was taking, “much more than yours. I don’t want to lose John as a friend to gain you as a mate. Besides, I think he’s doing a service to Omega Prime. All of the other Omegas look up to him and are inspired to be more than submissive sex machines.”

“Oh please,” Jim waved a hand at Sebastian dismissively. “If we had sex you wouldn’t be able to leave my side for a moment afterward.”

“Because you would have tied me to the bed,” came the gruff reply, with a little smirk on Sebastian’s face. Jim rolled his eyes at this.

“You think Johnny boy is so great? Please,” Jim returned to smiling as he spoke this, which actually unnerved Sebastian more than when he was frowning. “Sherlock has his plans ready for that Omega. John won’t even know what hit him. In fact,” Jim’s grin grew wider, “it’s starting tonight. Right now little John is being held captive at a dinner with Sherlock, Sherlock’s older brother Mycroft, and Lestrade. I believe after this Sherlock has plans to bring John back to his house for a bit of fun, and trust me Sebastian, John’s biology might be different but even he can’t deny an Alpha in heat.”

“S-Sherlock’s...going into heat?” this made Sebastian’s voice falter. He knew John could handle Sherlock fine most of the time, but when the Alpha was in heat...

Suddenly Sebastian knew what he needed to do. 

“Oh yes,” Jim was grinning from ear to ear now. “And we know how Omegas get around Alphas in heats.”

“Please,” Sebastian hoped the fear in his voice wasn’t that apparent as he crossed the room and came close to Moriarty, too close for his liking really, but he had to. With fire in his dark eyes, Jim stood up so that he and Sebastian were nearly an inch apart. Feeling his hormones start to sizzle through his veins from such close contact with the Alpha, Sebastian spoke his next words as calmly as possible, “You believe you’re so desirable to me? Prove it.”

“Gladly,” Jim didn’t even wait for Sebastian to breathe. The Alpha was on him in seconds, weaving their legs together as they stood and reaching an arm around Sebastian’s neck to push the Omega’s head into his own. Even though Jim was considerably shorter than Sebastian, the Alpha was clearly ready to assert his dominance as their lips met. It was all Sebastian could do not to melt into Jim’s arm, like his heart, mind, and soul were craving to do right now. He wasn’t going to deny anything, Jim’s lips felt like heaven and the Alpha fit right into his figure as they kissed heatedly, tongues immediately finding each other as Jim slammed his body against Sebastian. It wouldn’t be too big of a deal if he let Jim this one right? Maybe dropping out of school wouldn’t be too terrible.

 _John_ , Sebastian suddenly remembered. _Forget about yourself, John needs you._

With great difficulty, Sebastian positioned his knee right under Jim’s, and when the Alpha’s fingers slowly slid down to the Omega’s shirt buttons, Sebastian took the opportunity and slammed his leg right between Jim’s two legs.

“AH” Jim shrieked, breaking away from Sebastian. “WHAT IS IT WITH YOU OMEGAS AND KICKING US IN THE NUTS?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some notes on heats:
> 
> Bonded Alphas/Omegas: Number can vary, heats are induced  
> Un-bonded Alphas/Omegas: Two a year, six months apart, not induced unless by other Alphas/Omegas in heat, 
> 
> When an un-bonded Alpha experiences one of their two heats, and an Omega is nearby, Omegas will enter into induced heats. The reverse can also happen. 
> 
> I think that makes sense, let me know if you have any questions!  
> P.S. Happy Birthday to SoulAlchemist9310 :D


	12. Fleeing the Scene

John stood frozen, his breath caught in his throat as he locked a gaze with Sherlock. The Alpha was practically radiating desire, his teeth showing as he pulled John into him with a flourish so that his mouth was right next to John’s ear.

“If you don’t want to make a scene, I suggest you join us,” the boy hissed. “I’ve been waiting _very_ patiently for this opportunity John. Take a seat.”

For whatever reason, John decided to listen to Sherlock just this once. He couldn’t do anything, not with Lestrade there. He wasn’t going to leave his friend in the hands of the Holmes boys. The look on the other Omega’s face was one of shock and anger, with the anger part seeming to grow as his features began to contort on his face. Sherlock gestured to the side of the booth he had just risen from, but with a glare, John seated himself next to Lestrade, so that the Holmes brothers were forced to sit next to each other. With annoyed sighs, the brothers sat across from the two Omegas.

“Do forgive me John,” Mycroft’s words sounded sincere, but the slight smile he was trying to hide on his face told John the man was quite pleased with this. “I didn’t mean to spring this on you, but I thought it was only best for you to have some interaction with Sherlock outside of school.

John was about to make a smart reply, but it seemed Lestrade was just as pissed as he was and even faster to snap back,

“Why, is he less of a dick outside of school?”

Sherlock inhaled sharply at this, and Mycroft stared at Lestrade as if the boy was some sort of anomaly. Lestrade returned both of their glances with a look of steel, and John couldn’t believe this was the same boy that always grinned mischievously and goofed off with him. 

“You’re certainly more of one outside of school,” Sherlock’s response was icy and stinging, but Lestrade was still on a roll.

“Oh, because I don’t fit your little fantasy where I kiss your ass if you show me any attention?” the dark haired boy growled. “Neither John nor I am interested in either of you, and we won’t be any time soon.”

“Gregory,” Mycroft’s eyes widened as his nostrils flared when he spoke to Lestrade. The Omega turned to face the Alpha completely for the first time, and John watched in silence as the two of them stared at each other, in what seemed almost like a trance. John thought he saw something more than just anger in Lestrade’s eyes, something out of place, but he couldn’t put his finger on it. Mycroft’s expression was just as puzzling. The man was indeed captured by the Omega’s gaze, but there wasn’t any true annoyance in his face anymore. He was looking at Lestrade like...almost like...

_Shit,_ John thought. _He’s looking at Lestrade just like Sherlock looks at me._

“John.”

Now the baritone voice was addressing him, and John tore himself away from Mycroft and Lestrade to look back at Sherlock.

“When are you going to get it Sherlock, arrogance and ruthlessness don’t appeal to me,” John honestly spoke, tired of playing games with the Alpha. “I admire your genius, but when all you use it for is to make a fool of me, it only makes me more resolute in my decision to stay away from you.”

“You’re such a hypocrite,” Sherlock growled. “You say I make a fool of you, when all you’ve done from the beginning is undermine me and my friends. Has it ever occurred to you that your little rebellion has negative consequences?”

“Oddly enough, no,” came John’s short answer. “There’s nothing wrong with pursuing school, and not letting biology rule our lives.”

“I could make you happy John,” Sherlock pressed. “You know I can. Yes, you do hate me. But deep down, you secretly enjoy being the object of my attention. You’re attracted to danger and dangerous situations, so is it that surprising the Alpha you desire falls into that pattern as well?”

“You can’t make me happy until you start making me like you,” John almost barked back, trying to hold back his fears. As he sat across from Sherlock, it felt like the Alpha was staring into his soul, displaying all his darkest thoughts and secrets on the table next to the bread bowl. 

“I know there’s an Omega in there somewhere John,” Sherlock’s voice was only gaining momentum as his eyes came alive with icy fire. “And that Omega doesn’t just like me, it _loves_ me.”

The next twenty seconds happened in a blur. As Sherlock was speaking, John watched in slow motion as he was leaning across the table, placing his hands on the surface right in front of John. The Alpha was coming closer and closer, his pale face entrancing John to silence and stillness. 

Then a tan fist was flying across the table, connecting with Sherlock’s marble jaw, and the Alpha was flying back into his side of the booth. John registered the pressure on his side as Lestrade thrusted them out of the table and away from the Holmes boys. 

“Run!”

Lestrade’s shrill cry broke the trance John was in, and he took off after his fellow Omega through the restaurant. The two boys hurried out before any of the Alphas that made up the majority of the institution could understand what was going on and apprehend them. Bursting out onto the street, they were about to make a run for it until a silver car skidded to a halt in front of them. At first John thought it was one of Mycroft’s workers, but as the window rolled down the Omega’s heart leapt for joy as he saw Sebastian sitting in the driver’s seat.  

“Get in now!” his blonde friend screamed. “Jim’s right behind me.”

Sure enough, a black car had just made a screeching turn onto their street, and John didn’t need to wait to see Jim’s face to know that the car belonged to the Alpha. Grabbing Lestrade, John heaved them into the back seat of the Sebastian’s ride. Without waiting for an ok, Sebastian stomped on the gas pedal. 

“What happened with you?” John asked, trying to catch his breath as Sebastian quickly turned onto a road heading out of the city. The blonde met John’s gaze with one mixed with fear, confusion, and worry. Behind them, Jim’s black car was steadily following, and as Lestrade peered at the car, he informed John and Sebastian hesitantly that Sherlock was in the passenger seat of Jim’s car. 

Suddenly, John’s phone came alive, and as he peered at the screen, he was sick to his stomach.

**You won’t outrun them John. -MH**

Quickly typing back, John replied,

**Watch me.**

“John, get rid of that phone,” Sebastian ordered from the front seat.

“Why?” John asked, fiddling with the device.

“Because if Mycroft is anything like you’ve described him, no doubt he has that phone bugged and is watching our movements,” Sebastian explained, keeping his eyes on the road ahead as he spoke. “Even if we lose Sherlock and Jim, if you still have that phone, they still have a pinpoint on our location.”

John didn’t hesitate another second, rolling down his window and chucking his phone from it. The scowls he saw flickers across Sherlock and Jim’s features told him that they had planning on doing just what Sebastian had said, and were quite pissed that they had been figured out.

So where are we going to go?” Sebastian continued. “We can’t go back to my house because Jim, the stalker he is, knows where I live. London is out of the question with Mycroft still in the city and no doubt using the CCTV to his advantage. Omega Prime isn’t open to anyone who left for long weekend. Lestrade, is your house close?”

“No,” Lestrade shook his head, but there was a spark of hope in the boy’s eyes. “But I know whose house is.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah I know this chapter's short, don't ssssssssssssskin me! I wanted to give you guys something before I go on vacation for two weeks and won't be able to update! But just a little preview of what's next…have you guys been missing Molly?


	13. Holding onto Freedom

When Sebastian finally managed to lose Sherlock and Jim on his tail towards the outskirts of London, the three Omegas breathed a sigh of relief they didn’t know they had been holding tight in their stomachs. As the city buildings became more spread out and green grass began to appear on the side of the road, Lestrade directed Sebastian towards a house in the London suburbs.

“You’re going to turn right up here Sebastian,” Lestrade explained carefully. “Then it’s ten miles and another left.”

Meanwhile, John sat in the back seat, looking out the window and doing his best not to think about the events that had transpired that day. He was experiencing a strange mixture of fear and excitement, along with undeniable guilt. The Omega couldn’t get it out of his mind that if he hadn’t been so stubborn and had appeased Sherlock a little bit, then he wouldn’t have dragged Sebastian and Lestrade into this mess. Now his two closest friends were just as stuck as he was, with two of their own Alphas to worry about.

John was especially worried about Lestrade. He didn’t know how long his easygoing friend would be able to reject Mycroft’s fierce advances, and with Mycroft having so much power, there would be nothing to stop him from claiming Lestrade.

“John,” the dark haired Omega next to him spoke lightly. “John!”

“W-what? What is it Lestrade?” John asked, snapped out of his thoughts. Upon seeing his friend disoriented, Lestrade gave John a big smile.

“Stop worrying so much John,” the Omega spoke. “I know you’re concerned about Sebastian and me, but honestly, don’t be. We can take care of ourselves! Although you might have to teach us some of your Alpha resisting ways.”

As John chuckled at Lestrade’s light-hearted joke, he realized he hadn’t had the chance to tell either of his friends about the discovery into his genes from this morning. It pained him to think that during that visit, Mycroft was planning the meeting with Sherlock and plotting against him and Lestrade, but John did his best to not focus on that too much.

“Hey guys,” John spoke. “At my doctor’s visit this morning, I learned something about my genes...it’s why I can resist Sherlock.”

“Let’s hear it,” Sebastian’s eyes left the road for a moment as he looked at John with interest.

“My doctor said my body type was Omega, but my blood type is...Alpha,” John watched as his friends listened to this with confused curiosity. Lestrade crossed his arms and sat thoughtfully, while Sebastian just kept shifting his eyes from the road to John.

“Is that really possible?” Lestrade finally asked. The dark haired boy was now speaking slowly, as if the implications of John having Alpha blood were illuminated in his mind. “To have Alpha blood and an Omega body, wouldn’t you have to have two...

“Alphas,” John finished quickly. “I’d have to have two Alphas as parents.”

Lestrade was about to reply when he must have seen their destination, and motioned to Sebastian to turn into the driveway. With a silent nod, Sebastian followed Lestrade’s directions and the three turned into the driveway of a fairly large house with a cleanly cut lawn and flowerbeds beneath all of the windows.

“Where are we?” Sebastian asked, turning the topic of conversation away from John for a moment. At this, Lestrade cracked a small smile as his cheeks seemed to turn a slight shade of pink.

“Molly Hooper’s house.”

* * *

 

“Where the _hell_ is he?” Sherlock hissed through clenched teeth, drenched with sweat as he laid in his bed in Mycroft’s apartment. He could tell that his heat was almost upon him, and without John here to relieve him, this heat would certainly be painful.

“If I knew the answer to that question Sherlock, I’d go get him for you,” Jim replied sourly from the doorway. “I’d go get him _and_ Sebastian.”

“What happened at Sebastian's house?” Sherlock asked with ragged breath, trying his best not to scream from the unquenched desire building up in his body. He was so hot now, and the only thing that could cool him and fix this was John, but that bloody Omega had escaped his grasp once again.

“He played me,” Jim spat the words out like they were poison. “He played _me_. The little rat made out with me long enough to have me let my guard down, then slammed me in the nuts.”

“It’s all John’s fault,” Sherlock growled angrily, picturing the little Omega with a mixture of hate and desire. While he loved the challenge John presented him, Sherlock had reached his limit of John’s resistance. The Omega needed to learn his place, and that was at Sherlock’s side. “Every time he rejects me it gives his other Omega friends hope.”

“You’d better do something soon Sherlock,” Jim replied. “The longer he resists you, the more courage the other Omegas will find, and I am _not_ going much longer without Sebastian. That boy is mine.”

“Believe me Jim,” Sherlock winced as another wave of desire washed over him and he could do nothing about it. It was almost time, Sherlock could sense the sexual tension at the seams of his body, waiting to explode. “John’s days of freedom are numbered. Now go, I’m about to go into heat and I don’t want you to see me when I do.”

“You’re sure you don’t want to take up Mycroft’s offer to go through this heat with a paid Omega?” Jim asked as he moved farther out of the room.

“No,” Sherlock shook his head. “The only Omega I’ll enjoy my heats with will be John. And the next heat I have, he _will_ be with me to fill my needs and let me fill his desires.” Jim nodded at this, leaving without another word to his best friend. After saying a short goodbye to Mycroft, he left the brothers’ flat and walked out into London, already devising a new method of approach to Sebastian. He had wanted to keep the Omega’s family out of this, but if things remained the way they were, he would have no other choice. However, he knew if he exploited the Omega like that, it would only cause more tension between them and make Sebastian love him hollowly.

“You are a challenge, Sebastian Moran,” Jim spoke darkly, hoping the wind would carry his words to the Omega of his dreams and whisper them in the boy’s ears. “But now you’re entrenched in my game, and you can’t escape. And I always win my games.”

Back at the Holmes flat, Mycroft was now in Sherlock’s room, his eyes flicking from his phone to his little brother as Sherlock rolled around in bed, beginning to growl and moan as his heat started. Being as stubborn as he was, Sherlock had refused a paid Omega to relieve the pain of a heat with no partner. It was Mycroft always did, since he had yet to find his Omega partner.

Well, correction, he had found his Omega partner, now it was just a matter of capturing his prey.

Gregory Lestrade’s face was imprinted on his mind, filling every corner of his usually calm psyche with desire and lust. When their eyes had met at the restaurant, Mycroft knew instantly that that Omega was the one designed for him. He had to have Gregory Lestrade, there was simply no other choice for the boy.

But it seemed he was going to have almost as much trouble seducing Gregory as Sherlock was having with John. The dark haired Omega was so enamored with the idea of sticking up for himself, it would be hard to show him the perks of mating with an Alpha. Mycroft knew he could do it, but it was tedious that he would have to really put himself out there for Gregory, like Betas had to do when they ‘dated’. Mycroft sneered at the thought, but a loud scream from his little brother pulled him out of his thoughts.

“OH GOD!” Sherlock screamed. “WHERE IS JOHN? WHERE IS MY JOHN?! I NEED HIM _NOW_!”

Mycroft felt a pang of pity for his little brother. He could only imagine how horrible Sherlock was feeling right now; it was simply against biology to go through a heat without an Omega. In that moment, he knew he had to do something, he had to get the message to John that he was causing his little brother pain by rejecting him. While he couldn’t contact John directly because the Omega had caught onto his plan of tracking them through the phone, Mycroft did have the number of another certain individual. He had had to access a few secret government files to get it, but he knew he would be using this number quite often.

It was, after all, the number of his mate.

* * *

“Yes, yes, of course you can stay here,” Molly nodded earnestly to the three boys standing outside her door looking rather exhausted and afraid. After hearing about the previous events of the day, how could she not say yes? Her friends had no where else to go, and even if this wasn’t a dire situation, she enjoyed the company of her fellow Omegas...especially Lestrade’s company. Right now, the boy was smiling at her so wide she thought her heart was going to beat right out of her chest.

Molly knew that Omegas never got together because they were biologically compatible, but it just felt like Lestrade had been made for her. Her best friend was always so nice, sweet, and funny, how could she not fall for him? And right now, as he stood before her, swelling with gratitude at her acceptance of them, Molly thought Lestrade looked rather sexy. His grin was both cute and devious, and it was one of her favorite things about him.

When she had gotten the three boys situated in a spare bedroom on the third floor of her house and explained to her parents that of the three teenage guys staying over, none of them were Alphas (because that wouldn’t be allowed), Molly made the boys some spaghetti as they sat at her kitchen table and tried to relax. What they had gone through sounded practically ridiculous, but knowing Sherlock and his friends, it was no doubt true.

It was then, in the silence, that Lestrade’s phone came alive and buzzed in his pocket. When he pulled it out, Lestrade stared at the screen with a mixture of confusion and fear.

“I don’t know this number,” he spoke softly. The other three crowded around as he clicked on the message from the obscure number. It was a voice recording, which Lestrade had to spend a few minutes opening because he rarely got voice recordings on his phone. But when he finally managed to pull it up, he wished he hadn’t.

“OH GOD!” his phone screamed in a deep voice that they all knew too well. Immediately Lestrade felt John tense up behind him.

“YOUR DAYS ARE NUMBERED JOHN!” Sherlock’s voice echoed through the house. Thankfully Molly’s parents were running errands, otherwise they would have had a lot of explaining to do.

“THE MOMENT I GET MY HANDS ON YOU, YOU ARE MINE! MINE TO DO WHAT I PLEASE WITH!”

John covered his ears, not wanting to hear anymore, but the message was already over. The four of them stood in stunned silence until another message from the same number popped up onto Lestrade’s phone. This time it was a text.

**This is what you have driven him to John. And you, Gregory, as well as Sebastian are also to blame. None of you should have resisted us, now your fates are sealed. -MH**

“W-who’s MH?” Molly nudged Lestrade gently, but the boy was frozen as he stared at the screen. Even Sebastian’s face seemed a little pale as he stared at the message, his hands clenching into fists as he read the words over and over again.

“Come on Greg,” Molly now pleaded. “Who is MH?”

“Mycroft Holmes,” John answered her cries. “Sherlock’s older brother, who, from what I can tell, practically runs the British government.”

“No,” Lestrade whispered. “No.”

Without warning, the boy took Molly’s hand and held it tightly, while his other hand held his phone with the ominous message lighting up the screen.

“I’m sorry,” John sputtered, finally crouching to the ground as he held his head. “I should have never dragged you two into this. Now you both have targets on your backs.”

At this, both Lestrade and Sebastian turned to John, and Molly watched as John’s weakness seemed to change them, and as John collapsed, the two of them rose.

“John,” Lestrade’s voice had returned back to its normal volume, and the resolute tone he used only made the word sound more powerful. As John looked up at his friends, all three of them helped him up off the ground.

“This isn’t your fault John,” Sebastian spoke firmly, gaining momentum as the words flowed from him. “It’s none of our faults. We shouldn’t be subjected to this just because we want better lives for ourselves, lives not at the wills of Alphas. But now we know what we’re up against. Now we know what’s coming for us.”

John managed to stand a little straighter, and Lestrade and Molly watched (still holding hands) as Sebastian pulled John closer, so that the four of them were now in a small huddle.

“Now it’s time for them to see just how strong we are. We’re not going to let any of them have us, Jim’s not going to get me, Mycroft’s not going to claim Lestrade, and John...”

As Sebastian spoke, now three of them turned to look at John, who with his Alpha blood, would lead them against the Alphas they were facing.

“Sherlock is not going to lay a hand on you. _Ever_.”

* * *

 

_End of Part 1_


	14. Entering the Lion's Den

When John walked into Maths the first day back from long weekend, Mike was already waiting for him. As soon as he saw the Omega, the Beta ran up to his friend.  
  
“What happened John?” Mike asked frantically. “You say your at Genizi’s and the next thing I hear is that you were ambushed by the Holmes brothers and Jim Moriarty!”  
  
“That’s about the gist of it,” John spoke calmly, sitting down in his usual spot, ears perking up as he heard a group of people coming. Listening closer, John was able to discern Jim Moriarty’s voice from the other loud, cocky sounds of the Alphas. When the dark haired boy finally entered the classroom, John tightened his fists and prepared himself. Ms. Brealey hadn’t shown up for class yet, which left him and the other Omegas practically unguarded.  
  
Jim’s brutality began right away. As the boy was heading to his seat, he shoved John out of his way into a nearby desk, making John cringe as his ribs made contact with the wood.  
  
“Hey!” Mike went to help John but one of Jim’s Alpha friends slammed the boy back down in his seat, and the resounding crack discouraged anyone else to come to John’s aid. Instead, silence crept over the room as John slowly pushed himself back up into a standing position to face Jim, who was now unpacking his bag.  
  
“I hope,” John hissed as he regained his breath, “you find a nice slut to endure heats with, because Sebastian will _never_ mate with you.”  
  
With lightning fast speed, Jim crossed the distance between them and grabbed John by the neck, forcing the Omega to look him in the eyes. John responded to the violence by slamming his foot down on Jim’s own, causing the Alpha to flinch slightly. For a long time, the two stood there, glaring at each other, until the whole class heard Ms. Brealey’s light, quick steps approaching the room. Sneering, Jim let go of John’s neck roughly and pulled his foot out, heading back to his seat.  
  
“Good morning class,” Ms. Brealey said brightly, her happy tone mixing awkwardly with the tense air in the room. As she got organized and began to teach the lesson, John did his best not to focus on the Alphas and copy down the notes. Still, he couldn’t shake the feeling of Jim’s icy stare on the back of his neck for the entire class.  
  
When the bell finally rung, John quickly grabbed his Maths notebook and pencils and shoved them into his pack. He had hoped to get out of there before Jim, but that dark haired Alpha was just so fast. As John made a move to exit from the aisle of desks he sat in, he felt the boy come up from behind him. Before Jim elbowed John out of the way, he whispered darkly in the Omega’s ears,  
  
“When Sherlock fucks you, I hope he makes you scream. ”  
  


* * *

  
  
John did not meet those icy eyes until lunch, when he was sitting with his friends and waiting for the Alphas to finish getting lunch so the Betas and his fellow Omegas could go up. As John saw the last Alpha grab their food, his eyes wandered to Sherlock, who gave him a quick glance before looking away. Doing his best not to worry about what Sherlock was thinking, John stood up with the others and walked slowly past the Alphas to the food line. While there were still many audible moans and gasps at his smell, John did his best to ignore them.  
  
Thankfully, after he snatched his lunch, John’s walk to his table was a little less stressful. Not bothering to see where Sherlock was, John went to the table and placed his lunch down. He was too busy trying not to look at the Alpha that he didn’t notice the silence that had enveloped the room, or the fact that no one was sitting with him. The only thing that snapped John out of his intense thoughts was a slight cough behind his chair and a small chuckle. Whipping his head around, John finally realized how quiet the usually loud lunch room was and how he was alone at the table.  
  
His questions were answered, however, when he turned himself completely around and found Sherlock bloody Holmes standing behind him.  
  
“Sherlock,” the word escaped John’s lips before he could catch it.  
  
“John,” Sherlock’s response was equally short, and behind the small, tame smile the Alpha gave John, the Omega could see fire.  
  
“Do you mind if I sit with you?”  
  
Sherlock said these words with little anger or arrogance, but it was these words that hit John with the most force. For a moment he was speechless, unsure what game Sherlock was playing. Right now, the Alpha was standing before him, asking him openly if he could sit. John had never heard of an Alpha asking an Omega to sit (usually the other way around) and he could only suspect that Sherlock had an ulterior motive.  
  
But what was he to do? He wasn’t going to refuse Sherlock in front of everyone; then he would look like a coward, not going to call Sherlock’s bluff. So instead, he pulled out the chair next to him with his foot and gestured to it hesitantly for Sherlock to sit in. His smile growing slightly wider, Sherlock sat down gracefully and silently. Looking from the Alpha that was now sitting next to him to the group of Betas and Omegas crowded around the table, John urged his friends to sit down. Slowly the table was populated by Sebastian, Mike, Molly, Lestrade, and the others. For a while none of them said anything until Sebastian spoke.  
  
“So Sherlock,” came the boy’s gruff voice. “How’s Jim?”  
  
The question was obviously meant to ruffle Sherlock. But besides a slight twitch of the eye, Sherlock kept a tight smile and answered stiffly,  
  
“Fine, why don’t you ask him yourself Sebastian?”  
  
“I would ask him, but he hasn’t joined us for lunch,” Sebastian replied, the smirk evident in his voice. “Pity.”    
  
The eyes of the table swung back to Sherlock, who John could tell was doing his best not to sneak a glance at his dark haired friend who was sitting at a nearby table, eyeing John’s table intensely.  
  
“Would you like me to call him over?” the dark haired Alpha pressed.  
  
“I’d like you to leave,” Sebastian quipped without missing a beat.  
  
“Why?” Sherlock quirked an eyebrow. “To my table manners upset you?”  
  
John couldn’t help the small, very small, smile that sneaked onto his mouth at Sherlock’s joke. Molly chuckled a little and even Lestrade cracked a grin, but Sebastian held Sherlock’s gaze.  
  
“Your table manners are actually exceptional, it’s your bedside manners that worry me,” the Omega was focusing intently on Sherlock now, trying to outwit the Alpha.    
  
“Like you would know,” Sherlock’s quick tongue hissed out. The words stung with brutal force and made Sebastian glare at Sherlock from across the table, but thankfully just as things began to get really uncomfortable, the bell for fourth period rang. Gathering his things, John nearly ran into Sherlock, who was also getting up. The Omega tried to make a fast getaway, but Sherlock stepped just perfectly between the two tables so there wasn’t enough room for John to get through.  
  
“We have Biology,” the Alpha stated. “Let’s walk there together.”  
  
Now John was really confused. Not willing to play games before class, he honestly asked,  
  
“Ok Sherlock, what are you doing? Two days ago you were chasing me through London, now you want to walk me to my classes and have friendly lunch with me?”  
  
At this, Sherlock grinned wider, and eyeing the hallway to the Biology Lab, the Alpha nodded his head and whispered,  
  
“Let’s take a walk, John.”

* * *

  
  
Lestrade didn’t notice anything particular as he walked to his physics class, just the fact that one of his good friends, Donovan, was being chattier than usual. She was talking about stupid Alphas and enabling Omegas or something like that. Honestly, Lestrade wasn’t sure what she talked about half the time. Sally Donovan was nice to have around when he didn’t have class with any of his Omega friends, and in fourth period when most of them were in Biology, Lestrade had to work with what he had.  
  
But as Lestrade went to sit down with her, his teacher called him up to the front.  
  
“Greg Lestrade,” his teacher’s nasally voice spoke. “You’ve been called for at the Main Office. Do you know where that is?” Lestrade gave an affirmative yes (he had to sign out there for long weekend) and walked out of the room without missing a step, while inside he was wondering why on Earth he was needed at the Main Office. He hadn’t done anything too terrible lately...  
  
Thankfully the woman at the front desk was rather nice, explaining to Lestrade that the school had gotten a call regarding the Omega and that he just had to meet someone from the admissions board for a few minutes. The lady even let Lestrade straighten his tie and jacket before showing him to the room he would meet the admissions specialist in. As she opened the door, Lestrade backed in and with his head turned to thank her.  
  
“Thanks for your help, Ms.-” Lestrade stopped speaking when he realized he hadn’t gotten her name.  
  
“Ms. Anthea,” the woman smiled and closed the door to the room, just as Lestrade was hit with a scent that make his knees buckle. The Omega’s brain went on autopilot as the scent overwhelmed him, making his body scream with lust. It was all Lestrade could do not to attach himself to the producer of such a scent. The producer, who was sitting at a desk across from him with an all too familiar smug grin on his face.  
  
“Hello Gregory.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhhhh! What are those Holmes boys up to? Who's ready for some Mormor next chappie? And some possessive Sherlock? ;)


	15. Bargaining for Business

“You’ve done something with your hair.”

Molly looked up from the lab equipment she was setting up, peering cautiously up at Sherlock Holmes, whom she thought she heard speak. Her mouth twitched with a mixture of slight annoyance and nervousness. Biology was hard enough for her, she didn’t need a gorgeous Alpha that threatened her friends as her lab partner.

When said Alpha saw that she had heard his comment but didn’t know how to respond, he continued.

“It’s different,” he grinned just a little as he leaned against the lab desk.

“I...pulled it up,” Molly replied awkwardly, not sure what to do. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw John shooting glances at them worriedly. Sherlock’s behavior at lunch, while nicer than usually, all had them on high alert. None of the Omegas knew what Sherlock was up to, which wasn’t good.

“It looks better that way,” Sherlock commented with a firm nod. While it was supposed to be a compliment, Molly felt somewhat uncomfortable. This Alpha was the boy who had driven John, Sebastian, and Lestrade to her doorstep and sent them into a temporary panic.

“Thanks,” she finally whispered, and handed him some equipment to set up. Grabbing the beakers, Sherlock’s eyes narrowed into little slits for barely a moment before he resumed his calm look and somewhat eerie smile. The two of them sat down and began to work in silence. It was clear that Sherlock knew what he was doing more than Molly was, because before Molly was halfway done assembling her half, Sherlock was finished and lounging. Somewhat reluctantly, Molly handed him her things when he offered to finish setting up for her. As she watched him to work, Molly felt a pang of guilt despite her wariness of the boy next to her. Maybe Sherlock was really trying to change his ways to show John he could be a genuinely nice person and she and the other Omegas weren’t even giving him a chance.

“So,” Molly began, and Sherlock’s fierce gaze snapped up to look at her, as if he had been waiting for her to speak. This somewhat unnerved Molly but she continued.

“You seem to be...different today Sherlock,” the words spewed awkwardly out of her mouth, but she didn’t know another way to broach the subject. Sherlock’s eye twitched for a second before he turned back to his work and spoke to her.

“Well my prior approach wasn’t getting me anywhere with John or any of his friends,” the Alpha replied calmly, but Molly could sense some tension beneath the surface of his words. “So I’ve decided to try and behave.” “Really?” Molly couldn’t hide the disbelief in her tone. She had a hard time believing Sherlock could just switch his nature on and off whenever he wanted to.

“I just...want to show John that I can be an enjoyable part of his life,” Sherlock spoke the last words cautiously, as though he wasn’t sure if he could trust Molly with this tiny show of weakness. Molly sighed. It seemed like Sherlock really did care about John. Still, Sherlock needed to know how much he would have to work to win John’s affection.

“He...he and the others came to my house that night,” Molly spoke. For a moment, Sherlock’s face scrunched up in confusion when he didn’t know what she was referring to, but then recognition spread across his features and he frowned slightly.

“I was going into heat Molly,” his voice seemed to drop as he spoke the words slowly. “What else was I supposed to do?”

“I don’t know Sherlock,” suddenly Molly was really uncomfortable with the turn their conversation had taken. She shouldn’t have mentioned that night. “Maybe you could have...asked him?”

“You know what he would have said,” Sherlock’s response was quick, his words flowing at Molly with force that almost made her wince at their tone.

“It still would have helped,” she mumbled, and turned back to the experiment. “Never mind.” The rest of the experiment the two completed in silence. It was a bit difficult for Molly because she was still inexperienced with lab equipment and she wasn’t strong on the basic concepts, but when she got confused, Sherlock would either nudge a piece with his elbow or show her his work. Soon the two had worked out a rough system for completing the lab. Molly stole a few glances at John, who was doing the most of the lab by himself while Billy stared at the ceiling.

“I would love to watch him work up close,” Sherlock suddenly spoke, startling Molly during one of her longer glances at John. After regaining her calm, Molly asked,

“What do you mean?”

“He’s so hard working,” the Alpha smiled as he explained, obviously imagining he was in Billy’s seat at the moment. “Especially in this class, he is able to understand biology so well that he must thoroughly enjoy himself. It’s like me in Chemistry, but unfortunately we haven’t had any labs yet so he can’t watch _me_ work.”

“Well it definitely seems like he’s been watching you do something,” Molly decided she would give Sherlock just a little bit of information about John, nothing very valuable that Sherlock could use against him. “When he isn’t annoyed with you, he’s awed. He’ll always tell me and the others about whenever you, oh what’s the word, deduce someone. He says it’s amazing to see how your mind works. He says...”

Catching herself, Molly stopped talking abruptly. What she had almost said wasn’t anything catastrophic, but she didn’t need to add fuel to the fire. Unfortunately, Sherlock had been listening to her very eagerly, and when she stopped, his eyes came alive.

“He says _what_ , Molly?” In a split second, Sherlock’s voice went from being inquisitive deadly as he rose from his chair, walking closer to her.

“It really doesn’t matter Sherlock,” Molly said shakily as she cringed away. Thankfully, the bell rang at that moment, and since it was a two day lab they could leave their equipment exactly where it was. The trembling Omega quickly skirted around Sherlock, who was now simply staring at her from the lab bench. Gulping as she watched Sherlock’s eyes follow her to the door, Molly realized with dread that she still had one more class with Sherlock at the end of the day, physical education.

And no doubt Sherlock wouldn’t let her go so easily next time.

* * *

“Have a seat Gregory,” Mycroft gestured to a lone chair across the desk from him. Lestrade, who was barely to form coherent thoughts due to the overwhelming desire that had come over him, fell into the chair with a clumsy thud and clawed at it with his hands, trying to find something to hold onto while he calmed himself down.

“You’re very strong you know,” the elder Holmes smiled, but Lestrade thought it was more predatory than friendly. “I’ve heard when younger Omegas smell older Alphas, it drives them crazy. I’m not making you uncomfortable, am I?”

Lestrade simultaneously wanted to reach over and kiss Mycroft as well as punch him. He didn’t know why the man was allowed to have free reign over the school like this, but it certainly wasn’t going to make things easier.

“W-what do you want Mycroft?” the Omega managed to hiss out, hoping he didn’t sound too out of breath from the effort it took not to breathe in deeply when he spoke for fear of getting a new wave of Mycroft’s scent. “Well Gregory, you’re a reasonable man,” the Alpha leaned forward on the table, forcing his scent closer to Lestrade. Without allowing himself time to smell it, Lestrade pushed his chair back against the wall to have a bit more of a buffer zone. Mycroft frowned at this but continued. “I’m sure it has come to your attention that we are meant to be mates. While I would prefer to streamline this process and have you at my house in a matter of days, I sense that you would be opposed to such a quick change, despite your obvious attraction to me.”

“I want to finish school,” Lestrade was surprised at how stable these words sounded, but he supposed when something like his education was threatened he could find the will to fight back.

“Which is exactly why we’ll compromise,” Mycroft smiled again, obviously pleased with whatever master plan he had created. “I’ll let you finish out this year at school, and then you can move in with me.”

“N-no Mycroft,” forcing himself to keep his goals of becoming an educated Detective Inspector in mind, Lestrade rejected the offer. “I’m finishing school. All three years.”

“Gregory that is ridiculous,” Mycroft sighed, leaning back in his chair with a displeased sneer on his face. “It is only proper that you move in with me, your Alpha.”

“I’m allowed to finish school,” Lestrade pushed. “You can’t make me live with you while I’m still in school, I have to decide.”

“How are you going to be able to focus on your studies knowing that I’m out there Gregory? You can’t resist your basic biological needs to have heats with me. And what am I supposed to do?” The sneer shifted to a cocked eyebrow as Mycroft glared at Gregory from across the table.

“I’ll find a way,” while he was glad that Mycroft had shifted away from him, Lestrade couldn’t help but want to smell its potency again. It was so difficult for him to maintain the conversation without walking over to Mycroft and straddling him like his body told him to, but Lestrade had always been a fighter, and he wasn’t about to quit now.

“I’m not going through a heat alone like my brother when I have a perfectly good mate,” Mycroft hissed. “Two years at school, Gregory. _And_ you visit me frequently as well as spend heats with me.”

“Three years, Mycroft,” Lestrade had to stay strong on this. “Three years of me living at Omega Prime, completing my studies, and visiting you often as well as spending our heats together. When I’m finished school I’ll move in with you permanently. That’s the only thing I’m offering. Otherwise, I leave this room and go to John for help swearing off Alpha kind. If you try and stop me, I don’t care what position of government you’re in. I’m a minor and you could go to jail for sexually harassing a minor if I decide to press charges for anything you do to me against my wishes. I know the law.”

Mycroft’s eyes narrowed at this, and for once the man didn’t have a smug look on his face. Lestrade could tell Mycroft was displeased, hell, the man was livid. But Lestrade wouldn’t give up his schoolwork. He wasn’t going to be like all those other Omegas who gave their lives away.

“We’re not finished with this discussion Gregory,” the Alpha finally growled, and rose from his seat. Without warning, he strode across the room so that he was standing right next to Lestrade.

There were no words to describe the utter impulse to have sex which Lestrade felt being in such close proximity to Mycroft. His body was practically sweating with the effort it took not to move a muscle. Against his wishes, the Omega’s cock twitched. Lestrade knew it wouldn’t be long before it started to swell.

Mycroft seemed to have hoped that Lestrade wouldn’t be able to resist him, so when the Omega didn’t move, the man just growled and flung open the door.

“I’ll see you in a week,” he hissed, before gliding through the doorway and slamming the door shut behind him.

Lestrade was on the floor vomiting before Mycroft’s shoes had finished clicking down the hallway.

* * *

John really needed to ask his history teacher to let him out early from class. It was such a long journey from the history classroom to the chemistry lab, and once again he was running at full speed just to get there on time. Thankfully he managed to slide into the room as the bell rang, and went to his seat where Sherlock had already begun working on the warmup practice problems Mr. Andrews had put on the board.

“Do you want me to ask Mycroft to get you a pass from history to chemistry so you’re not always running in?” Sherlock looked up from his work to smile at John. The Omega returned the favor and grinned, trying his best to work with this new Sherlock.

“It’s ok,” he joked lightheartedly. “I need the exercise.”

“Absolutely not,” Sherlock looked almost horrified at the suggestion of John being out of shape. “You’re perfectly healthy.”

“Well thanks,” John forced himself not to blush at Sherlock’s compliment. He had only spent a few hours with this nice Sherlock, so he couldn’t afford to lower his guard this quickly. “So what are we working on today?”

“Limiting reagents,” Sherlock replied with a smirk. “It’s mostly mathematics so you should be fine. None of those crazy chemicals you find so disturbing.”

Rolling his eyes with a smirk of his own, John went to grab his chemistry folder, but it seemed it was stuck in his backpack. Sighing at the papers that were already filling his bag after a short time at school, John tossed a few of them out of his sack before managing to pull his chemistry supplies out. Once he got settled with that, John went to put the papers back in his bag, when he noticed Sherlock holding a colorful flyer and staring at it.

 _Correction_ , John thought to himself. _Glaring at it. He looks like he wants to burn a hole through that thing._

When John did lean over to see what Sherlock had grabbed, he mentally cursed himself for being so careless and knew he was not in for a fun fifty minutes.

It was an invitation from the Betas to the Omegas for a party the Betas were hosting at their house. All three houses were allowed to have parties, but usually the Betas held their own parties and the Alphas held parties that the Omegas attended. But with this year being...different, one of Mike’s friends from Beta House who was in charge of parties had asked for John and the other Omegas to come.

“What is _this_ , John?” Sherlock quietly snarled. The raven haired Alpha suddenly whipped around to stare at John. “You're not attending this John. Omegas always come to _Alpha_ parties. Beta gatherings are always uncivilized and wild. There’s no telling what could happen to you there.”

“Well Sherlock, I mean I did get invited,” John went to grab the flyer from Sherlock, but before he knew it, Sherlock’s other hand had flown out and pushed his outreached arm against the desk. The Omega did his best not to cry out in pain and shock.

“It wasn't a question John. You're not going.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what has John said about Sherlock?! Hmmmm, Sherlock's only to get more possessive once he knows...I know I promised Mormor but this chapter is so long as it is! Next chappie will have them!


	16. Loving Your Enemy

Time stood still as John and Sherlock stared at each other in that Chemistry class. The Alpha’s icy spheres narrowed as John’s warm blue eyes met his. John set his jaw, refusing to show Sherlock any sign of weakness. He shifted his arm against Sherlock’s death-like grip to see if it was weakening, but he wasn’t so lucky. Sherlock’s hand only tightened as he continued to glare at John.

“Let go of me Sherlock,” John hissed under his breath. “I don’t want to fight with you, not after a fairly pleasant afternoon.”

“Not until you see reason,” Sherlock snarled quietly. “There’s no telling what will happen to you if you go to that party. Betas in packs and under the influence of alcohol are not good company.

“There’s not going to be alcohol there Sherlock,” John explained. “Everything’s going to be fine. Now let go of my arm.”

“Why are you making this so difficult for me?” Sherlock asked, almost pleading. “I want to be your friend, but you are making it impossible. How am I, as a respected Alpha, supposed to let you go without me to a Beta party?”

“I don’t need you to _let me_ do anything,” John bit back. “I want to be your friend too Sherlock, but you need to cut this Alpha crap. You want to show me that your past this Alpha, Beta, Omega thing? Then let go of my arm, stop being so utterly controlling, and sit back while I go to a harmless party with some Betas.”

“I can’t ignore my basic instincts to protect you, John.”

John was about to snap back, but the honest desperation in Sherlock’s voice shocked him, and the Omega stayed quiet for a moment. He hadn’t heard Sherlock ever speak so passionately, not even when Sherlock was consumed by that Alpha desire. Some part of John understood that Sherlock was truly struggling, and in that moment, John sighed, deciding what to do. When an idea struck him, he spoke as comfortingly to Sherlock as possible.

“Sherlock,” the Omega placed his other hand on top of the Alpha’s hand that was gripping onto his and gently tugged at the fingers. “Please, show me that you can deal with me having some freedom. Let me go to this party, and I’ll come to one of yours.”

At this suggestion, Sherlock’s eyes widened. The Alpha didn’t resist as John slowly plucked the long, pale fingers from his hand and held them in his hand. John sat in his seat, biting his lip as Sherlock stared at him, his eyes wide but inquisitive. The Omega knew what was happening. Sherlock was analyzing him, trying to read his body language to see if the offer was genuine or a trick. Whatever he found must have convinced him, because the Alpha breathed a deep sigh and closed his eyes.

“You promise to go to a party at Alpha House?” he asked, folding his hands under his chin. “Yes,” John nodded, even though Sherlock couldn’t see him do so. The Alpha let out a long breath, and before John could understand what was happening, ripped out a piece of paper. After writing several numbers on it, he slid it over to John’s desk, where only a few moments later another hand, an older one, grabbed it from his desk.

“John,” Mr. Andrews reprimanded him, “if you’ve been talking during the practice problems I’ll...oh...these are all correct. Never mind then, sorry John.”

And just like that, Mr. Andrews continued walking around the room, looking over at other students. “H-how did you?” John began to ask, but Sherlock interjected.

“My birthday is in November,” he spoke, not looking up from his work. “I will be throwing a quite extensive birthday celebration at Alpha House. You will be in attendance, as well as your Omega friends. In exchange, I won’t object to you going to this Beta Party on, what was it, Friday? Do we have a deal?”

Now those icy eyes turned their gaze on John, and while he had a small feeling he was making a deal with the devil, he couldn’t help his hand that reached out to grab Sherlock’s outstretched one.

“Deal.”

* * *

“You’re serious?” Sebastian was staring at John across the room, his French book nearly falling out of his lap. The boy had been doing his homework and fiddling with his slingshot, but had stopped and listened as John had described the events of earlier that day.

“Yep,” John nodded as he worked on his math problems. “Promised that he wouldn’t utter a word against the party or try to stop me in any way. Also guaranteed that Jim wouldn’t try to stop you from going either.”

“Like Jim could stop me,” Sebastian snapped his slingshot. The loud snap echoed throughout the small room for a moment before the boys went back to doing their homework.

“ _Are_ you going to go to Charlie’s party?” John asked after several minutes. Charlie, a friend of Mike’s, was the Beta who had invited John and the other Omegas, and was thrilled to hear that many of them would be in attendance. He was especially pleased that John was going, but John did his best to remain blissfully ignorant of whatever may have been going on in Charlie’s head. The boy was a Beta, and unlike Alphas, he wouldn’t try to hurt John.

“I guess if you and the others are going, I will too,” the taller Omega replied. “Gotta protect my friends.”

These words surprised John, and the boy looked up from his books for a moment, eyebrow cocked.

“You think it will be dangerous?” he did his best to keep the skepticism out of his voice. He had assumed the only reason Sherlock had said the party would be dangerous was to convince John not to go. The Omega hadn’t actually believed the Betas could pose any real threat.

“It’s a bunch of people at a party John,” Sebastian shrugged. “It won’t be dangerous, but it could get wild.”

_Wild_ , John chuckled to himself. _I’m the potential mate of Sherlock Holmes_. _I think I can handle wild_.

* * *

As promised, Sherlock did not utter one word against the imminent party as the week went on. Every day at lunch he continued to sit with John and his friends, slowly wedging himself into John’s life. He even began to kindle friendships with Lestrade and Molly, and Mike also grew to respect him. Sebastian was still very wary around him, especially after Sherlock introduced Jim to the table after two days. The two Alphas sat next to each other, with John sitting next to Sherlock and Molly sitting next to Jim. Despite his usually psychotically bubbly personality, Jim didn’t say much at lunch, only chatting with Molly and Sherlock and listening to everyone else. John grew to be comfortable around the somewhat scary boy, whose eyes shimmered with madness every now and then, and whose teeth were definitely sharper than the average person’s.

In class, Sherlock was always willing to help John with anything the Omega needed, especially in Chemistry. Whenever John didn’t quite grasp something, Sherlock would explain it to him again, helping him through the problems. It was in these moments, when Sherlock would take the time to help John, that the Omega began to like the raven haired boy, and maybe, just maybe, enjoyed him. John had never imagined Sherlock could be so, well friendly wasn’t the word (as most people still were either scared of him or hated him), but interesting. Sherlock’s presence was truly becoming a staple of John’s day. By Thursday, John was excited to see Sherlock, and it seemed that Sherlock was equally happy with their new friendship. Whatever plan he had put into place seemed to be working, and the two were quickly becoming best friends. John knew what was happening, but he saw no need to stop it. Sherlock wasn’t being too arrogant anymore, and he wasn’t being nearly as possessive. Every now and then John would catch Sherlock glaring at someone who might have said hello to John or looked at John a little too long, but the Alpha never did anything brazen or violent.

Finally Friday came along, and John was actually quite excited to go to his first party. With Sherlock not being wholly against it, the Omega couldn’t wait to let loose and enjoy himself. While he was slightly bummed that Sherlock couldn’t go (the Betas had not extended an invitation to the Alphas), John knew it was probably for the better. Who knew how Sherlock would behave at a party.

In school, John spoke to a few Betas who were friends of Charlie’s, and they seemed equally excited. They told John that they had been planning this party for weeks, and the fact that they could share it with the Omegas made it all the more special. One even winked as he said that Charlie was positively ecstatic that John was coming, but John shrugged it off and laughed as he walked to French. Charlie didn’t think John was anything that special.

At least that was what John thought until lunch. He was on his way over to his table with Sherlock, who was describing in detail certain types of gravy and how the fat content reacted with the enzymes in the stomach, when he heard his name being called across the room. Both he and Sherlock whirled around to see Charlie looking at them, waving for John to come over. John began to move when he heard a low growl forming in Sherlock’s throat. Very quickly, the Omega turned toward the Alpha and whispered,

“It’ll be fine Sherlock, I’m sure he just wants to tell me a few things for the party tonight, I’ll be right over.”

With that, John walked over to Charlie, leaving Sherlock standing in the middle of the lunch room. Not taking his eyes off John, the raven haired boy took his seat at John’s table next to Jim and the others, who were also staring at John and Charlie. John did his best to reassure them all with a smile before he turned to Charlie, who was practically beaming at him.

“Hey Watson,” the boy stood up to greet him. “You excited for tonight?”

“Definitely,” John replied, returning Charlie’s smile.

“Good,” the Beta gestured over to an empty seat next to him. “Why don’t you sit down and we can...go over some things for tonight?” The empty seat had no appeal to John whatsoever. More than anything, he wanted to politely refuse and go join his friends, but John didn’t want to make Charlie angry, especially after the boy had gone through all the trouble of hosting the party, so he slowly descended into the seat Charlie was point at.

“So,” the Beta sat next to him, perhaps a little too close. John was practically wedged between him and another Beta, and the grunt that seemed to come from the other side of the room seemed to be a bit too realistic for John’s imagination.

“How’s school going?” Charlie’s plain, bluish grey eyes were nowhere near as intriguing as Sherlock’s icy ones. “It’s a shame we’re not in any classes together.” Charlie batted them a couple times, but the blush that came to John’s cheeks was out of embarrassment.

“Yeah, bummer,” John replied warily. “Although I think I’ve seen you walking around during my free.”

“That’s when I have English,” Charlie explained. “Such a boring class, I always find ways to skip it. Never get caught though.” The boy said this with his smile as if it was some kind of accomplishment to skip class. Sherlock never skipped class. Not even history, and Jim had said that Sherlock hated history at lunch on Wednesday.

“Haha, well you’re certainly clever,” John laughed awkwardly. “So listen, what time do you want me and the others to be there tonight?”

“Around seven would be perfect Watson,” Charlie was now staring at John, but John didn’t like it as much as when Sherlock analyzed him. Sherlock looked at him as if he were a work of art.

Charlie stared at him like he was a bug pinned under a microscope.

* * *

 

Sherlock wouldn’t talk to John during Biology or Chemistry. Despite John’s constant attempts to convince Sherlock that lunch meant nothing, the Alpha refused to pay him any attention. He wouldn’t even look at him, which was what freaked John out the most.

“Come on Sherlock,” John pleaded with his friend as they made their way to physical education. “Stop being unreasonable and-

In a split second, John was being pulled into a side hallway (with a population of zero besides him and Sherlock) where he was then grabbed by Sherlock’s strong hands and pulled into the Alpha’s body.

“You shouldn’t be going to this party,” Sherlock was livid. “It’s not right. It’s _disgusting_.”

These words shocked John to his very core, but he refused to show Sherlock how upset he was. Instead, he let his anger run wild, violently shoving Sherlock away from him.

“You’re such an ass!” John shrieked. “All week you’ve been fine and now you have to ruin a perfectly good friendship on the last day! What is _wrong_ with you?”

“Don’t you _dare_ lecture me John Watson,” Sherlock barked back, his voice gaining a dangerously sharp edge.

“Fine, if you don’t want to listen to me then I’ll leave!” John was yelling now, fighting back hot tears. He was so frustrated, with himself, with Sherlock, with Charlie, with this whole bloody situation. As he pushed past Sherlock and walked toward Beta Fields, he couldn’t control his unbearable bitterness at everything and shouted,

“Who knows, maybe I’ll _fuck_ a Beta tonight?! Would you like that?! At least then you’ll be so repulsed by me you won't have to deal with me any longer!”

* * *

Sebastian wasn’t a big fan of parties. To be honest, he wasn’t a big fan of people in general. The fact that he was going to be surrounded by hundreds of sweaty Betas and Omegas tonight did not appeal to him whatsoever. Still, he had to go to be there for John. The poor kid had looked downright miserable today when Sherlock was ignoring him, and no doubt he would need someone to comfort him when the walls eventually broke and John let out his anger and sadness and angst. While he wasn’t much of a comforter, Sebastian seemed to have a way of making John feel safe.

It was while Sebastian was thinking about John when he heard strange noises in the woods next to Omega House. The woods that encircled the entire campus were known to have a variety of animal life, but this sounded definitely more human than animal. When Sebastian listened closer, he could hear shuffling amongst the trees that were only seventy feet in front of him, and vague shouts. He looked around to see if anyone else was nearby, but he had left school late because he was finishing a test, and it seemed everyone was either getting ready for the party or at home moping about not getting invited. Curiosity getting the better of him, Sebastian dashed into the woods, reaching into his backpack as he sprinted to get a hold of his slingshot. He didn’t know what it was, but something was drawing him into the forest. Something enticing, and something deadly.

He didn’t think of Jim Moriarty until he caught sight of the small boy propped up against a tree with five Betas surrounding him. The momentary aversion Sebastian had to Jim quickly disappeared as he watched the strange encounter from behind a wide sycamore.

“Aw don’t feel so bad Jimmy,” one of the Betas taunted Jim, who was glaring at all of them from the tree he was trapped against. From what Sebastian could see, a black eye was forming on the left side of Jim’s face, and he had a few scrapes on his right arm. It only took a moment for Sebastian to realize that Jim wasn’t the enemy, but these Betas were.

“We know you didn’t get invited to the party tonight, so we’re gonna throw you one of your own, right here,” another Beta hissed, and to Sebastian’s surprise, kicked Jim right in the shins. Jim fell to the ground with a thud, but refused to make a sound of weakness. Instead, the boy snarled from the ground,

“If any of you value your lives, you will turn around and flee from this place. Now. You were lucky to catch me alone, but if you carry out your intentions you will face a fate worse than death.”

“Aw look at the poor Alpha,” a third Beta snarled haughtily. “He still thinks he can _threaten_ us. He still believes he’s _above_ us.” And that was when they started to kick Jim. Ferociously, they all descended on him, snarling and kicking and screaming out obscenities and outraged shouts about arrogant Alphas. It seemed like Jim had nowhere to turn...until a rock flew across the forest and slammed one of the Betas in the head.

With a yelp, the boy fell to the ground, holding his bleeding skull.

“What the hell was that?” he shouted, but stopped when he saw the slingshot pointed directly at his face, with another rock loaded, and two dangerously cold brown eyes locked onto him. The other Betas slowly turned from the now bloody Jim to follow their friend’s gaze, each one of them stilling in fear as they saw Sebastian.

“That was a rock,” Sebastian hissed. “And unless all of you want permanent brain damage via impalement, I suggest you _run_.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Angry Sherlock? Sassy John? Creepy Charlie? What's next?! Haha I hope you enjoyed! And I hope everyone liked the Mormor!


	17. Hearing the Horror

John was already stressed enough about going to this party. His mind swarmed with conflicting emotions and feelings, making his room seem to spin as he got dressed. Although he was still set on going tonight, he was beginning to get more torn up about it as the minutes ticked by. Perhaps he shouldn’t have said those things to Sherlock. Perhaps he shouldn’t have sat with Charlie at lunch. These doubts were enough to make him nauseated, and at several points, John had to just breathe and remind himself that going to a party was a perfectly ok thing to do, despite what Sherlock thought.

Still, John was stressed. Really, the last thing he needed was the sight before him, the duo that had just burst through his door: his good friend Sebastian and his not so good friend Jim Moriarty, the latter of whom beaten to a pulp.

“What happened?” John asked, nearly shouting, as he grabbed Jim a chair from his desk and sat the half unconscious boy in it. He prayed to God that Sebastian hadn’t done this to Jim, otherwise Sherlock and the other Alphas would be _livid_.

“He was corned by a bunch of Betas,” Sebastian explained, keeping his expression calm even though John could see the worry in his eyes. Even though he denied it, Sebastian did have an admiration for Jim. The dark haired Alpha had managed to appeal to him (in what way John wasn’t sure), and as the two of them stood before Jim, John could see the fear in Sebastian’s eyes turning to rage, rage at the Betas that had done this.

“Azz...hls,” Jim coughed out from the chair.

“I didn’t know what to do,” Sebastian continued. “The school nurse would have had all this paperwork and guidelines to follow and I...I remembered that you said you wanted to be a doctor...”

“Jesus Sebastian,” John muttered frantically, searching his things in the drawer next to his bed for his first aid kit. “Jim could have internal bleeding, broken bones, I can’t do much to fix that-

John’s rant was cut off by a soft but strong growl from Jim, who shook his head at John’s words. Seeing this, Sebastian turned to the Alpha.

“Is anything broken Jim?” he held the boy’s sagging head up so the two were looking each other in the eye. “Answer me honestly, does anything feel broken?”

John was about to say that an _honest answer_ from Jim probably meant squat, but as he watched the two boys look at each other, he bit his tongue. Sebastian was looking at Jim with eyes of protectiveness and simultaneous wariness, while Jim was giving his own look of curiosity and awareness. The Alpha nodded slowly, confirming that he in fact didn’t feel anything significantly painful.

“Well...alright,” John signed and took to tending Jim’s skin wounds, wiping off the blood with a wet rag and applying antibiotic cream to the areas so that they didn’t get infected. Meanwhile, Sebastian went to get some water for Jim from the eatery in Omega House so that Jim could stay hydrated and alert. While John was picking out dirt from a nasty scrape on Jim’s arm, the Alpha did his best to talk with him.

“Yor a pret...pretty gud doc J-John,” the Alpha stuttered, and as wary and suspicious John was of the boy, he couldn’t help but feel sorry for him. Five opponents wasn’t fair to anyone, even an Alpha. John felt anger growing from his core, and he hoped he didn’t run into whoever did this tonight, otherwise he might ruin a pleasant party with some choice words.

“Thanks Jim,” John finally replied, moving from the arm to a cut on Jim’s leg. “You’re a good patient. Soon I’ll have you all cleaned up and then we can move onto bandaging all of your wounds.”

“No,” Jim coughed out. This made John stop for a moment.

“No?” the Omega repeated, staring at the Alpha. “Yes, Jim, yes. We have to bandage you.”

“Yu’ll be l-late to pary,” the dark haired boy replied. Just then, Sebastian came back in with Molly and Lestrade in tow.

“We heard what happened,” Molly spoke as she went to Jim. “Are you ok?”

“This is crazy,” Lestrade ran his hands through his hair. “The Betas are going wild! Throwing a party and inviting Omegas is one thing, but beating up an Alpha is unheard of! I don’t think we should go tonight.”

“Guys,” John looked at his friends. “Let’s just calm down. Now...” the Omega eyed Jim, who was staring back at him. “Jim, let me bandage you. I don’t mind being late to the Beta’s party.”

“Yu have to go,” was Jim’s response.

“Why?” Sebastian spoke up, sarcasm lacing his tone. “I thought you and the other Alphas didn’t want us to go.” At these words, Jim’s gaze flickered to the tall blonde, staring at him intensely.

“So you c-can see what those craz...crazy Betas...are like,” Jim bit back with as much acid in his voice as possible. “Just g-get meh back to Alpha House.” John’s blood turned to ice at the suggestion. The last person he wanted to see right now was Sherlock, especially with a beaten up Jim on his hip. Something told John that Sherlock wouldn’t take too kindly to Betas beating up his friend and partying with his...

 _Not boyfriend, not mate_ , John thought as he shook his head.

“I’ll take him back to Alpha House,” Molly offered. “It’s alright if I’m a few minutes late.” When John looked skeptical, she continued, “Plus, Sherlock likes me, we’ve talked in Biology before and we’re fairly good friends.”

“I’ll go with her,” Lestrade spoke up, staring at John with a look that promised that he would protect Molly in case any Alphas tried anything. John stared at the two for a long time, his eyes darting between Molly’s determined expression as she rubbed Jim’s back and Lestrade’s determined but also worried face as he stayed close to Molly. Even though Omegas didn’t usually choose each other as mates, John couldn’t help but think that those two together would be an unstoppable pair. Lestrade’s protectiveness and Molly’s boldness would coexist nicely, and they would always have each other’s back.

But then the image of Mycroft staring at Lestrade flashed in John’s mind, and he was forced to remember the instant connection that had sparked between the elder Holmes and his good friend. It didn’t seem fair that biology had ruined a perfectly good relationship between Molly and Lestrade, but John pushed the thoughts aside. He was coming to realize that whining about his biology didn’t do him any good. If Lestrade and Molly were meant to be together, it would happen. John just had to have faith. And if Lestrade and Mycroft were meant to be mates...then he would accept it.

He just wouldn’t accept that he and Sherlock were meant to be mates...

Yet.

* * *

 

Only a few minutes later, John and Sebastian were leading at least fifty Omegas over to Beta House for the party. As they got closer to the massive living area of the Betas, John was aware of bright, neon lights flashing in the windows and impressively loud music shaking the walls. Glancing over at Sebastian, John saw that the tall blonde wasn’t really thrilled about this party, but it would be useless to tell Sebastian he didn’t have to go. The tough Omega had already made up his mind to stay with John and John was secretly relieved to have his best friend at the party with him in case things got out of hand.

The Omegas didn’t even have to knock at the door. As they reached the entrance, the colossal double doors swung open and there was Charlie, with a wide grin and outstretched arms.

“There they are!” he squealed, delighted. “Our honored guests!”

Before John could get a word out, he was rushed by six Betas who led him inside. Sebastian was surrounded by Betas too and despite his protests, they took his jacket for him, got him some punch, and promised to show him around Beta House. As Sebastian was being ushered off, John took a moment to glance at the other Omegas, who were receiving an equal amount of special attention. While all of this made John uncomfortable, he saw how happy the other Omegas looked already and decided not to say anything right away. Instead, he turned back to Charlie, who looked almost giddy.

“Let me show you around,” the Beta swung his arm out to many rooms and halls filled with partying Betas, and with a gulp, John made his way inside to the heart of the party.

“This is quite a set up,” John shouted above the music as he and Charlie weaved through various dancers, talkers, and singers in the Main Hall. “Thanks again for inviting us.” The two of them stopped by the punch, and without missing a beat Charlie grabbed two cups and filled them to the brim with the red juice.

“I’m so glad you came,” he replied warmly, but the nice response was overshadowed by the fact that Charlie parked himself right next to John, so that their hips were touching. Not wanting to be rude or spoil anything yet, John pretended to ignore it.

“Well it would have been rude not to after you invited me,” John spoke innocently. At his words, however, Charlie scowled.

“Well, I didn’t know if _he_ wouldn’t let you go.”

John’s breathing stilled and his hand clutched the cup tightly as he listened to Charlie, whose voice had dropped a few octaves while mumbling about Sherlock. Why couldn’t the Beta just leave well enough alone? He didn’t have to go and mention Sherlock and make things uncomfortable for the two of them.

“Sherlock doesn’t control me,” John finally responded, not looking Charlie in the eye. “He wasn’t thrilled about me coming tonight but here I am, talking to you and hanging out with Betas despite his objections.”

Somehow John’s reassurance only made Charlie angrier.

“Betas,” the boy hissed. “I hate that name. Just by title it makes my kind seem inferior.”

“Yeah, but at least you’re not an Omega with our crazy hormones and crazy mates,” John tried to lighten the mood, but Charlie continued.

“You don’t get it John,” the boy was staring into space now, his mind somewhere else as he ranted. “Omegas are special. They are coveted by Alphas and prized by society. Betas are worthless in the eyes of the world and in the eyes of Alphas. And Alphas, they practically run everything. Boy, I would give anything to just watch all of them fall off their golden pedestals and have to deal with real world problems like everybody else.”

John was going to protest that not too long ago Sherlock was in immense physical pain because he had to suffer through a heat alone, but something in the Omega’s gut told him not to bring that up in the moment.

Suddenly Charlie whirled to look at John with an almost deranged smile.

“But it seems like I’ll get my wish,” he spoke, leaning closer into John. “After tonight, the Alphas won’t know what hit them. Because the Betas are going to take from them what they love the most.”

* * *

 

“And would you like to tell me _which_ filthy, rotten, disgusting Betas did this to Jim,” Sherlock growled fiercely, causing Lestrade and Molly to flinch. The three of them were in Jim’s room in Alpha House with the beaten Alpha himself and several other Alphas that had looks of pure rage on their usually cocky faces.

“W-we don’t know,” Molly stammered, shocked by Sherlock’s harsh reception of her and Lestrade. She had expected Sherlock to be grateful for her and Lestrade returning Jim to Alpha House, which the raven haired Alpha had been for about two seconds before he inquired about how Jim had been beaten up. When Lestrade had reluctantly said it was Betas who had done this to Jim, he and Molly were whisked up into the core of Alpha House and placed in Jim’s room with Jim, Sherlock, and the others.

“Sebastian was the one who saved Jim,” Lestrade explained. “Other than that, Jim is the only one who knows who they are.”

“Well then, where _is_ Sebastian?” Sherlock snarled.

“He’s um...well he’s at the Beta’s party,” Molly replied quietly, earning a growl from all of the Alphas in the room. “In fact, Lestrade and I really should be going. We told Sebastian and J...the others that we’d meet them there after we dropped off Jim here. We’ll ask Sebastian to come and give you guys a description at some point.”

While she was saying this, Molly was leading Lestrade toward the door, but just as her fingers closed around the handle, Sherlock heard her slip of tongue and his eyes narrowed.

“ _What_?” he hissed. “Do you think I _don’t know_ , Molly Hooper, that right now _my_ John Watson is over at Beta House, partying with a bunch of scum?!”

“S-Sherlock, John is free to do whatever he wants!” Molly spoke, her voice as firm as possible. Not waiting to hear Sherlock’s response, she quickly pushed Lestrade out of the door and slammed it behind her.

As Molly and Lestrade walked to Beta House, they didn’t talk that much. The events from earlier had sobered their moods, especially Molly’s. She had not expected Sherlock to snap at her like that, and gave John all the more credit for having to deal with Sherlock’s anger on a much more frequent basis. It was a true testimony to John that he hadn’t bent to Sherlock’s seemingly unbreakable will, but perhaps John had one of his own. Maybe that was what made the two such a good pair, despite their constant clashing.

Molly wasn’t sure.

She wasn’t sure about many things anymore. Growing up, she had resigned herself to the fact that eventually she would find an Alpha and she would be happy, but she wouldn’t have much of a life away from said Alpha. Then she came to Omega Prime, met John and Lestrade and other Omegas that were redefining what it meant to be an Omega. It was thrilling and scary at the same time. In this new light, Molly had allowed herself to act according to her own heart, not to society’s standards.

And in doing so she had fallen in love with Gregory Lestrade, the perfect match for her and infuriatingly, society’s perfect match for Mycroft Holmes.

But an elbow from her perfect match himself snapped Molly out of her thoughts. In fact, it wasn’t just an elbow, but Lestrade grabbed her and pushed the two of them into the dirt behind some bushes. Confused, Molly was about to ask Lestrade what was going on when she heard two voices near them. Clamping her mouth shut, Molly soundlessly shifted so that she was crouching behind the bushes. As she looked at her surroundings, Molly realized that they were on Beta Fields, not too far from Beta House.

And it was two Betas that she and Lestrade had stumbled upon. Molly didn’t know why Lestrade wanted the two of them to hide, until she started to listen to the Betas.

“Yeah, Charlie’s got big plans for the Omegas tonight,” one of them spoke haughtily. “He said the Alphas won’t know what hit them. You remember what Charlie said to do right?”

“Of course, we have to round up all the Omegas in the main area at eleven,” the other replied. “But do you know what for? Charlie wouldn't tell some of us. He said he had to keep it a secret so no one found out.”

“Well I know the secret,” the first Beta replied, and upon hearing his words, the two Omegas’ hearts stopped. “Charlie's going to claim John as his mate tonight and bond with him. Then we'll get to choose which Omegas we want for ourselves. And I think I'm going to choose that one girl with the long brown hair and almost mousy looking face...Molly Hooper." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so some more brief info about my Omegaverse: bonding is when an Alpha bites an Omega on the scent glands of the neck, connecting the two in a permanent union. Bonding is even more important than sharing a heat, because these glands are the one spot that Omegas will protect from Alphas fervently until they are positive they want to share a bond with an Alpha.  
> 99.9% of the time, Betas don't bond with other Betas or Omegas. If a Beta tries to bite an Omega's scent glands and bond with him/her, it will cause said Omega unbelievable pain.


	18. Madness under the Moonlight

Molly gasped and Lestrade nearly fell backward from where they were crouched behind the shrubs. Thankfully he managed to catch himself, but the two Betas had already heard them. Two heads whipped around in Molly and Lestrade’s direction, holding expressions of mixed shock and suspicion.

“Who’s there?” one of them called out. Molly and Lestrade didn’t respond, the two of them crouched still with fear. Molly secretly hoped that the two Betas would leave it alone, chalk it up to something like an animal or the rustling of leaves. But to her dismay, the two Betas started to walk very slowly in her and Lestrade’s direction. Her heart dropped into her stomach, especially as she watched the one Beta, a tall guy with a bit of dark curls and distant looking eyes, who had laid claim to her as his Omega of choice.

Suddenly, a rush of wind blew past Molly, and Lestrade was standing up, shouting at the Betas. Sight and sound mixed before Molly as she watched the scene before her. Lestrade was yelling something, and the Betas were trying to calm him down but before they could reach him he had darted off, away from Molly and toward Beta House. The two Betas took off after him, screaming at the top of their lungs. Molly was left alone, still crouching behind the bush, dazed as she just realized what had happened. Lestrade had just created a distraction so she would be safe.

She blinked, and suddenly reality came rushing back to Molly. Her mind made sense of what was going on, despite how horrible it was, and she knew what she needed to do. There wasn’t much time, it was a quarter to eleven. With any luck, she would just barely make it. Looking back at where Lestrade and the two Betas had just run off, she picked herself up and started sprinting herself, back the way she came. What she was doing was dangerous. It was reckless and risky and overall possibly a terrible decision. John was going to give her hell for it.

But she would rather John give her hell without a bite mark than with one.

It took her ten minutes to recover the ground that she and Lestrade had strolled across in twenty. Pushing her legs to go faster, Molly sprinted across Alpha Fields and up the road to Alpha House. Her mind was screaming at her, telling her this was a terrible idea and that it was foolish to unleash the Alphas on John and the Betas when John and the others might be able to take care of it themselves. Hearing those Betas had frightened Molly though, and this seemed to be a planned event that John wouldn’t see coming. He would be blindsided, and in his shock, Charlie would be able to take him and the other Omegas. Molly had no idea what would happen when all of those Betas tried to bond with Omegas, but she knew it wasn’t biologically feasible. Some, if not most, of the Omegas would be severely injured. It was this fact that drove her towards Alpha House above all else, that even though John and Sebastian and probably even Lestrade would be pissed at her for bringing the Alphas into this, the other Omegas would be in pain if she didn’t.

Not stopping as she climbed the steps of the grand mansion, Molly rang the doorbell and banged on the door as she let out a few ragged breaths. For a moment, she heard no activity behind the door, and fearfully wondered if the Alphas had seen her coming and had decided to ignore her. But then she heard faint footsteps from the other side, and she hope was renewed. Even if it was an Alpha she had never met, all the Alphas knew Sherlock and would be able to get him when she explained what was going on.

The door opened, revealing a female Alpha. Molly had seen her around occasionally, either hanging out with Sherlock or Jim, but she missed school often. What for, no one outside of the Alphas seemed to know. She had hair as dark as Sherlock’s and cheekbones to match, as well as a devious smile that held all sorts of mischief and dubiousness behind it. However right now, her mouth (perfectly styled with the right color lipstick) was forming a questioning frown as she looked Molly up and down.

“What are you-

“I need to see Sherlock,” Molly hated being rude, but she had no time. Pushing past the girl, Molly strolled back into the large estate, trying to remember which way she had left from before. Unfortunately, an Omega couldn’t just stroll into Alpha house without attracting attention, and the ten or so Alphas that were in the main area just behind the door had now turned from whatever they were doing and were watching Molly like hawks. One of them Molly recognized, Anderson from Biology. He wasn’t the most appealing man but at least she knew him. Anderson seemed to recognize her as well, and got up from the plush chair he was sitting in, walking up to her.

“Anderson, I need Sherlock right now,” Molly pleaded.

“It’s about John and the other Omegas.”

“Oh really?” Anderson crossed his arms, staring at Molly through narrowed eyes.

“Please, I need him now!” she begged. “We don’t have much time. John is in danger!”

Molly was about to give up with Anderson and just find Sherlock herself when a deep baritone voice boomed across the room from behind her.

_“What?”_

* * *

“No thank you I’m not interested,” Sebastian glared down the boy who had just asked him to dance, his dark eyes watching the Beta walk away sullenly. This had to be at least the fifth guy to ask him to dance, and the tall blonde was getting more annoyed by the minute. He was pretty sure he’d take wrestling with Jim in his house over this. At least then it’d be genuine, and it wouldn’t just be a bunch of Betas looking to score with an Omega to piss an Alpha off. The Omega sighed as he watched John weave through some Omegas and Betas that were dancing together as the shorter of the two made their way over to where Sebastian was standing.

“How are you liking the party?” John asked once he had finally reached Sebastian. The two looked at each other for a moment before they both chuckled.

“You know me,” Sebastian shrugged, a small smile on his face. “I’m not much of a socialite.”

“Neither am I,” John laughed. It was clear that raves and parties like this were not meant for them. Still, many of the Omegas seemed to be having a good time. A lot of the Betas were treating them respectively but still having fun with them, which was what John had been hoping for.

“Do you think it was right for us to come here?” he nevertheless asked Sebastian, who just shrugged again.

“I think it definitely proved a point,” he offered. “And right now it seems that everyone besides us is enjoying themselves. Or I’ll speak for myself, perhaps you’ve made a friend or two here?” Sebastian now eyed John.

“I’ve been hanging out with Charlie,” John replied, quickly looking around to make sure the Beta wasn’t near them, “who is pretty nice, but he’s just so bitter about the whole Alpha Beta thing.”

“You weren’t the only one who wanted a power shift,” came the response, and John looked at Sebastian, whose eyes and thoughts seemed to be far away.

The smaller Omega was about to ask Sebastian what he was thinking about when a hand clamped down on his shoulder, and Charlie appeared between the two of them.

“How’s it going, my favorite Omegas?” he grinned, and John did his best to smile back, although he wasn’t a huge fan of the fingers gripping his shoulder tightly. Sebastian had already maneuvered out of them, and was watching Charlie with a suspicious gaze.

“Hey, it’s about eleven,” the Beta spoke excitedly, and John was really starting to get unnerved by the smile that was growing bigger on the boy’s face. “We’re going to announce something in the main room, so if you could head there, that’d be awesome!”

Without another word, Sebastian silently walked off, his eyes watching Charlie suspiciously as he made his way to the main room. John went to follow, but Charlie’s hold on him tightened.

“Actually John,” Charlie continued. “Would you mind coming with me? I want you to be on the stage with me when I make the announcement.”

“Um...sure,” John agreed, following Charlie now as his brow furrowed. “What’s the announcement?” “Oh you’ll see John,” Charlie replied. “You'll see.”

Once everyone was in the main room, Charlie walked onto a small raised platform in the corner of the room. After urging John to come up with him and John doing so very reluctantly, Charlie took a microphone and began talking to the group before him. The Omegas were all gathered right in front of the stage, and the Betas were behind them. John didn’t know why the two groups were so segregated, but maybe it had to do with Charlie’s announcement.

“Ladies and gentlemen,” Charlie began, eyeing John as he spoke into the microphone. “I hope you all have been enjoying yourselves!”

In response, a loud cheer erupted from everyone, and even John smiled a little.

“This party,” the Beta continued, “was more than just a fun night together. It was a chance to prove that Betas and Omegas alone can enjoy each other’s company. That we don’t need Alphas,” Charlie paused to allow several of the Betas and even a few Omegas to boo or hiss, “to make sure that everything runs smoothly.”

Now Charlie turned to the Omegas before him.

“My friends,” he spoke to them, and quickly motioned for John to stand closer to him. With a sigh, John took a few steps towards the boy so they were close together, but not right on top of each other. He tried to look excited like the rest of the Omegas, but something about this was making him very uneasy. Charlie continued.

“You and your kind have been the victims of Alphas for centuries,” he said, his voice getting louder. “Those of you in the exchange here know first hand what it is like to be bullied by such arrogant and ignorant pigs. Even those of you who stay in Omega Prime’s halls know of what is to come when you are placed into the hands of Alphas by society.”

John turned to Charlie now, whose eyes had a strange glint in them. Several of the Omegas were cheering as Charlie spoke, but a few like Sebastian and Sarah were awkwardly shifting, not comfortable with the turn the talk had taken.

All of the sudden, John realized that he hadn’t seen Lestrade or Molly come in yet.

“Charlie,” John started to speak, but was overpowered by Charlie as the Beta began to speak again.

“I and my fellow Betas have come up with a solution that we think will benefit both ourselves and you Omegas.”

Without warning, Charlie grabbed John by the sleeve and pulled the boy into his chest. Shocked at Charlie’s actions, John tried to push away, but he had let his guard down and Charlie had surprised him. The Beta’s arms were like iron grips and no matter how hard John tried to push away from the Beta he found he couldn’t move.

“This is where I turn to _my_ John here,” Charlie finally acknowledged John who was now staring at Charlie with a fully open mouth and wide eyes. “John, you and I have already done so much to ensure the advancement of Betas and Omegas as groups beyond what society wants them to be. Together, imagine what we could be capable of. We could really redefine society, with your genes and my brain, we could be unstoppable. So what do you say? I think it’s time we start a new era by introducing a new type of relationship between Beta and Omega that is inferior to none. Tonight, we will bond, and tomorrow, we will rule!”

* * *

In hindsight, John probably shouldn’t have run. That tended not to help situations when you just sprinted away without any words or second thoughts. But when a power hungry and deranged Beta basically proposes to you in front of hundreds of people, you weren’t given many options.

That, and after Charlie had announced his plans, Lestrade had burst into the room. One of his eyes already black from being punched, and his upper lip split and bleeding, John’s very rational and very easygoing friend had screamed at the top of his lungs,

_“They want us as bloody **mates**! Everyone run!” _

John didn’t need to be told twice as he wrenched himself from Charlie’s grip and flew towards the door, with the Omegas following right behind him, leaving the Beta’s standing there bewildered for a few moments before they realized what had just happened.

So now John was sprinting across Beta fields with Sebastian, Lestrade, and countless other Omegas who had decided that being the submissive mate of a Beta wasn’t any better than being one to an Alpha. Behind them were over a hundred Betas, screaming and sprinting to stay with their escaping prey. Every time John glanced back to make sure no Omegas had fallen behind, he saw Charlie leading the charge, his eyes alive with hunger.

“You will be ours!” he shouted, which only made John run faster. _Why_ did every bloody person he came in contact with have to be a possessive, dangerous control freak? Couldn’t he just _once_ be friends with an Alpha or Beta that _didn’t_ want to fuck him or his friends.

Racing through the woods now, John saw Lestrade and Sebastian right behind him, their own faces mixed with fear and exhaustion. Their only chance was to make it to Omega House and lock themselves in, but Omega Fields were so far away. With a sinking heart, John ran faster, trying to push away the fear that the Betas would catch up to them deep into his mind where it wouldn’t distract him.

But unfortunately, it seemed Charlie had planned ahead in the case that John and the others did not accept his advances. To John’s utter dismay, a group of Betas were waiting on the path through the woods that lead to Omega Fields and Omega House, and they had fanned out so that there was no way to turn and try to outrun them. John was forced to stop, unwilling to risk running head on into a group of them and try to fight his way through. He knew some of his friends wouldn’t make it past the Betas if he tried that and John wasn’t going to leave anyone behind.

Not when he was the one who had gotten them into this mess.

Skidding to a halt, John and the other Omegas closed their ranks, creating a small circle as the wider ring of Betas drew in around them. John secretly prayed that the Betas would see how much they were upsetting the Omegas and back off, but the hunger in the Betas’ eyes was undeniable. Slowly, the circle of Betas stepped forward, with Charlie leading them in, his eyes on John’s neck as he licked his lips.

“I’m so sorry everyone,” John whispered to his friends. “I had no idea, I can’t believe-

“None of us did,” Sebastian cut him off. “It’s not your fault. But now we’ve gotta fight. Everyone, stand your ground!”

With a heavy heart and a sick twist in his stomach, John crouched low and balled his fists, locking his eyes with Charlie’s. It hurt him to think that this is what it had to come to, but he would try his damned hardest to keep that Beta and all the others away from him and his friends. He didn’t know much about Alphas, Betas, and Omegas, but he had enough of a clue to know that the Betas wouldn’t stop the bonding with a bite at the neck. John knew what Charlie and his friends were after. John thought back on Sherlock’s words of _disgusting_ and _wrong_ and found that he couldn’t help but agree.

All was quiet, and there was no sound as the Betas stopped moving for a second, and John and his friends braced themselves for the attack.

And in the silence, John couldn’t help but think of those icy spheres one last time.

“I’m sorry,” he whispered, and as the last echoes of the sound escaped his lips, the Betas charged.

* * *

I’m sorry.

Above the Betas and Omegas, dark shapes hung in the trees, their presence hidden by the dense foliage and the moonlight that cast shadows on their faces at it illuminated the ground.

Those two words, _I’m sorry_ , floated up into the air like tongues of fire until they reached the ears of an Alpha with dark curly hair, long slender limbs, and eyes as pale as ice and as mysterious as darkness.

“I know,” were Sherlock’s own words of fire that floated up and away with John’s echoes, as he and the other shadows descended from the trees into the moonlight.


	19. Kissing in the Chaos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back baby! With the new chappie for this as promised. Thanks to everyone for being so understanding with my technical issues, I sure hope this chapter makes up for it! Just a heads up, this chapter does get a little steamy, and from here on out, there's going to be a lot more steam between the characters.

At first, John wasn’t sure if he was really seeing the scene playing out before him, or if the moonlight was playing tricks on his eyes. The moment the Betas leapt into action, snarling and sprinting towards the Omegas, shadows descended from the trees like dark angels. All at once John and his friends were surrounded by these shadows that formed a ring around them, and John couldn’t help but wonder if the forest had magically come alive and had sent its protectors to save his friends.

 _Man_ , John thought as he shook his head. _My mind’s going to shit._

He blinked, and the shadow was gone, replaced with the back of a boy John had dreams and nightmares about. Sherlock Holmes was standing in front of him in a snarling rage, his pale hands outstretched like claws and his soft lips pulled back so that everyone could see his sharp teeth. The Alpha let out a lone howl, and before John could pull him back, lunged at Charlie and the other Betas that were now practically on top of them. Whirling around, John watched as all around him Alphas attacked the now startled Betas. To his left, Jim had already knocked one Beta to the ground and was clawing at his face while he laughed maniacally.

“Oh I’ve been waiting for this!” he cackled and punched the Beta repeatedly.

To his right, John saw Lestrade taking on one Beta, the two holding each other in a gridlock as they tried to overpower each other. The look of pure rage in Lestrade’s eyes was nearly foreign to John, and he didn’t understand how his friend could be so violent…until he saw the Beta look over to Molly (who was fighting a Beta female and managing to hold her own) with a glance of desire and lust. It horrified to John to think that he had lead his friends to the slaughter like this, and as much as he hated to admit it, he was glad Sherlock and the Alphas had come to save him. He would have to deal with Sherlock later, but at least none of his friends would get hurt tonight.

Speaking of Sherlock, John turned his attention back to the Alpha, who was currently wrestling Charlie on the ground. Sherlock had managed to grip Charlie’s wrists and pin them against the ground, and was working on controlling the Beta’s kicking legs. Even though John had seen many sides of Sherlock over the past weeks, nothing could have prepared him for the fire in Sherlock’s icy spheres, the fire that melted the ice away and left only Sherlock’s black pupils that held a darkness which promised to devour Charlie alive. The Beta fought hard, but it was in vain. With a loud thud, Sherlock slammed his body weight onto Charlie’s chest, knocking the wind out of the Beta and stunning him long enough to get control of the Beta’s legs.

It suddenly occurred to John that he might want to make sure Sherlock didn’t kill the Beta, because as much as he currently despised Charlie for what he had tried to do, John didn’t want a murder to be on his hands. He started to make his way over to them through tussling Alphas and Betas and Omegas when he saw a Beta not too far from Sherlock, rearing up to tackle the raven haired boy. All time stopped as John leaped into the air without a second thought just as the Beta sprang up to attack Sherlock. The two collided in midair and landed on the ground hard, but thankfully John had a slightly softer fall and managed to take control of the fight with the Beta. Snapping his teeth as he tried to bite John, the Beta growled and pushed against John’s strong arms. John was prepared though, and quickly managed to get the Beta in a headlock as they skirted across the ground.

What he wasn’t prepared for was a third Beta that came out of nowhere and slammed into his back, causing him to fall to the ground gasping for air and release the boy he was holding onto. His knees buckling, John fell to the ground again, this time clenching his back in pain as the two Betas snickered above him.

“I know Charlie wanted to have him,” one hissed. “But let’s just do it ourselves.”

“Agreed,” the other one smiled cruelly at John. “Let’s just take him right here.”

John didn’t even have time to process the statement, because suddenly two pale hands were reaching out and grabbing onto one arm on each of the boys and pulling, pulling, pulling, until two swift pops were heard and the Betas screamed in agony.

“You broke our arms!” they whaled in desperation as Sherlock released their arms. And in that moment, the Alpha's black eyes turned on John himself, and the Omega had never felt so much fear and excitement and adrenaline than he did gazing into their darkness.

“ _You_ ,” Sherlock’s voice was not his own. It had dropped at least three octaves and was raspy with desire. The air between them seemed to still as Sherlock took his stance again, but John realized with growing anxiety that Sherlock was getting ready to pounce on him.

Until the Alpha saw Charlie get up from the ground. With a snarl, Sherlock moved to block John from the Beta who was pulling himself from the dirt.

“ _Stay_ ,” Sherlock ordered, and lunged at Charlie again.

Unfortunately for Sherlock, John had better ideas than to wait for the deranged Alpha to come back and tackle him right there during the chaos. While Sherlock was distracted, John went to help his friends, shoving Betas away from Omegas and even helping Alphas take down huge packs of Betas as the night seemed to stop time to allow for an infinite battle between Alphas and Betas and Omegas. As he punched one Beta and kicked another, John thought back for a moment on capture the flag, and how much his heart had raced when in that high paced scenario. Even though he would have never wished for this to happen, the Omega couldn’t deny that he felt alive. His nerves were firing on overdrive and his heart was beating a mile per minute.

And in that moment of distraction that John sunk everything in, a Beta dove on top of him, not waiting for John to get his bearings as he grabbed John’s shirt and tugged to have better access to the Omega’s neck. John tried to shove the boy off, but the Beta clamped a hand down on his mouth and violently pulled his head up so that his neck was fully extended.

“Don’t worry,” the boy hissed. “You’ll thank me for-

As quickly as he had been on top of John, the boy was being ripped off by two pale hands that shoved him to the ground. Hoisting himself up, John watched as Sherlock let out another howl and snarled at the boy. In that instant, John knew what Sherlock was planning to do. Which was why he got to his feet as fast as possible and hurried over to the two of them. Sherlock placed his hands around the boy’s neck and began to squeeze, his black eyes holding no remorse whatsoever as he strangled the Beta that had gotten so close to biting John. But John wouldn’t have that. He slid down into the dirt next to Sherlock and grabbed the Alpha’s face, forcing their eyes to meet.

“Look at me Sherlock,” John pleaded. “I’m fine. Really, I’m fine.”

Sherlock’s grip only tightened around the boy’s throat, and with desperation the boy flailed against Sherlock’s iron lock.

“Please Sherlock,” John took Sherlock’s head with both of his hands. “Don’t do this, don’t kill this boy.”

The boy had now passed out, and his breathing was beginning to slow. With no other options left to break Sherlock’s murderous rage, John did the only thing he knew would snap Sherlock out of this.

He pressed his lips against the Alpha’s soft ones and slid his body between Sherlock and the Beta on the ground. Although Sherlock didn’t immediately understand what was happening, he did let go of the boy’s neck, and John breathed a sigh of relief as he depend the kiss to keep Sherlock’s thoughts away from killing. Gnawing at Sherlock’s lower lip slightly, John moved his arms so that one hand was weaving its fingers through those raven locks, and the other was sliding down the Alpha’s slender back. When John took a moment to breathe, he whispered in Sherlock’s ear,

“Look at me Sherlock. Kiss me.”

 _Now_ the Alpha got the message. Not a moment later, Sherlock was on top of John, moaning loudly as he reciprocated the passionate kiss. His own hands graced down John’s body and stopped at the Omega’s hips. John himself was still focusing on the kiss, and used the opportunity of Sherlock’s open mouth to explore. Sliding his tongue into Sherlock’s mouth, John was instantly greeted with the Alpha’s tongue that wrestled with his for dominance before claiming John’s mouth as its own. Unable to resist, John slid their bodies closer, putting one of his legs in between Sherlock’s to give the Alpha more friction against his-

 _Oh god_ , John thought as he was suddenly made aware of just how big Sherlock’s cock was. His hips made contact with the bulge in Sherlock’s pants, and John knew that his job of distracting Sherlock was successful.

Unfortunately, he couldn’t tear himself away. Even though he knew Sherlock was now completely focused on him, John wanted to be sure. Hoping this wouldn’t terrible backfire, he slammed his hips into Sherlock’s own midsection, causing a wall of hot friction between the two that made Sherlock rumble with pleasure.

“My John,” the Alpha spoke between kisses. “Mine.”

“Yeah?” John replied breathily. “Let’s see what you can do. Because this Alpha gene in me is going to put up a hell of a fight, and so am I.”

“Fight all you want,” Sherlock suddenly grabbed John’s wrists and pinned them together with one of his own hands. “It only makes me _hungrier_.”

The kiss was resumed, only this time the passion between their lips was doubled. A steady rhythm was established between their hips as they began to grind each other, and John wasn’t going to deny that Sherlock’s body felt amazing. He could feel how he fit right into Sherlock, and how easy it was to kiss the Alpha. As Sherlock’s one hand moved to unbutton John’s pants, the Omega knew what was going on, but simply didn’t want it to stop. Even though Sherlock was bloody awful sometimes, John was beginning to see the diamond behind the rough, and he wanted to be with that diamond, even if he still had to add more pressure to shape out the scratched edges.

But just as Sherlock’s hand reached under John’s pants and his eyes froze over with diamond-studded ice again, a blood-curdling shriek echoed throughout the forest. Even though Sherlock and John were now away from the fighting in their small moonlit corner behind the trees, there were still able to make out the words that made their world come crashing down.

“Oh my god! Lestrade’s been bitten!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooooo who's ready for possessive Mycroft next chapter?


	20. Lighting the Fire

It was just past noon when the nurse came in and told John and Sherlock that Lestrade had woken up. After sitting for what seemed like an eternity in the emergency room waiting area with no one but Sherlock to keep him company, John jumped at the opportunity to get moving and see his battered friend. Popping up, John was about to follow the nurse when Sherlock smoothly rose next to him and wrapped his fingers in between John’s. Not having the energy to argue with Sherlock at the moment, John allowed his hand to be maneuvered and then pulled Sherlock through the corridors as they followed the oblivious nurse. Rounding one corner, Sherlock whispered in John’s ear,

“Stop worrying John,” his deep voice sent a low shiver down John’s spine, but the Omega refused to show it to the Alpha. Ever since their kiss last night the shred of personal boundaries John had was gone in Sherlock’s eyes, and he loved being very close to John at all times.

“How can I stop worrying?” he mumbled back. “This is all my fault. What if that bite seriously hurt Lestrade?”

“I told you,” Sherlock replied, “the only thing that bite did was make him fall unconscious. There will be some bruising on his neck for a little while, but when that fades there will be nothing left of that horrendous encounter.”

John’s cheeks burned at the thought that he had been the one to set Lestrade up for being bitten. If he hadn’t been so damned stubborn and so set on proving Sherlock wrong, maybe he would’ve noticed the warning signs of Charlie’s and the other Betas’ betrayal. Instead, he had foolishly fallen into the Beta’s trap, and now Lestrade was the one that had suffered for his mistake. He just hoped his friend could forgive him.

Speaking of Betas, John’s phone chimed again with what had to be the tenth text from Mike. Looking at it quickly, John ignored Sherlock’s low growl as he scanned his used to be friend’s apology.

**Mate please say something to me. Half of us didn’t even know what was going on and we didn’t follow you into the woods when Charlie and the others ordered us to. Please give our apologies to Lestrade, we never wanted this to happen!**

“Delete it,” Sherlock hissed, reaching over to snatch the phone. John saw his hand out of the corner of his eye however and quickly stuffed the mobile back into his pocket. When Sherlock gave him a death stare, John rolled his eyes.

“I’m not deleting anything right now,” he explained. “Mike can text me all he wants, right now I’m only interested in Lestrade’s well being.”

“As am I,” Sherlock replied. “But I’m also concerned for your safety and I strongly believe that you need to eliminate all forms of contact with Mike and any other Betas.”

“And when have I ever done anything you’ve ordered me to do?” John turned to his friend/crush/enemy with a quirked eyebrow, removing his hand from Sherlock’s as the two of them walked through the door the nurse was holding open for them. Bracing for a lecture by Lestrade, he was ultimately surprised when his good friend greeted them with his usual wide smile.

“Hey John!” he said excitedly. “And Sherlock…wow, didn’t expect to get a full house when I woke up eh?” Chuckling slightly, Lestrade urged the two of them forward.

“Lestrade I’m…I’m so sorry this happened to you,” John tried to begin, but Lestrade shook his head.

“Oh don’t blame yourself John,” his fellow Omega comforted him. “You were just trying to give us a good time. It’s not your fault Charlie and a few other Betas decided to go haywire.”

“But your neck,” John pressed, eyeing Lestrade’s neck for the first time. His eyes widened in disbelief as he saw the range of bruises scattered across the boy’s neck, making it a colorful splatter paint of yellow, blue, and purple.

“It hurts but I’ll live,” Lestrade took John’s hand and squeezed it. “Anyway, the doctor told me that it should go away after a week.”

“It’s still unacceptable.” John and Lestrade both turned to see Sherlock standing a few inches away, his mouth turned up into a fierce sneer. Until now he had been uncharacteristically supportive of John and understanding of the whole situation, but upon seeing Lestrade's neck his anger rekindled. John's eyes narrowed and Lestrade sighed.

“Sherlock,” the dark haired Omega spoke. “Why do you always have to be so…severe? It was just a couple of the Betas that really had bad intentions, the rest either didn’t know what was going on or just went along with it.”

“And that makes it right for that Beta took it upon himself to bite you, to claim you?” Sherlock snarled back, his fists clenched at his sides. “A Beta tried to make you his _mate_ , Lestrade, and look what happened! Why can’t you two see that when you go against me, when you go against the Alphas, when you go against _nature_ , you get hurt?!”

“Sherlock if all you’re going to do is lecture us then get out!” John had had enough of Sherlock’s rant. Not waiting for Sherlock to bite back a response, John pulled the Alpha into the hallway by his arm and closed the door so that Lestrade couldn’t hear them.

“When will you get it in your _head_ that this egotistic, blood-thirsty Alpha side of you does not appeal to me and doesn’t score you any friends?” John whispered angrily.

“Oh really?” Sherlock asked sarcastically as he leaned in close to John. “I seemed to appeal to you last night in the woods. In fact I think it went beyond just appeal, I think you genuinely enjoyed watching me beat that Beta up to defend you. And I enjoyed it just as much. Because you’re _mine_.”

“I kissed you last night to make sure you didn’t kill that boy,” John protested. “And no, you beating people up to ‘protect’ me doesn’t turn me on!”

“I beg to differ,” Sherlock got in close, very close, too close for John’s liking. His icy eyes were eyeing John’s lips, and John didn’t realize he was backing up until he hit the wall right next to Lestrade’s door.

“No,” John growled. “We are not doing this here.” “Your pupils are already dilating John,” Sherlock’s voice was breathy. “It appears that we are.”

But just then, the two of them heard the click of heels that was unmistakably the sound of Mycroft Holmes’ shoes rushing down the hallway. Sherlock backed away from John slightly and turned to follow John’s gaze down the corridor at the approaching shape. Coming towards them was an enraged Mycroft Holmes, his usually calm face and poised walk abandoned as he practically ran down the hallway, his lips pulled back so you could see his teeth.

“Mycroft,” the younger Holmes said casually, as if they had happened upon each other on the street.

“Where is he?” Mycroft sped up to them, and seeing Lestrade through the window in the door, pushed past them and shoved it open into the room. John and Sherlock went to follow him, but he quickly turned and locked the door, giving them a fierce gaze before facing Lestrade again, who was peering at John with a look of desperation.

 _I’m sorry_ , John mouthed, before turning back to Sherlock.

“Did you tell him? Did you bloody tell Mycroft?!” the Omega grabbed the Alpha’s shirt, but received a smirk in reply.

“Of course,” Sherlock spoke. “He had a right to know what had happened to his Omega.”

John gave Sherlock two seconds to smile smugly before tackling him to the ground. Baring his teeth, he shoved the Alpha into the tile on the floor and smashed his elbow into the long, slender back beneath him.

“When are you going to _learn_?” John shouted.

Instead of giving a reply, Sherlock heaved himself off the ground and went on the attack this time, effectively getting on top of John and pressing his knee into John’s stomach.

“No John,” he said darkly. “When are _you_ going to learn?”

And once again those plush lips found their way onto John’s, and once again John simply couldn’t help himself. He had no idea how he’d be able to resist Sherlock at all if he didn’t have that special gene inside him, but even with that Sherlock made it so difficult to tear away. Sucking on John’s lower lip with his teeth, the Alpha looked the Omega in the eye with a stare that crept down into John’s soul and exposed all of his innermost secrets.

While John was enjoying the kiss, something seemed off. He knew what was going on, in fact he was incredibly aware of how amazing it felt, but his head was far away. As he and Sherlock laid there on the floor, John began to notice a slow heat building up inside him. It hadn’t been so unbearably hot a second ago, but now John was beginning to sweat. If that damned Alpha wasn’t on top of him practically making love to his mouth, John would have been able to think straight. The heat was intense now, and John’s mind was growing really hazy. Sherlock was the only thing that remained clear in his vision as everything else slowly began to fade away.

In the instant John realized what was going on, Sherlock inhaled deeply and froze as he smelled John beneath him. Peering down at John below him, Sherlock broke their kiss for a second. This earned a desperate from the Omega, who was wholly embarrassed that he made that sound, but unable to stop himself. Hearing John’s whine, the Alpha smiled that wolf like grin. Inhaling another gulp of John’s pheromones, he leaned down low onto John who was sweating bullets. It was all the Omega could do not to grind against the Alpha like his body was aching to. Somewhere in John’s foggy mind he remembered Dr. Martin saying that he would normally be able to resist Alphas, unless he went into heat, because then his heats would be dramatically hotter than normal Omegas.

“I think it’s time we took our fun elsewhere,” Sherlock was practically glowing, picking himself and John up from the floor and pressing John into his chest. John nodded enthusiastically, unable to think as he was overwhelmed with something strange, something he had never experienced before.

He could _smell_ Sherlock.

* * *

Lestrade looked out the door window imploringly at John as Mycroft clicked the lock into place and whirled around to face him. Eyeing the Omega up and down, Mycroft hurried over to the bed, where he hissed at the sight of Lestrade’s neck.

“I was hoping my brother was exaggerating when he called me,” the elder Holmes spoke through clenched teeth. “But it appears he was not exaggerating at all.”

“Mycroft,” Lestrade spoke as calmly as possible. The Alpha’s scent was strong with Mycroft’s anger, and after having the revolting experience of an attempted claiming by a Beta, there was nothing more pleasing than a dominant Alpha’s smell. “It’s alright now. The Beta that bit me will get expelled, these bruises will heal, and I’ll go right back to school.”

“If you think the worst thing that’s happening to that boy is expulsion then you are sadly mistaken Gregory,” Mycroft hissed as he knelt next to the bed and cupped Lestrade’s cheek with one of his massive pale hands. “No one will ever hurt you and get away with it.”

“Please Mycroft,” Lestrade took the hand in his own tinier tan ones. “Don’t hurt him. He wasn’t even going after me, he was going after Molly. I jumped in front of her to protect her.”

“If he had tried to do anything else,” Mycroft’s eyes burned with fiery rage as his thoughts turned to what could have happened. “I’m going to rip his jaw out. And then I’m going to lock you away where no one can hurt you and I can have you all to myself.”

“No you’re not,” Lestrade chuckled, even though he knew Mycroft’s proposal wasn’t a joke. “I’m still going to school! You’re still going to work! We’ll follow the system we decided on. This is just a minor speed bump.”

“I want to see you every weekend,” was Mycroft’s sudden reply. When Lestrade’s eyes widened, the elder Holmes didn’t say anything, rather he leaned over and placed a gentle kiss on the Omega’s lips. Shocked at the Alpha’s gentleness, Lestrade enjoyed the simple kiss until Mycroft pulled away after a few seconds. “I want to make sure you’re safe.”

“Every other weekend,” Lestrade bargained. “While the kiss was a nice touch, I know the animal that hides behind that mask of yours Mycroft.”

“Only you seem to know,” Mycroft spoke softly, staring at Lestrade. “What can I do to make you see me every weekend? What can I do to show you that I care for you?”

Just then, Lestrade saw Sherlock heave John up in the hallway beyond the room. It didn’t take long for Lestrade to see the hazy, sex crazed look in John’s eye to know that John was going into heat and Sherlock was planning to take full advantage of the situation. Mycroft turned around too, tensing as he saw the two begin to make their way toward an adjacent door.

“Stop that,” Lestrade suddenly barked out. When Mycroft looked back at him with a confused expression, Lestrade continued. “Stop Sherlock from taking advantage of John’s heat. Then I’l know you care more about me as a person than as a part of the Omega kind to be treated as submissive sex slaves.”

“I _can’t_ interrupt them Gregory,” Mycroft hissed. “Sherlock has waited so long for this. To separate them now…he would try to hurt me if I stepped in, or worse.”

“Haven’t you waited for me for so long?” Lestrade played the only card in his hand. “Make sure John spends this heat alone, and I’ll come to your apartment every weekend. I’m due for my own heat in a couple of weeks. I’ll let you take us wherever you want, do anything you want to do. But only if you do this for me.”

Mycroft’s eyes flitted between Lestrade and the duo disappearing down the hallway. He frowned, obviously displeased with the impossible decision before him. Lestrade could only pray that his offer, especially the part about the heat, was good enough.

And apparently it was, for after giving Lestrade a peck on the cheek and a long stare, Mycroft opened the door and started to make his way down the hallway after his brother and his Omega.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chappie, hope you guys liked it!


	21. Masking the Monster

Sebastian had never been one to cry when he was in pain. All of his life he had had a high tolerance for pain, and a low tolerance for appearing like a wimp. When he had twisted his ankle at two years old when hopping across stones in a river, he hadn’t even whimpered. When he had broken his arm at age ten after falling from a tree he was perched in during target practice with his slingshot, he had set the bone himself before the trip to the hospital. He hated showing weakness, which was why even when he wanted to cry out or give up, he wouldn’t. And no one had ever made him.

But _damn_ , Jim Moriarty came very, excruciatingly, close.

Cringing as Molly cleaned his still-stinging wounds back at Omega House, Sebastian listened to one of the Omegas from his Maths class give a complete check in of the Omegas. After the horrible ending to the party a few nights ago, and John and Lestrade’s disappearance afterward, Sebastian had ordered all of the Omegas to remain inside Omega House, and was keeping track of everyone to make sure his order was being followed. So far there had been no objections, and the Omegas were gladly keeping to themselves away from the Betas and Alphas. Even though it was a Monday, the school was shut down for the day as the higher powers decided what to do about the incident. Sebastian and Molly, as the temporary leaders of Omega House, were promised that no part of the blame would be placed on the Omegas, which gave the two of them some relief. Still, everyone was on high alert. What had happened that night was unforgivable, and it went to show just how dangerous not only the Alphas were, but also the Betas.

“Ah!” the utterance of pain escaped Sebastian’s lips before he realized what he was saying. Molly had just brushed up against a particularly nasty scratch from that night, and Sebastian had to bite his lip to stop any other cries of pain from escaping.

“I’m sorry,” Molly whispered as she stopped cleaning for a moment to gently massage the part of his bare back that wasn’t littered with jagged scrape lines. Breathing out the tension he hadn’t known he’d been holding, Sebastian sighed and replied,

“I should be the one apologizing Molly, you’re just trying to take care of me. I should be grateful.” Gratefulness wasn’t Sebastian’s specialty, but he was glad that Molly had offered to clean his wounds when John wasn’t there. The last thing any of Omegas needed right now was an infection that weakened their resiliency.

“Was it…was it Jim?” Molly’s voice dropped to a low whisper. Nodding his head, Sebastian got up from his seat and went over to the window in his room that looked out over Omega Fields. He didn’t see anyone on the deserted grass, and was about to look away, when he spotted a shiny red dot planted in the middle of the field. Squinting his eyes, Sebastian’s heart dropped as he realized that it was an apple. There was a gash through the skin, multiple gashes actually. If he gazed really hard Sebastian could see the resemblance of these scratches to the letter M, making his throat close up.

“Molly, I think you should go check on the others,” Sebastian’s voice hollow. He knew what was coming, and he knew there was no way of stopping it.

“But I’m not finished patching you up,” came Molly’s concerned reply. “I only cleaned the wounds, I haven’t bandaged them yet.”

“It will have to do, I need you to go make sure the other Omegas are still safe in their rooms,” the blonde Omega pleaded.

_Because Lord knows I won’t be._

“Well, alright,” Molly hesitated by the door as she collected her things. “Are you sure?”

Sebastian tried to give his most comforting smile, which probably didn’t help, and nodded.

“I’ll be fine.”

With another worried glance, Molly slowly left the room, closing the door shut with a loud click. Pacing back to the window, Sebastian again found the apple in the field, seemingly taunting him from so far away. The Omega knew who had placed that apple there and why.

It had happened a couple of weeks ago one day after History class, when John had hurried off for something and Sebastian was walking out of the room alone. He was keeping a watchful eye on Jim as the Alpha slowly stalked behind him with a few of his friends, but didn’t pay the short boy too much attention.

His mind had slowly started to slip to other things when he heard his name, or his annoying nickname rather, being shouted across the abandoned shortcut he had taken to his free.

“Sebby!”

Scowling, Sebastian had turned around to see Jim without his lackies, standing in the hallway alone with a wicked smile on his face.

“You know Sebby, it’s _rude_ to frown at people for no reason,” Jim mocked as he strode closer to the Omega who had stopped and was rooted to his place on the floor.

“I’ve never been one to care much for politeness,” was Sebastian’s cold reply. As Jim came nearer the Omega’s fists curled into tight balls, but he forced himself to remain calm. He was mostly built up on rage, but there was a small part of him that couldn’t deny that Jim’s scent was tempting. “And besides, I have plenty of reasons for frowning at you.”

“Hardly,” Jim rolled his eyes as he came close to the taller boy and went to grab something out of his bag. Sebastian tensed as Jim rummaged around in his sack for a few moments before finding what he was looking for. Pulling it out, Sebastian was admittedly surprised when he saw that Jim was holding an apple.

“I picked this from the apple tree over in Beta Fields,” the Alpha spoke as he examined the shiny red fruit. “From what I’ve heard, the apples from that tree are some of the best in London. There weren’t that many left though, so I could only pick one.” When Jim turned his gaze towards Sebastian again, that wicked grin found its way back onto his mouth. “I’ll let you have it for a kiss.”

While on the outside Sebastian cocked an eyebrow and smirked at Jim’s ridiculous request, on the inside a small bud of fear blossomed in the pit of his gut. This was courting behavior. Even though it was the most basic kind, Jim was still trying to court Sebastian, which meant that Jim was preparing to try to claim him soon. If Sebastian didn’t deal with Jim now, the Alpha would only get more excited and drastic with his attempts to court Sebastian.

“Stay away from me you sick bastard,” the Omega hissed out. “I don’t care if I am biologically made for you, you tried to capture me, John, and Lestrade when we were in London. Every day you’ve been plotting our downfall. I’d rather die than be your Omega.”

Jim was on him in seconds, snarling and scratching at Sebastian like a wild animal. Surprised by Jim’s lightning fast attack, the Omega was knocked to the floor while the Alpha slammed himself on top of him.

“You arrogant little,” Jim roared, slapping Sebastian across the cheek. Biting back the pain, Sebastian kicked his legs, trying to wrench himself out of the Alpha’s hold. His foot managed to connect with Jim’s shin, and the Alpha screeched in anger. Suddenly Jim’s hands grabbed his shoulders and forced him onto the ground again with his back lying on the tile. The Omega couldn’t even get a sound out before Jim placed his knees on the blonde’s arms and pinned Sebastian’s legs with his feet. Placing his own arm up against Sebastian’s neck, Jim forced the Omega to look up at him as he grabbed the apple with his other hand.

“Alright then, how about _this_?” the Alpha’s dark eyes raged. “You can either put the apple in your mouth, or my cock. Just know that the next time I get you alone, you’ll have to choose whatever option you don’t pick today.”

Exhausted physically and emotionally, Sebastian did not have the energy to suck Jim off today. In reality he’d probably bite Jim’s cock while he was sucking it just to piss the Alpha off, and that would probably just worsen his condition. Straining for the apple with his head, Sebastian could barely control the white hot fury in his stomach as Jim’s smile widened and he leaned down with the apple in his hand.

“Open up baby so I can give you your reward for being such a good Omega and listening to me,” Jim’s words made Sebastian sick, but he obeyed for the time being and cautiously opened his mouth to bite the apple. Once Jim had placed the fruit into his mouth, Sebastian was waiting for the signal to start chewing when without warning Jim slammed his elbow into the Omega’s stomach. Crying out with the apple still in his mouth, Sebastian keeled over onto his side as Jim got up and dusted himself off.

“Remember what I told you Sebastian,” Jim’s sing song voice echoed throughout the hallway. In a few more seconds the dark haired Alpha had rounded the corner, leaving Sebastian alone on the floor. Spitting out the apple, Sebastian just laid there on the floor for a moment, doing his best not to break down. He was usually the king of composure in situations like this, but Jim always seemed to find a way to shatter him. What made things even worse was that his own manhood was half hard in his pants, and his bum was beginning to dampen with the self lubrication that seeped from his pores whenever he got aroused. Jim’s fucking attack had turned Sebastian on. “What is wrong with me?” he muttered to himself.

_What is wrong with me?_

“My my, those scars suit that lovely back of yours.” Sebastian’s flashback was interrupted by that sing-song voice which held so much fear and confusion for the Omega. Sighing, the blonde turned from the window to see Jim Moriarty standing in the doorway of his room.

“I should never have rescued you that day from the forest,” Sebastian talked absentmindedly, doing his best not to show his fear as Jim quietly closed the door and locked it. “But I couldn’t help myself. You were so vulnerable for just a moment. I saw the real Jim. The Jim that isn’t a sick Alpha, but a confident kid that doesn’t take shit from anyone. Maybe that’s why I’m attracted to you even though you’re a monster.”

“Honey,” Jim’s voice had switched to a tone surprisingly gentle, perhaps because he registered the resignation in Sebastian’s own voice. “We’re both monsters. You just haven’t accepted the demon inside you yet. That day I saw the real you as well. The way you stood with that slingshot, poised and ready to hurt if it meant saving me. Just _imagine_ your power with a gun. My own personal assassin. And the thing is Sebby, you’d love it.”

“Maybe I would,” Sebastian shrugged his shoulders. “But not yet. I want a life, Jim, where you’re not pulling the strings.”

“If you think that I have to pull strings to get you to do things for me, you’re sadly mistaken Sebby,” Jim winked as he took a step forward. “You’d do anything for me because you like it when I give you orders, when I challenge you. And I love it when you fight against me even when we both know who’s going to win.”

“Well I’m glad you like it Jim,” the Omega hissed. “Because I’m certainly not going down without a fight. I assume your visit here wasn’t just to talk about our _amazing_ chemistry though.”

“No Sebby, it wasn’t,” Jim took another step forward. “With John and Lestrade out of the way, and the rest of the Omegas worried about the Betas, I couldn’t pass up such a delicious opportunity.”

“I’ve said it before and I’ll say it again, stay away from me,” Sebastian was ready. He knew what was coming. Watching Jim’s eyes glitter, he slowly slid his weight onto his heels, anticipating the lunge that would come any second now. And this time, he was out of options.

“Oh Sebby, if only you really meant that,” Jim’s wicked smile was the last thing Sebastian saw before chaos erupted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's been forever since I last updated, and I am genuinely very sorry to keep you guys on hold! I've just been exhausted when it comes to writing, as I've been applying to college over the past couple weeks and have been writing an innumerable amount of supplements and short answers and...GAH I feel like my fingers should be numb from all the typing I've been doing. I hope you enjoyed the chapter, I set it up so that next chappie (which hopefully will be updated very soon) involves steaminess of all three pairings. Until next time!


	22. Setting the Mayhem in Motion

Everything was on fire. Every nerve in John’s body screamed to be touched. His skin begged to be satisfied. His lips, soft and plump, longed to be sucked. His bum, lubricating itself to no end by now was dying to be penetrated. John had never needed his alpha so badly in his life to satisfy him.

Yet he was alone. Infuriatingly alone.

Letting out his millionth desperate wail in the last hour, John cringed through the heat as his body continued to ache for Sherlock. In the back of his mind where there was still a small pocket of coherent thought, John wondered if this was just as terrible for Sherlock as it was for John. While studies had shown that Omegas tended to fare the worst when going through heats alone, with his crazy biology John wasn’t sure if this separation was more or less painful for Sherlock. He had a hunch it was the prior, but who knew anymore? If someone had told him he would be lying in the hospital moaning Sherlock’s name and silently begging the alpha to ride him and kiss him and all sorts of other activities, John would have rolled his eyes and laughed.

Yet here he was, alone and horny. Infuriatingly horny.

In his solitude and between bouts of extreme heat where John could only think of Sherlock and the alpha’s cock, John thought about what had happened recently. He played everything over in his mind; Charlie, the party, running through the forest, Sherlock saving him…

“Ahhhh…Sh-Sherrrr-SHERLOCK!” John threw his head back as his hips involuntarily bucked into the open air, seeking any source of friction. When they found none, John collapsed onto the bed with a heavy heart and did his best to try and get some rest. This heat had already lasted for six days, and John couldn’t bear the idea of being alone much longer. He was exhausted from the physical stress of being alone during a heat, and mentally wiped from everything that had happened.

When sleep finally came, he didn’t even startle when Lestrade opened his room’s door, walking cautiously into the small quarters. It took all of the Omega’s strength to stay in there; the smell of a solitary Omega during heat was quite repulsive to other Omega’s on the same scale that it attracted Alphas. Lestrade had been gone for too long already though, and he needed to see John and make sure his friend was alright. And, maybe, if John woke up, he would be able to distract John from this awful time with news from Omega House. Even if the news wasn’t exactly _good_ , it would give John something to focus on, something to plan for, and that might help him through the remainder of this difficult time.

The door opened slightly, and pale blonde streaks appeared behind it.

“I’m assuming I can come in,” Sebastian’s voice was gruff as ever, and when Lestrade nodded, he entered the room with the same strong strides he always carried himself with.

Even though Lestrade knew that inside, Sebastian was a wreck.

It had happened while Lestrade and John were in the hospital. Apparently Jim Moriarty had found a way to sneak into Omega House and had cornered Sebastian in his room, preparing to claim Sebastian as his own. He was going to succeed as well, because as much of a fight Sebastian was planning on putting up, both of them knew that Jim would eventually win in the drawn out battle. What the two of them _didn’t_ know was that Molly had other ideas. When Sebastian told her to go check on the others, she hid herself in the room across from Sebastian’s with several other healthy Omegas and waited for Jim’s arrival that came not long after her departure. As Jim was about to make his move, Molly and the others stormed in, managing to pull Jim off of Sebastian who had been knocked unconscious. The fight was brutal, but eventually Molly and the others contained Jim and managed to get him out of the house, with Jim vowing revenge on Molly for interrupting what was ‘destined to be’ between him and Sebastian. In response to what had happened, Molly placed several guards outside of Sebastian’s room to protect him until she figured out where Jim could enter Omega House from.

Her mistake, however, was that Jim wasn’t coming for Sebastian. That same night, Jim and two Alphas slipped into the house, only instead of finding Sebastian, they went to Molly’s room.

And took her.

“Sh-Sherlock,” John opened his eyes slowly, peering at Lestrade through the narrow slits.

“Just me,” Lestrade shrugged, “and a friend.” He gestured to Sebastian who gave the sandy blonde haired Omega a small smile.

“Sheesh, seems like you’ve taken quite a beating in here,” Sebastian’s smile widened as he cracked the dark joke. “Has anyone been in here besides us?”

“N-not that I-I’ve seen,” John mumbled. He was quiet for a moment before cracking a smile himself. “I’ve been too busy waiting to be fucked by Sherlock to notice though. To think it’s come to this, he didn’t even buy me any chocolates or anything.”

The three of them giggled together, and it actually alleviated some of the heat off John as he talked with his friends.

“Yeah well wherever Sherlock is, I’m sure he’s not having the best time either,” Lestrade spoke as Sebastian nodded in agreement. “And I’m sure he can’t wait to see me to let me have it once this heat is over.”

“Why do you say that?” John cocked an eyebrow. Sighing, Lestrade sat down on John’s bed even though the stench was only worse the closer he got to his friend.

“Well, I _might_ have made a deal with Mycroft in order to get Sherlock away from you when you went into heat,” Lestrade explained.

“Why did you do that?” John’s eyes widened and Lestrade could see he was getting upset, so he offered another encouraging smile.

“Don’t worry about it John, it’s not anything too desperate,” the boy continued. “I just have to see him more often, that’s it.”

“You s-shouldn’t have done that,” John’s face was now scrunched with worry. “Mycroft will use the deal any way he can, he’ll-

“I’m well aware of Mycroft’s tendencies,” Lestrade replied, chuckling slightly. “It hasn’t even been a year and already I feel like I know the man. I promise though, it was worth it. I had to get Sherlock away from you. I want the first heat you share with _anyone_ to be special and consensual.”

“Sh-Sherlock,” John’s face of worry only grew, his eyes distant as he faced the doorway.

“I told you John, he’s not coming to get you,” Lestrade tried again. “We’ll get through your heat together and then things will be back to normal.”

“I wouldn’t go making false promises like that,” Lestrade’s blood turned cold as that deep baritone voice filled the room with dark shadows of sound. Sebastian whirled around, already tense and ready to fight, but Lestrade took his time, taking a deep breath before turning around to face the nightmare that would never leave John alone.

“How did you get here?” Sebastian hissed. “Mycroft was supposed to-

“Mycroft is currently incapacitated,” Sherlock growled, his icy eyes roaring with fire. Only this fire didn’t melt the ice, rather it made the ice glow and sparkle in a light of dangerous intensity. “As you two will soon be if you don’t get out of my way.”

“What the hell did you do to him?” Lestrade barked, fear surging through him. He had just figured that Mycroft would be able to handle it no matter how out of control Sherlock got. The idea had never crossed his mind that Sherlock would escape. He’d never entertained the possibility of Mycroft failing.

Sherlock didn’t answer though. Instead he turned his eyes to John on the table, who was eyeing him back with a look strangely combining fear and arousal.

“You’ve missed me, haven’t you John?” the alpha’s voice dropped, becoming husky and sexual as the two stared at each other. “You _want_ me, don’t you?”

“Stop bating him Sherlock,” Sebastian snarled as he stepped closer to Lestrade in front of John. “John isn’t in his right mind right now, you know whatever he says he doesn’t mean.”

“SHERLOCK!” John suddenly moaned as he squirmed on the bed. The heat was rising up in him again and he could barely control his lust for the boy he so hated right now.

“On the contrary Sebastian,” Sherlock spoke as he closed the door behind him and locked it. “I believe that this is the only time John _can_ be in his right mind. And what he’s saying right now is what he really wants all the time subconsciously, beneath all of his different biology there is still his core Omega that wants me. And in my core I want him just as badly.”

As he said this, Sherlock got into a crouch, his hands in front of him like claws.

“And since you won’t get out of my way gentlemen, I’ll just have to eliminate you so I won’t have to deal with your interference ever again.”

* * *

 

Mike stared glumly at the board in his biology class. School had started up again, but class just wasn’t the same without John. He missed his mate, his fierce friend that was ready to stand up to anything or anyone. Sighing, Mike wrote down a few notes as he watched the clock tick forward. Lestrade had mentioned to Mike’s friend Sally that John was staying in the hospital for the week, but she hadn’t said why. No one knew what was going on, and all of the Omegas had another week off so Mike couldn’t ask any of them in class what they knew.

Not that they would tell him anyway.

John hadn’t spoken to him since the incident. Sure, Mike had texted John repeatedly apologizing, but he had only gotten silence in return. If only Mike could visit John and explain everything to the Omega, maybe John would forgive him. However, it was a slim chance after all of the danger he put John through. As he sat there thinking about everything that had happened, Mike got more and more infuriated with himself. How had he not seen what was happening? _How_ could Charlie have fooled him and the others into being a crazed Beta army hell-bent on claiming the Omegas? They were worse than Alphas, and that made Mike sick to his stomach.

When the bell rang, Mike was so startled that he almost dropped his pen. Quickly grabbing his notebook, Mike started stuffing things into his bag when a strange smell caught his nose. Looking over to the open window, he saw several Alphas led by Jim, who was clinging to

“Molly,” Mike breathed. Her face was scratched and bruised, and she had a rag in her mouth. The Alphas were walking her to the forest. His heart dropping, Mike went to race out of the classroom when he ran straight into Sally who was looking as equally concerned.

“Did you see the Alphas?” Mike stammered.

“What Alphas? No, that’s not what I ran here for,” Sally heaved, and Mike could tell she had just been sprinting. Holding out her phone, Sally held it up to her face as she read it. “Lestrade’s in trouble, Sherlock came to the hospital where John’s saying and has apparently lost his mind. He’s dangerous Mike, we have to go help!”

“We have to go help Molly first!” Mike argued. “As much trouble as they’re in right now, if Lestrade and the others knew that Molly was in danger they would want us to go to her!”

Sally bit her lip, her eyes flicking from Mike to the phone. Mike saw her dilemma and pushed past her, not having time for her indecisiveness.

“If you need to go to the hospital then go!” he shouted as he ran down the hall. “Just be safe! We have to save them! Remember Sally, we might have made mistakes, but the Alphas are the real enemies!”


End file.
